twilin
by kratos-destroyer
Summary: twwnf
1. Chapter 1

Vampiro de transferencia

**NOTA: Por favor reír esto adelante con un gran corazón.****Esto nació de una discusión con cafeína entre yo y un amigo perdiendo el tiempo a las 2:00 am.****Intención no es ofender, es sólo la intención de ser una broma.**

**No me pertenecen -Rosario Vampire o Crepúsculo, pero me gustaría ser quien la hizo, desde entonces yo sería rico.****: D**

**Advertencias: OOCness, crack total, General de la WTF-peración.****Si te gustan las historias normales, por favor, ir a buscar algo más para leer.****Además, habrá alguna violencia posterior.**

**Capítulo uno**

"Todavía no sé por qué tienes que ir a una escuela diferente", se quejó Bella.

"Bella, mi amor, es sólo por un rato. Carlisle piensa que sería una buena idea para mí para interactuar con ..." Aquí Edward se desvaneció y lo chupó en una respiración profunda. "Otros monstruos."

"Pero usted no es un monstruo", dijo Bella, abrazando el vampiro por la espalda. "Usted no debería tener que ir si no quieres. Yo sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti."

"¿Crees que quiero salir?" Eduardo disparó de nuevo, tratando desesperadamente de colarse de las manos de Bella. No quería sentir el amor que sentía por ella ahora mismo, desde entonces su tiempo a asistir a la Escuela Secundaria Yokai sería casi insoportable. Lo que se pensaba Carlisle, haciéndole pasar un tiempo lejos de la chica que amaba? Él iba a marchar abajo y decirle a su padre exactamente lo que pensaba de este pequeño plan, pero un golpe en la puerta se rompió el plan de la mitad.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó Alice, entrar en la habitación, arrastrando una maleta grande detrás de ella.

"No, no," dijo Bella y Edward al unísono, saltando pedazos. Alice entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada y arrojó el maletín en el sofá de Edward / cama / área de almacenamiento.

"Bueno, será mejor que hacer las maletas. Carlisle dice que el autobús que le llevará a la nueva escuela está a la espera."

"Sobre eso," dijo Edward rápidamente. Alice se rió de él.

"Oh, vamos," dijo. "Yo lo he visto. Emmett!" Cuando ella llamó por su nombre, el vampiro corpulento salió de carga por las escaleras.

"Yo", dijo.

"Emmett, puede asegurarse de que Edward se pone en el autobús?" Alice le preguntó con dulzura. Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

"No hay problema", respondió antes de que mirando a Edward. "Vamos, tus cosas. No puedo permitir que usted pierde el autobús. Carlisle se enfadará. Además, Yokai alta fue lo suficientemente amable para establecer una residencia para usted. Su compañero de habitación Tsukune parece bonito. Mira que incluso envió una carta! " Blandía un sobre negro. "Ahora, no quiero saber nada de esta queja. Puede escribir a Bella, y ella estará totalmente segura con nosotros." Refunfuñando todo el camino, Eduardo recogió sus pertenencias y nos dirigimos.

"Adiós, Bella!" -gritó antes de abordar, sopla un beso a la chica que había llegado a la terraza para despedirlo.

La Sra. Nekonome era un manojo de nervios en el derecho. "Clase, hoy estamos recibiendo una nueva estudiante, que ha estado viviendo en el mundo humano durante toda su vida. Él viene aquí para aprender a vivir entre los monstruos, y espero que todos ustedes se aprende a vivir entre los humanos de él. "

"Por lo tanto, es un él, ¿verdad?" Kurumu murmuró, más para sí misma que cualquier otra persona. "Hmm ... alguien tiene que hacer mi tarea. Tal vez voy a obligar a él!"

"Ahora Kurumu", dijo Moka de advertencia. "Debemos tratar de dar la bienvenida a nuestro invitado, y no obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere hacer".

"¿No es estar contigo, Tsukune?" Mizore pidió, haciendo estallar para arriba de debajo del escritorio. Tsukune saltó hacia atrás.

"No hagas eso!" -gritó. "En serio, Mizore, ¿está usted tratando de darme un ataque al corazón? Pero sí, él va a vivir conmigo. La Sra. Nekonome parecía pensar que era lo mejor. Usted sabe, ya que ambos crecieron en el mundo humano ".

"Esa es una buena idea", dijo Yukari. "Pero no están preocupados de que los dos se va a tocar inapropiadamente?"

"¿Cómo dice?" Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu preguntaron al unísono, mirando con asombro a la joven bruja. ¿Acaba de insinuar lo que pensaban que ella acaba de insinuar? Mizore callar Yukari y se volvió en tono de disculpa a los demás.

"Lo siento. Hata-san dejó la revista en el baño y Yukari lo recogió", explicó, haciendo referencia a un compañero de clase con una inclinación irracional de los niños humanos ... se combina con otros niños humanos. Moka una mueca de dolor, y sonrió Kurumu. Ambos tenían contacto con el material de lectura preferido Hata-san, y si bien ligeramente perturbado Moka, Kurumu gustó bastante.

"No, Yukari, que no va a suceder", dijo con firmeza Tsukune, vergüenza y asco en lugar. "Eso no va a pasar nada. No te preocupes, he enviado a nuestro invitado una carta detallando qué esperar aquí en el Alto de Yokai".

De hecho, mientras se dirigía el bus a su nueva escuela, Edward Cullen estaba leyendo la carta de Tsukune. Le llamó la atención cómo el chico parecía bien informado sobre el mundo de los monstruos, teniendo en cuenta que había llegado sólo en dicho mundo de los monstruos recientemente.

_Estimado estudiante de transferencia de Edward,_ lo leí. _soy Tsukune Aono, y yo seré su compañero de cuarto en su momento en el Yokai de alta.__Hay algunas cosas que usted necesita saber acerca de la escuela.__En primer lugar, no debe revelar qué clase de monstruo eres.__No te preocupes, que tendrá comida aceptable para todos los presentes.__Particularmente me gusta el pastel de la cafetería de la nuez, sin embargo.__Sin embargo, algunos de los estudiantes no pueden comer alimentos para consumo humano, por lo que hay opciones para ellos.__Los dormitorios pueden ser un poco de un choque para los estudiantes como nosotros, que estaban acostumbrados a la vida en el mundo humano.__Son oscuros, y húmeda, pero tienen un cierto encanto, una vez que te acostumbras a ellos.__Las clases son como las clases en una escuela en el ser humano en todo el mundo se espera que usted vaya a ellos, y se obtiene las calificaciones y los exámenes.__Si no se presenta a la clase, usted puede conseguir la detención, y todos los jueves se espera que usted cambie sus hojas y lavarlas.__El lunes es el día en que nuestro edificio está permitido el uso de las máquinas principales de lavado para limpiar la ropa.__Al llegar a la escuela, usted recibirá la llave de la habitación._

_Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte en persona._

_Respetuosamente,_

_T. Aono_

Edward dobló el papel por la mitad y se lo metió en su mochila. Justo lo que había conseguido en Carlisle lo que?

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

He dicho en los comentarios al principio de que esto comenzó como una broma. Yo estaba teniendo una conversación con mi amigo alrededor de las 2:00 AM, y los dos estábamos completamente saltó sobre ridículas cantidades de café. Él sugirió, "¿Qué pasaría si Moka Akashiya y Edward Cullen se metió en una batalla?" Y eso fue todo lo que escribió, mi cabeza fue cortada en la tierra de grietas fic loco desde entonces.

No estoy enamorado de Crepúsculo como algunas personas lo son. He leído los libros, y los encontró bien, pero yo no era adicto al igual que algunas personas se han convertido. Yo, sin embargo, me gusta mucho Rosario-vampiro, y de alguna manera, los dos parecen destinados a ser cruce de opinión, pero nadie más lo ha hecho hasta ahora, así que llegar a ser el !

De todos modos, espero que haya disfrutado de la lectura de este tanto como lo hice escribiendo esto. Fue muy divertido. : P

Sin embargo, el siguiente capítulo podría ser un poco de tiempo ya que todavía estoy en el centro de exámenes. Me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente, pero realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto ... : (

-Kaboom


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Edward observó el paso de un paisaje en silencio. Parecía que se van haciendo progresivamente más espeluznante cuanto más lejos se puso de su pueblo pequeño escenario se dirigió a una zona suburbana más siniestra, que rápidamente dio paso a un bosque que parecía estar en línea recta desde las páginas de un cuento de hadas donde el Lobo Feroz o algo se esconde. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que vio el Lobo Feroz a sí mismo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Ahora bien, Carlisle había dejado en claro que la Academia Yokai iba a ser profundamente diferente de todo lo que había experimentado nunca antes. Pero Carlisle no había dicho nada acerca de un bosque escalofriante maldita sea!Parecía como si el conductor del autobús recogió en su vacilación, porque, dijo, "No te preocupes, hijito, no estamos en la escuela todavía. Eres un poco nervioso por el entorno, ¿no?" Edward asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía leer los pensamientos del conductor del autobús. ¿Puede la razón por la que no podía leer los pensamientos del conductor del autobús es que el conductor del autobús podía leer su?

"Je je je", se rió el conductor del autobús. "Si usted piensa que esto es de miedo, esperando hasta que aparezca la nueva escuela!"

"Eso es todo", pensó Edward a sí mismo. "Ahora estoy seguro de que este chico puede leer mis pensamientos!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que, hijo?" Edward dio un salto.

"Debido a que seguir haciendo las cosas de esa manera!"

"Lo siento. Sólo voy a decir ahora que hemos de unos quince minutos antes de que lleguemos", dijo el conductor del autobús. "Yo le aconsejo que cambie en su uniforme de ahora. La escuela no toma bien a los estudiantes sin uniforme".

"¿Sabes lo que vez que el estudiante de intercambio se espera que llegue?"Kurumu preguntó Yukari.

"Creo que a las 3:30", respondió la joven bruja, mirando el reloj de cuco de edad en la pared en el salón del dormitorio de las niñas del estudio.

"Hmm ... es 3:00 ahora", murmuró Kurumu, más para sí que a nadie más. "Te veré más tarde, Yukari!"

"¡Pero espera!" Yukari exclamó. "Pensé que habías dicho que me explicaba este concepto humano de la televisión!"

"Más tarde!" Kurumu volvió a llamar. "O mejor aún, vaya a preguntar a Tsukune al respecto! Estaría mejor en explicar a usted de todos modos!" Ella salió corriendo, dejando a un confuso Yukari a su paso.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" la bruja le preguntó en voz alta. "Oh, bueno. Voy a ir a preguntarle a Moka."

Kurumu sabía dónde estaba el autobús iba a entrar a la escuela, y ella iba a ser de cien por ciento listo para dar el estudiante de intercambio nuevo una muy buena bienvenida a la Academia Yokai. Ella miró su pelo en un espejo compacto, y se alisó un lápiz labial rojo brillante Tsukune había traido de vuelta al mundo humano para ella en los labios. Ella estaba lista!

El autobús rugió a través del túnel, y se detuvo. Kurumu agazapado, listo para saltar sobre su víctima masculina desprevenido al desembarcar. ¡Oh, cómo esperaba que él era atractivo!

Ella no estaba decepcionado. Cuando vio a Edward bajarse del autobús, ella se sorprendió de lo guapo que era, como si hubiese sido cincelada por Rosier mismo *. Tan pronto como el autobús partió, el nuevo estudiante echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Perfecto", pensó Kurumu. "Él parece desorientado!" Con eso, se metió en la vista y lloró un poco lamentable. "Por favor, ayúdame!" Al oír su voz, Eduardo se dio la vuelta. Tan pronto como vio lo que él pensaba que era una dama delicada joven que lucha a caminar, ampliada a su lado.

"Se ha hecho daño, señorita?" -preguntó cortésmente.

"No, no, yo no estoy herido", se convirtió en el Kurumu encanto. "Acabo de siempre ha sido enfermiza y mi pecho se siente como que va a reventar!" No podía dejar de notar que los ojos de Edward parpadeó a su busto, y ella tuvo que luchar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él se enamora de él tan fácilmente. "Por lo general, yo vengo aquí con un amigo, pero hoy pensé que podía hacerlo. Supongo que me equivoqué." Ella frunció los labios un poco, y podría decir que sus palabras estaban teniendo un efecto sobre el estudiante de intercambio.

"¡Basta!" Edward tenía que hablar con él en silencio. "Ella es muy hermosa, y ella tiene los pechos muy grandes, pero hay que Bella! Dejar de mirar a esta joven de esa manera! Ella tiene probablemente su verdadero amor también! Y no se olvide, usted está en una escuela para monstruos ¡Ella es un monstruo, no importa cuán monstruosa no parece! " Sí, nuestro amigo Edward tenía un tiempo bastante difícil. Pero, en su defensa, Kurumu se había convertido en la magia súcubo. No hombre vivo podría resistirlo.

"Vamos ahora, con tan sólo mirar a los ojos", ha querido Kurumu. Este muchacho era increíblemente sexy, y si se podía conseguir bajo su hechizo. Él estaba a punto de, cuando de repente, una voz por encima de pedido,

"Kurumu, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Kurumu se rompió el foco de un minuto para mirar hacia arriba. En el árbol por encima de ellos, Mizore se acecho.

"Creo que una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo!"

"Ustedes saben que no se supone que seducir a nuestros compañeros", dijo Mizore sabiamente, haciendo estallar la piruleta de la boca.

"¿Qué sabes tú, que enredadera de una mujer de nieve?" Kurumu chilló. Mizore simplemente sonrió y se volvió hacia Edward.

"Vas a tener que disculpar Kurumu. Ella está haciendo lo que es natural para ella. Estoy Mizore, por cierto." Ella hizo una reverencia. Edward devolvió el gesto.

"Soy Edward," dijo.

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que ir a buscar a Tsukune", dijo Kurumu. Ella todavía estaba haciendo un mohín de su plan maestro de ser interrumpido por Mizore. De repente, Edward se animó.

"Usted sabe Tsukune? Se supone que para ser mi compañero de cuarto."

"Sí, lo sé", respondió Mizore. "Ustedes dos han de ser introducidas."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Yo no soy demasiado aficionado a este capítulo, para ser honesto. Pero estoy tan cansado de los preparativos del examen que es lo mejor que me he convertido en un rato. Yo tenía tres borradores de este capítulo, y yo realmente quería tener Kurumu tratar de seducir a Edward. Pensé que sería , nada de lo que escribió se acercó a la imagen que yo tenía en mi cabeza. También me gustaría que fuera un poco más fisuras y, pero que va a ser por el camión en los próximos capítulos.

* Rosier: De acuerdo con Histoire Sebastien Michaelis es admirable de la posesión de conversión et d'une Penitente, una jerarquía demonio del 1613, Rosier es el demonio del amor. Desde Kurumu es una súcubo, que tenía sentido para mí tener su referencia a Edward como una creación de un demonio de la lujuria, el amor, la atracción, o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurrió en ese sentido.

-KaboomCapítulo Dos

Edward observó el paso de un paisaje en silencio. Parecía que se van haciendo progresivamente más espeluznante cuanto más lejos se puso de su pueblo pequeño escenario se dirigió a una zona suburbana más siniestra, que rápidamente dio paso a un bosque que parecía estar en línea recta desde las páginas de un cuento de hadas donde el Lobo Feroz o algo se esconde. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que vio el Lobo Feroz a sí mismo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Ahora bien, Carlisle había dejado en claro que la Academia Yokai iba a ser profundamente diferente de todo lo que había experimentado nunca antes. Pero Carlisle no había dicho nada acerca de un bosque escalofriante maldita sea!Parecía como si el conductor del autobús recogió en su vacilación, porque, dijo, "No te preocupes, hijito, no estamos en la escuela todavía. Eres un poco nervioso por el entorno, ¿no?" Edward asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía leer los pensamientos del conductor del autobús. ¿Puede la razón por la que no podía leer los pensamientos del conductor del autobús es que el conductor del autobús podía leer su?

"Je je je", se rió el conductor del autobús. "Si usted piensa que esto es de miedo, esperando hasta que aparezca la nueva escuela!"

"Eso es todo", pensó Edward a sí mismo. "Ahora estoy seguro de que este chico puede leer mis pensamientos!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que, hijo?" Edward dio un salto.

"Debido a que seguir haciendo las cosas de esa manera!"

"Lo siento. Sólo voy a decir ahora que hemos de unos quince minutos antes de que lleguemos", dijo el conductor del autobús. "Yo le aconsejo que cambie en su uniforme de ahora. La escuela no toma bien a los estudiantes sin uniforme".

"¿Sabes lo que vez que el estudiante de intercambio se espera que llegue?"Kurumu preguntó Yukari.

"Creo que a las 3:30", respondió la joven bruja, mirando el reloj de cuco de edad en la pared en el salón del dormitorio de las niñas del estudio.

"Hmm ... es 3:00 ahora", murmuró Kurumu, más para sí que a nadie más. "Te veré más tarde, Yukari!"

"¡Pero espera!" Yukari exclamó. "Pensé que habías dicho que me explicaba este concepto humano de la televisión!"

"Más tarde!" Kurumu volvió a llamar. "O mejor aún, vaya a preguntar a Tsukune al respecto! Estaría mejor en explicar a usted de todos modos!" Ella salió corriendo, dejando a un confuso Yukari a su paso.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" la bruja le preguntó en voz alta. "Oh, bueno. Voy a ir a preguntarle a Moka."

Kurumu sabía dónde estaba el autobús iba a entrar a la escuela, y ella iba a ser de cien por ciento listo para dar el estudiante de intercambio nuevo una muy buena bienvenida a la Academia Yokai. Ella miró su pelo en un espejo compacto, y se alisó un lápiz labial rojo brillante Tsukune había traido de vuelta al mundo humano para ella en los labios. Ella estaba lista!

El autobús rugió a través del túnel, y se detuvo. Kurumu agazapado, listo para saltar sobre su víctima masculina desprevenido al desembarcar. ¡Oh, cómo esperaba que él era atractivo!

Ella no estaba decepcionado. Cuando vio a Edward bajarse del autobús, ella se sorprendió de lo guapo que era, como si hubiese sido cincelada por Rosier mismo *. Tan pronto como el autobús partió, el nuevo estudiante echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Perfecto", pensó Kurumu. "Él parece desorientado!" Con eso, se metió en la vista y lloró un poco lamentable. "Por favor, ayúdame!" Al oír su voz, Eduardo se dio la vuelta. Tan pronto como vio lo que él pensaba que era una dama delicada joven que lucha a caminar, ampliada a su lado.

"Se ha hecho daño, señorita?" -preguntó cortésmente.

"No, no, yo no estoy herido", se convirtió en el Kurumu encanto. "Acabo de siempre ha sido enfermiza y mi pecho se siente como que va a reventar!" No podía dejar de notar que los ojos de Edward parpadeó a su busto, y ella tuvo que luchar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él se enamora de él tan fácilmente. "Por lo general, yo vengo aquí con un amigo, pero hoy pensé que podía hacerlo. Supongo que me equivoqué." Ella frunció los labios un poco, y podría decir que sus palabras estaban teniendo un efecto sobre el estudiante de intercambio.

"¡Basta!" Edward tenía que hablar con él en silencio. "Ella es muy hermosa, y ella tiene los pechos muy grandes, pero hay que Bella! Dejar de mirar a esta joven de esa manera! Ella tiene probablemente su verdadero amor también! Y no se olvide, usted está en una escuela para monstruos ¡Ella es un monstruo, no importa cuán monstruosa no parece! " Sí, nuestro amigo Edward tenía un tiempo bastante difícil. Pero, en su defensa, Kurumu se había convertido en la magia súcubo. No hombre vivo podría resistirlo.

"Vamos ahora, con tan sólo mirar a los ojos", ha querido Kurumu. Este muchacho era increíblemente sexy, y si se podía conseguir bajo su hechizo. Él estaba a punto de, cuando de repente, una voz por encima de pedido,

"Kurumu, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Kurumu se rompió el foco de un minuto para mirar hacia arriba. En el árbol por encima de ellos, Mizore se acecho.

"Creo que una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo!"

"Ustedes saben que no se supone que seducir a nuestros compañeros", dijo Mizore sabiamente, haciendo estallar la piruleta de la boca.

"¿Qué sabes tú, que enredadera de una mujer de nieve?" Kurumu chilló. Mizore simplemente sonrió y se volvió hacia Edward.

"Vas a tener que disculpar Kurumu. Ella está haciendo lo que es natural para ella. Estoy Mizore, por cierto." Ella hizo una reverencia. Edward devolvió el gesto.

"Soy Edward," dijo.

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que ir a buscar a Tsukune", dijo Kurumu. Ella todavía estaba haciendo un mohín de su plan maestro de ser interrumpido por Mizore. De repente, Edward se animó.

"Usted sabe Tsukune? Se supone que para ser mi compañero de cuarto."

"Sí, lo sé", respondió Mizore. "Ustedes dos han de ser introducidas."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Yo no soy demasiado aficionado a este capítulo, para ser honesto. Pero estoy tan cansado de los preparativos del examen que es lo mejor que me he convertido en un rato. Yo tenía tres borradores de este capítulo, y yo realmente quería tener Kurumu tratar de seducir a Edward. Pensé que sería , nada de lo que escribió se acercó a la imagen que yo tenía en mi cabeza. También me gustaría que fuera un poco más fisuras y, pero que va a ser por el camión en los próximos capítulos.

* Rosier: De acuerdo con Histoire Sebastien Michaelis es admirable de la posesión de conversión et d'une Penitente, una jerarquía demonio del 1613, Rosier es el demonio del amor. Desde Kurumu es una súcubo, que tenía sentido para mí tener su referencia a Edward como una creación de un demonio de la lujuria, el amor, la atracción, o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurrió en ese sentido.

-Kaboom


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Él fue, en el nombre, se supone que estudiar. Sin embargo, Tsukune Aono no era de centrarse muy duro en sus estudios, y en el momento actual, que estaba tomando una siesta en la parte superior de un libro llamado La madre del novio Humanos Diplomacia través de los tiempos. No importa que los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca le estaban dando miradas extrañas para los ronquidos en el centro de la zona de estudio. Sólo que no le importaba. O, al menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió que algo besar su mejilla suavemente y en voz baja, "Wakey Wakey, sexy". Tsukune subieron casi un pie en el aire y miró al delincuente.

"Kurumu! ¿Qué hemos discutido sobre el espacio personal?" -preguntó con enojo. Kurumu parecía herido.

"Yo sólo te despierta de una manera amorosa", hizo un mohín que ella. "Yo sólo quería presentarle a su compañero de cuarto." Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Edward, que estaba de nuevo junto a Mizore. Mizore sólo parecía aburrido.

"Buenas tardes, Cullen-san," dijo Tsukune cortésmente, pronunciar el apellido del otro chico con un ligero acento. "Es muy bonito conocerte al fin." Hizo una reverencia, y Edward le devolvió el gesto.

"En cuanto a ti, Aono," dijo Edward. "Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus amigos aquí, señorita Kurumu y Mizore señorita." Mizore asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió Kurumu. Tsukune miró con recelo.

"Espero que no causó ningún problema para usted", dijo. Kurumu hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente, y resopló Mizore. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Tsukune quedó sin aliento.

"Kurumu! Usted no lo hizo!"

"Bueno, yo no", respondió ella. "No es que él es uno de mis esclavos ahora! Mizore aquí apareció y arruinó el plan."

"Y es algo muy bueno que hice", contestó Mizore. Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.¿Por qué siquiera se molestan en hacer esa pregunta? Las probabilidades estaban en cuando algo como esto sucedió que él ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si él no quería. ¿Por qué molestarse?

"Cullen-san, ¿le gustaría ver el dormitorio?" -preguntó cortésmente. "Yo puedo ayudarle a mover sus pertenencias pulg"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Eduardo. "¿Me puede mostrar dónde está?"

"En realidad no estaban bromeando cuando dijo que estos edificios tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse", dijo Edward. Él y Tsukune se descansa en la actualidad fuera del edificio del dormitorio después de llevar la mayor parte de las cosas de Edward. Todavía tenía una maleta, pero ninguno de ellos sobre todo quería que caminar penosamente copia de seguridad de siete tramos de escaleras, sobre todo después de acarrear todo, desde un enorme tronco de un televisor de plasma establece en una estantería ricamente tallada a la residencia. "Ni siquiera hay un ascensor?"

"Me temo que no", jadeó Tsukune. "Pero si tengo que decir, Cullen-san, no te ves cansado en absoluto. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tu resistencia de!"

"¿Puedes por favor no me llame Cullen-san?" Edward preguntó. "Me parece extraño. Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! Sólo Edward está muy bien."

"Edward?" Tsukune respondió dubitativamente. "No sé ... lo intentaré."

"Y que te llamo Tsukune?" Edward añadido. Tsukune dudó un momento y luego respondió:

"Claro ... Edward."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?" Edward preguntó.

"Bien".

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" Edward preguntó con seriedad. Tsukune se sorprendió.

"Yo-ello va en contra de las reglas de la escuela para revelar esa información", dijo rápidamente. "Porque-ya que puede provocar rivalidades. De hecho, hace unas semanas una chica reveló que ella era un * Dullahan. Alguien robó la cabeza y le tomó casi dos semanas para que alguien lo encuentre. Ella siguió estrellándose sobre y tropezando con las cosas ya que su cuerpo no podía ver. Revelando qué clase de monstruo que sólo deja abrir a los problemas. Expone sus puntos débiles, ¿me entiendes? " Tsukune estaba sudando ahora.Esperemos que Edward iba a comprar esta explicación. Pero él parecía aún más problemas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que su amiga, la señorita llamada Miss Kurumu Mizore una" mujer de la nieve "¿Es que su tipo de monstruo?" , preguntó. Tsukune se echó a reír.

"Cualquiera que mira a Mizore puede decir que ella es una mujer de la nieve. La paleta, el color del pelo, el hecho de que su piel es muy frío, ella es una mujer de la nieve, o Yuki Onna-en mi idioma, no importa cómo se mire . No existe ningún punto en su tratar de ocultarlo ", dijo. "Y a veces las personas ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo. Creo que lo que has descubierto lo que es Kurumu".

"A. .. súcubo? La forma en que se arrojó a mí me hizo pensar," dijo Edward.Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ella no parecía importarle que yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar."

"Kurumu típica", dijo Tsukune. "Ella sólo lanza a sí misma en el que se siente."

"¿Hace que a menudo?" Edward preguntó. "Porque si se va a hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, prefiero irme ahora. Yo no quiero siquiera tener la tentación de engañar a la persona que amo."

"Er ... No eres un poco joven para haber decidido sobre una persona que amas?" uno completamente diferente, la voz femenina preguntó. Edward miró a su alrededor en un pánico, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, Tsukune sabía qué hacer.

"Suigetsu-san, ti mismo espectáculo!" , exclamó. "No asustar al chico nuevo!" De repente una chica se dejó caer desde el techo y se inclinó ante Tsukune.

"Por la tarde, Aono", dijo. "Lo siento para escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitar escuchar la declaración de su amigo que él tiene a alguien que ama, que quiere ser fiel a. ¿No es él un poco joven? Después de todo, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar. O los monstruos en la tierra, como sea el caso. "

"Tsukune, ¿quién es este?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Ah, Toshiko Suigetsu, cumplir con Edward Cullen," Tsukune los presentó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás atado ya! Sin duda, eres demasiado joven para haber encontrado a la chica adecuada. O chico, según el caso puede ser", dijo.Edward cerdas.

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy 109 años!" que maulló. Toshiko sólo se rió.

"Lo único que digo es que es una mala idea para que usted se amarre a una niña en este momento. Usted está en la escuela secundaria! Live it up! Y me da una llamada cuando usted decide sobre eso! Yo vivo cuatro habitaciones por debajo de Aono aquí ... si alguna vez encuentro solo venir a visitarme. Te voy a mostrar algunas buenas razones para no estar solo. " Antes de que Edward podía hacer nada, dio un salto de distancia. Edward resopló.

"¡Qué puta!-Imagine que una joven se comporta como un degenerado!"

"¿Quién, Suigetsu-san?" Tsukune, dijo, sorprendido. "No es más que solo. Una gran cantidad de gente a encontrar su costumbre de saltar fuera de lugar. Lo único que quiere es alguien a quien amar."

"Bueno, será mejor que no vengan después de mí. Tengo a alguien!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Je, me gustaba escribir este capítulo. Parece como si todas las chicas de la escuela van a venir en pos de los pobres Edward y tratar de seducirlo. Bueno, todos ellos, excepto Moka, ya que tipo de destruir el propósito de esta historia.

* Dullahan-creo que el jinete sin cabeza de la leyenda de Sleepy Hollow

-Tres KaboomChapter

Él fue, en el nombre, se supone que estudiar. Sin embargo, Tsukune Aono no era de centrarse muy duro en sus estudios, y en el momento actual, que estaba tomando una siesta en la parte superior de un libro llamado La madre del novio Humanos Diplomacia través de los tiempos. No importa que los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca le estaban dando miradas extrañas para los ronquidos en el centro de la zona de estudio. Sólo que no le importaba. O, al menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió que algo besar su mejilla suavemente y en voz baja, "Wakey Wakey, sexy". Tsukune subieron casi un pie en el aire y miró al delincuente.

"Kurumu! ¿Qué hemos discutido sobre el espacio personal?" -preguntó con enojo. Kurumu parecía herido.

"Yo sólo te despierta de una manera amorosa", hizo un mohín que ella. "Yo sólo quería presentarle a su compañero de cuarto." Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Edward, que estaba de nuevo junto a Mizore. Mizore sólo parecía aburrido.

"Buenas tardes, Cullen-san," dijo Tsukune cortésmente, pronunciar el apellido del otro chico con un ligero acento. "Es muy bonito conocerte al fin." Hizo una reverencia, y Edward le devolvió el gesto.

"En cuanto a ti, Aono," dijo Edward. "Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus amigos aquí, señorita Kurumu y Mizore señorita." Mizore asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió Kurumu. Tsukune miró con recelo.

"Espero que no causó ningún problema para usted", dijo. Kurumu hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente, y resopló Mizore. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Tsukune quedó sin aliento.

"Kurumu! Usted no lo hizo!"

"Bueno, yo no", respondió ella. "No es que él es uno de mis esclavos ahora! Mizore aquí apareció y arruinó el plan."

"Y es algo muy bueno que hice", contestó Mizore. Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.¿Por qué siquiera se molestan en hacer esa pregunta? Las probabilidades estaban en cuando algo como esto sucedió que él ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si él no quería. ¿Por qué molestarse?

"Cullen-san, ¿le gustaría ver el dormitorio?" -preguntó cortésmente. "Yo puedo ayudarle a mover sus pertenencias pulg"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Eduardo. "¿Me puede mostrar dónde está?"

"En realidad no estaban bromeando cuando dijo que estos edificios tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse", dijo Edward. Él y Tsukune se descansa en la actualidad fuera del edificio del dormitorio después de llevar la mayor parte de las cosas de Edward. Todavía tenía una maleta, pero ninguno de ellos sobre todo quería que caminar penosamente copia de seguridad de siete tramos de escaleras, sobre todo después de acarrear todo, desde un enorme tronco de un televisor de plasma establece en una estantería ricamente tallada a la residencia. "Ni siquiera hay un ascensor?"

"Me temo que no", jadeó Tsukune. "Pero si tengo que decir, Cullen-san, no te ves cansado en absoluto. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tu resistencia de!"

"¿Puedes por favor no me llame Cullen-san?" Edward preguntó. "Me parece extraño. Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! Sólo Edward está muy bien."

"Edward?" Tsukune respondió dubitativamente. "No sé ... lo intentaré."

"Y que te llamo Tsukune?" Edward añadido. Tsukune dudó un momento y luego respondió:

"Claro ... Edward."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?" Edward preguntó.

"Bien".

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" Edward preguntó con seriedad. Tsukune se sorprendió.

"Yo-ello va en contra de las reglas de la escuela para revelar esa información", dijo rápidamente. "Porque-ya que puede provocar rivalidades. De hecho, hace unas semanas una chica reveló que ella era un * Dullahan. Alguien robó la cabeza y le tomó casi dos semanas para que alguien lo encuentre. Ella siguió estrellándose sobre y tropezando con las cosas ya que su cuerpo no podía ver. Revelando qué clase de monstruo que sólo deja abrir a los problemas. Expone sus puntos débiles, ¿me entiendes? " Tsukune estaba sudando ahora.Esperemos que Edward iba a comprar esta explicación. Pero él parecía aún más problemas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que su amiga, la señorita llamada Miss Kurumu Mizore una" mujer de la nieve "¿Es que su tipo de monstruo?" , preguntó. Tsukune se echó a reír.

"Cualquiera que mira a Mizore puede decir que ella es una mujer de la nieve. La paleta, el color del pelo, el hecho de que su piel es muy frío, ella es una mujer de la nieve, o Yuki Onna-en mi idioma, no importa cómo se mire . No existe ningún punto en su tratar de ocultarlo ", dijo. "Y a veces las personas ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo. Creo que lo que has descubierto lo que es Kurumu".

"A. .. súcubo? La forma en que se arrojó a mí me hizo pensar," dijo Edward.Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ella no parecía importarle que yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar."

"Kurumu típica", dijo Tsukune. "Ella sólo lanza a sí misma en el que se siente."

"¿Hace que a menudo?" Edward preguntó. "Porque si se va a hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, prefiero irme ahora. Yo no quiero siquiera tener la tentación de engañar a la persona que amo."

"Er ... No eres un poco joven para haber decidido sobre una persona que amas?" uno completamente diferente, la voz femenina preguntó. Edward miró a su alrededor en un pánico, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, Tsukune sabía qué hacer.

"Suigetsu-san, ti mismo espectáculo!" , exclamó. "No asustar al chico nuevo!" De repente una chica se dejó caer desde el techo y se inclinó ante Tsukune.

"Por la tarde, Aono", dijo. "Lo siento para escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitar escuchar la declaración de su amigo que él tiene a alguien que ama, que quiere ser fiel a. ¿No es él un poco joven? Después de todo, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar. O los monstruos en la tierra, como sea el caso. "

"Tsukune, ¿quién es este?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Ah, Toshiko Suigetsu, cumplir con Edward Cullen," Tsukune los presentó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás atado ya! Sin duda, eres demasiado joven para haber encontrado a la chica adecuada. O chico, según el caso puede ser", dijo.Edward cerdas.

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy 109 años!" que maulló. Toshiko sólo se rió.

"Lo único que digo es que es una mala idea para que usted se amarre a una niña en este momento. Usted está en la escuela secundaria! Live it up! Y me da una llamada cuando usted decide sobre eso! Yo vivo cuatro habitaciones por debajo de Aono aquí ... si alguna vez encuentro solo venir a visitarme. Te voy a mostrar algunas buenas razones para no estar solo. " Antes de que Edward podía hacer nada, dio un salto de distancia. Edward resopló.

"¡Qué puta!-Imagine que una joven se comporta como un degenerado!"

"¿Quién, Suigetsu-san?" Tsukune, dijo, sorprendido. "No es más que solo. Una gran cantidad de gente a encontrar su costumbre de saltar fuera de lugar. Lo único que quiere es alguien a quien amar."

"Bueno, será mejor que no vengan después de mí. Tengo a alguien!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Je, me gustaba escribir este capítulo. Parece como si todas las chicas de la escuela van a venir en pos de los pobres Edward y tratar de seducirlo. Bueno, todos ellos, excepto Moka, ya que tipo de destruir el propósito de esta historia.

* Dullahan-creo que el jinete sin cabeza de la leyenda de Sleepy Hollow

-Tres KaboomChapter

Él fue, en el nombre, se supone que estudiar. Sin embargo, Tsukune Aono no era de centrarse muy duro en sus estudios, y en el momento actual, que estaba tomando una siesta en la parte superior de un libro llamado La madre del novio Humanos Diplomacia través de los tiempos. No importa que los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca le estaban dando miradas extrañas para los ronquidos en el centro de la zona de estudio. Sólo que no le importaba. O, al menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió que algo besar su mejilla suavemente y en voz baja, "Wakey Wakey, sexy". Tsukune subieron casi un pie en el aire y miró al delincuente.

"Kurumu! ¿Qué hemos discutido sobre el espacio personal?" -preguntó con enojo. Kurumu parecía herido.

"Yo sólo te despierta de una manera amorosa", hizo un mohín que ella. "Yo sólo quería presentarle a su compañero de cuarto." Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Edward, que estaba de nuevo junto a Mizore. Mizore sólo parecía aburrido.

"Buenas tardes, Cullen-san," dijo Tsukune cortésmente, pronunciar el apellido del otro chico con un ligero acento. "Es muy bonito conocerte al fin." Hizo una reverencia, y Edward le devolvió el gesto.

"En cuanto a ti, Aono," dijo Edward. "Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus amigos aquí, señorita Kurumu y Mizore señorita." Mizore asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió Kurumu. Tsukune miró con recelo.

"Espero que no causó ningún problema para usted", dijo. Kurumu hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente, y resopló Mizore. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Tsukune quedó sin aliento.

"Kurumu! Usted no lo hizo!"

"Bueno, yo no", respondió ella. "No es que él es uno de mis esclavos ahora! Mizore aquí apareció y arruinó el plan."

"Y es algo muy bueno que hice", contestó Mizore. Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.¿Por qué siquiera se molestan en hacer esa pregunta? Las probabilidades estaban en cuando algo como esto sucedió que él ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si él no quería. ¿Por qué molestarse?

"Cullen-san, ¿le gustaría ver el dormitorio?" -preguntó cortésmente. "Yo puedo ayudarle a mover sus pertenencias pulg"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Eduardo. "¿Me puede mostrar dónde está?"

"En realidad no estaban bromeando cuando dijo que estos edificios tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse", dijo Edward. Él y Tsukune se descansa en la actualidad fuera del edificio del dormitorio después de llevar la mayor parte de las cosas de Edward. Todavía tenía una maleta, pero ninguno de ellos sobre todo quería que caminar penosamente copia de seguridad de siete tramos de escaleras, sobre todo después de acarrear todo, desde un enorme tronco de un televisor de plasma establece en una estantería ricamente tallada a la residencia. "Ni siquiera hay un ascensor?"

"Me temo que no", jadeó Tsukune. "Pero si tengo que decir, Cullen-san, no te ves cansado en absoluto. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tu resistencia de!"

"¿Puedes por favor no me llame Cullen-san?" Edward preguntó. "Me parece extraño. Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! Sólo Edward está muy bien."

"Edward?" Tsukune respondió dubitativamente. "No sé ... lo intentaré."

"Y que te llamo Tsukune?" Edward añadido. Tsukune dudó un momento y luego respondió:

"Claro ... Edward."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?" Edward preguntó.

"Bien".

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" Edward preguntó con seriedad. Tsukune se sorprendió.

"Yo-ello va en contra de las reglas de la escuela para revelar esa información", dijo rápidamente. "Porque-ya que puede provocar rivalidades. De hecho, hace unas semanas una chica reveló que ella era un * Dullahan. Alguien robó la cabeza y le tomó casi dos semanas para que alguien lo encuentre. Ella siguió estrellándose sobre y tropezando con las cosas ya que su cuerpo no podía ver. Revelando qué clase de monstruo que sólo deja abrir a los problemas. Expone sus puntos débiles, ¿me entiendes? " Tsukune estaba sudando ahora.Esperemos que Edward iba a comprar esta explicación. Pero él parecía aún más problemas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que su amiga, la señorita llamada Miss Kurumu Mizore una" mujer de la nieve "¿Es que su tipo de monstruo?" , preguntó. Tsukune se echó a reír.

"Cualquiera que mira a Mizore puede decir que ella es una mujer de la nieve. La paleta, el color del pelo, el hecho de que su piel es muy frío, ella es una mujer de la nieve, o Yuki Onna-en mi idioma, no importa cómo se mire . No existe ningún punto en su tratar de ocultarlo ", dijo. "Y a veces las personas ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo. Creo que lo que has descubierto lo que es Kurumu".

"A. .. súcubo? La forma en que se arrojó a mí me hizo pensar," dijo Edward.Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ella no parecía importarle que yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar."

"Kurumu típica", dijo Tsukune. "Ella sólo lanza a sí misma en el que se siente."

"¿Hace que a menudo?" Edward preguntó. "Porque si se va a hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, prefiero irme ahora. Yo no quiero siquiera tener la tentación de engañar a la persona que amo."

"Er ... No eres un poco joven para haber decidido sobre una persona que amas?" uno completamente diferente, la voz femenina preguntó. Edward miró a su alrededor en un pánico, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, Tsukune sabía qué hacer.

"Suigetsu-san, ti mismo espectáculo!" , exclamó. "No asustar al chico nuevo!" De repente una chica se dejó caer desde el techo y se inclinó ante Tsukune.

"Por la tarde, Aono", dijo. "Lo siento para escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitar escuchar la declaración de su amigo que él tiene a alguien que ama, que quiere ser fiel a. ¿No es él un poco joven? Después de todo, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar. O los monstruos en la tierra, como sea el caso. "

"Tsukune, ¿quién es este?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Ah, Toshiko Suigetsu, cumplir con Edward Cullen," Tsukune los presentó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás atado ya! Sin duda, eres demasiado joven para haber encontrado a la chica adecuada. O chico, según el caso puede ser", dijo.Edward cerdas.

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy 109 años!" que maulló. Toshiko sólo se rió.

"Lo único que digo es que es una mala idea para que usted se amarre a una niña en este momento. Usted está en la escuela secundaria! Live it up! Y me da una llamada cuando usted decide sobre eso! Yo vivo cuatro habitaciones por debajo de Aono aquí ... si alguna vez encuentro solo venir a visitarme. Te voy a mostrar algunas buenas razones para no estar solo. " Antes de que Edward podía hacer nada, dio un salto de distancia. Edward resopló.

"¡Qué puta!-Imagine que una joven se comporta como un degenerado!"

"¿Quién, Suigetsu-san?" Tsukune, dijo, sorprendido. "No es más que solo. Una gran cantidad de gente a encontrar su costumbre de saltar fuera de lugar. Lo único que quiere es alguien a quien amar."

"Bueno, será mejor que no vengan después de mí. Tengo a alguien!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Je, me gustaba escribir este capítulo. Parece como si todas las chicas de la escuela van a venir en pos de los pobres Edward y tratar de seducirlo. Bueno, todos ellos, excepto Moka, ya que tipo de destruir el propósito de esta historia.

* Dullahan-creo que el jinete sin cabeza de la leyenda de Sleepy Hollow

-Tres KaboomChapter

Él fue, en el nombre, se supone que estudiar. Sin embargo, Tsukune Aono no era de centrarse muy duro en sus estudios, y en el momento actual, que estaba tomando una siesta en la parte superior de un libro llamado La madre del novio Humanos Diplomacia través de los tiempos. No importa que los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca le estaban dando miradas extrañas para los ronquidos en el centro de la zona de estudio. Sólo que no le importaba. O, al menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió que algo besar su mejilla suavemente y en voz baja, "Wakey Wakey, sexy". Tsukune subieron casi un pie en el aire y miró al delincuente.

"Kurumu! ¿Qué hemos discutido sobre el espacio personal?" -preguntó con enojo. Kurumu parecía herido.

"Yo sólo te despierta de una manera amorosa", hizo un mohín que ella. "Yo sólo quería presentarle a su compañero de cuarto." Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Edward, que estaba de nuevo junto a Mizore. Mizore sólo parecía aburrido.

"Buenas tardes, Cullen-san," dijo Tsukune cortésmente, pronunciar el apellido del otro chico con un ligero acento. "Es muy bonito conocerte al fin." Hizo una reverencia, y Edward le devolvió el gesto.

"En cuanto a ti, Aono," dijo Edward. "Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus amigos aquí, señorita Kurumu y Mizore señorita." Mizore asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió Kurumu. Tsukune miró con recelo.

"Espero que no causó ningún problema para usted", dijo. Kurumu hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente, y resopló Mizore. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Tsukune quedó sin aliento.

"Kurumu! Usted no lo hizo!"

"Bueno, yo no", respondió ella. "No es que él es uno de mis esclavos ahora! Mizore aquí apareció y arruinó el plan."

"Y es algo muy bueno que hice", contestó Mizore. Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.¿Por qué siquiera se molestan en hacer esa pregunta? Las probabilidades estaban en cuando algo como esto sucedió que él ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si él no quería. ¿Por qué molestarse?

"Cullen-san, ¿le gustaría ver el dormitorio?" -preguntó cortésmente. "Yo puedo ayudarle a mover sus pertenencias pulg"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Eduardo. "¿Me puede mostrar dónde está?"

"En realidad no estaban bromeando cuando dijo que estos edificios tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse", dijo Edward. Él y Tsukune se descansa en la actualidad fuera del edificio del dormitorio después de llevar la mayor parte de las cosas de Edward. Todavía tenía una maleta, pero ninguno de ellos sobre todo quería que caminar penosamente copia de seguridad de siete tramos de escaleras, sobre todo después de acarrear todo, desde un enorme tronco de un televisor de plasma establece en una estantería ricamente tallada a la residencia. "Ni siquiera hay un ascensor?"

"Me temo que no", jadeó Tsukune. "Pero si tengo que decir, Cullen-san, no te ves cansado en absoluto. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tu resistencia de!"

"¿Puedes por favor no me llame Cullen-san?" Edward preguntó. "Me parece extraño. Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! Sólo Edward está muy bien."

"Edward?" Tsukune respondió dubitativamente. "No sé ... lo intentaré."

"Y que te llamo Tsukune?" Edward añadido. Tsukune dudó un momento y luego respondió:

"Claro ... Edward."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?" Edward preguntó.

"Bien".

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" Edward preguntó con seriedad. Tsukune se sorprendió.

"Yo-ello va en contra de las reglas de la escuela para revelar esa información", dijo rápidamente. "Porque-ya que puede provocar rivalidades. De hecho, hace unas semanas una chica reveló que ella era un * Dullahan. Alguien robó la cabeza y le tomó casi dos semanas para que alguien lo encuentre. Ella siguió estrellándose sobre y tropezando con las cosas ya que su cuerpo no podía ver. Revelando qué clase de monstruo que sólo deja abrir a los problemas. Expone sus puntos débiles, ¿me entiendes? " Tsukune estaba sudando ahora.Esperemos que Edward iba a comprar esta explicación. Pero él parecía aún más problemas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que su amiga, la señorita llamada Miss Kurumu Mizore una" mujer de la nieve "¿Es que su tipo de monstruo?" , preguntó. Tsukune se echó a reír.

"Cualquiera que mira a Mizore puede decir que ella es una mujer de la nieve. La paleta, el color del pelo, el hecho de que su piel es muy frío, ella es una mujer de la nieve, o Yuki Onna-en mi idioma, no importa cómo se mire . No existe ningún punto en su tratar de ocultarlo ", dijo. "Y a veces las personas ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo. Creo que lo que has descubierto lo que es Kurumu".

"A. .. súcubo? La forma en que se arrojó a mí me hizo pensar," dijo Edward.Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ella no parecía importarle que yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar."

"Kurumu típica", dijo Tsukune. "Ella sólo lanza a sí misma en el que se siente."

"¿Hace que a menudo?" Edward preguntó. "Porque si se va a hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, prefiero irme ahora. Yo no quiero siquiera tener la tentación de engañar a la persona que amo."

"Er ... No eres un poco joven para haber decidido sobre una persona que amas?" uno completamente diferente, la voz femenina preguntó. Edward miró a su alrededor en un pánico, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, Tsukune sabía qué hacer.

"Suigetsu-san, ti mismo espectáculo!" , exclamó. "No asustar al chico nuevo!" De repente una chica se dejó caer desde el techo y se inclinó ante Tsukune.

"Por la tarde, Aono", dijo. "Lo siento para escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitar escuchar la declaración de su amigo que él tiene a alguien que ama, que quiere ser fiel a. ¿No es él un poco joven? Después de todo, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar. O los monstruos en la tierra, como sea el caso. "

"Tsukune, ¿quién es este?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Ah, Toshiko Suigetsu, cumplir con Edward Cullen," Tsukune los presentó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás atado ya! Sin duda, eres demasiado joven para haber encontrado a la chica adecuada. O chico, según el caso puede ser", dijo.Edward cerdas.

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy 109 años!" que maulló. Toshiko sólo se rió.

"Lo único que digo es que es una mala idea para que usted se amarre a una niña en este momento. Usted está en la escuela secundaria! Live it up! Y me da una llamada cuando usted decide sobre eso! Yo vivo cuatro habitaciones por debajo de Aono aquí ... si alguna vez encuentro solo venir a visitarme. Te voy a mostrar algunas buenas razones para no estar solo. " Antes de que Edward podía hacer nada, dio un salto de distancia. Edward resopló.

"¡Qué puta!-Imagine que una joven se comporta como un degenerado!"

"¿Quién, Suigetsu-san?" Tsukune, dijo, sorprendido. "No es más que solo. Una gran cantidad de gente a encontrar su costumbre de saltar fuera de lugar. Lo único que quiere es alguien a quien amar."

"Bueno, será mejor que no vengan después de mí. Tengo a alguien!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Je, me gustaba escribir este capítulo. Parece como si todas las chicas de la escuela van a venir en pos de los pobres Edward y tratar de seducirlo. Bueno, todos ellos, excepto Moka, ya que tipo de destruir el propósito de esta historia.

* Dullahan-creo que el jinete sin cabeza de la leyenda de Sleepy Hollow

-Tres KaboomChapter

Él fue, en el nombre, se supone que estudiar. Sin embargo, Tsukune Aono no era de centrarse muy duro en sus estudios, y en el momento actual, que estaba tomando una siesta en la parte superior de un libro llamado La madre del novio Humanos Diplomacia través de los tiempos. No importa que los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca le estaban dando miradas extrañas para los ronquidos en el centro de la zona de estudio. Sólo que no le importaba. O, al menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió que algo besar su mejilla suavemente y en voz baja, "Wakey Wakey, sexy". Tsukune subieron casi un pie en el aire y miró al delincuente.

"Kurumu! ¿Qué hemos discutido sobre el espacio personal?" -preguntó con enojo. Kurumu parecía herido.

"Yo sólo te despierta de una manera amorosa", hizo un mohín que ella. "Yo sólo quería presentarle a su compañero de cuarto." Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Edward, que estaba de nuevo junto a Mizore. Mizore sólo parecía aburrido.

"Buenas tardes, Cullen-san," dijo Tsukune cortésmente, pronunciar el apellido del otro chico con un ligero acento. "Es muy bonito conocerte al fin." Hizo una reverencia, y Edward le devolvió el gesto.

"En cuanto a ti, Aono," dijo Edward. "Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a sus amigos aquí, señorita Kurumu y Mizore señorita." Mizore asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió Kurumu. Tsukune miró con recelo.

"Espero que no causó ningún problema para usted", dijo. Kurumu hizo todo lo posible para parecer inocente, y resopló Mizore. Edward miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Tsukune quedó sin aliento.

"Kurumu! Usted no lo hizo!"

"Bueno, yo no", respondió ella. "No es que él es uno de mis esclavos ahora! Mizore aquí apareció y arruinó el plan."

"Y es algo muy bueno que hice", contestó Mizore. Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.¿Por qué siquiera se molestan en hacer esa pregunta? Las probabilidades estaban en cuando algo como esto sucedió que él ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si él no quería. ¿Por qué molestarse?

"Cullen-san, ¿le gustaría ver el dormitorio?" -preguntó cortésmente. "Yo puedo ayudarle a mover sus pertenencias pulg"

"Eso estaría bien", respondió Eduardo. "¿Me puede mostrar dónde está?"

"En realidad no estaban bromeando cuando dijo que estos edificios tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse", dijo Edward. Él y Tsukune se descansa en la actualidad fuera del edificio del dormitorio después de llevar la mayor parte de las cosas de Edward. Todavía tenía una maleta, pero ninguno de ellos sobre todo quería que caminar penosamente copia de seguridad de siete tramos de escaleras, sobre todo después de acarrear todo, desde un enorme tronco de un televisor de plasma establece en una estantería ricamente tallada a la residencia. "Ni siquiera hay un ascensor?"

"Me temo que no", jadeó Tsukune. "Pero si tengo que decir, Cullen-san, no te ves cansado en absoluto. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tu resistencia de!"

"¿Puedes por favor no me llame Cullen-san?" Edward preguntó. "Me parece extraño. Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto! Sólo Edward está muy bien."

"Edward?" Tsukune respondió dubitativamente. "No sé ... lo intentaré."

"Y que te llamo Tsukune?" Edward añadido. Tsukune dudó un momento y luego respondió:

"Claro ... Edward."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?" Edward preguntó.

"Bien".

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?" Edward preguntó con seriedad. Tsukune se sorprendió.

"Yo-ello va en contra de las reglas de la escuela para revelar esa información", dijo rápidamente. "Porque-ya que puede provocar rivalidades. De hecho, hace unas semanas una chica reveló que ella era un * Dullahan. Alguien robó la cabeza y le tomó casi dos semanas para que alguien lo encuentre. Ella siguió estrellándose sobre y tropezando con las cosas ya que su cuerpo no podía ver. Revelando qué clase de monstruo que sólo deja abrir a los problemas. Expone sus puntos débiles, ¿me entiendes? " Tsukune estaba sudando ahora.Esperemos que Edward iba a comprar esta explicación. Pero él parecía aún más problemas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que su amiga, la señorita llamada Miss Kurumu Mizore una" mujer de la nieve "¿Es que su tipo de monstruo?" , preguntó. Tsukune se echó a reír.

"Cualquiera que mira a Mizore puede decir que ella es una mujer de la nieve. La paleta, el color del pelo, el hecho de que su piel es muy frío, ella es una mujer de la nieve, o Yuki Onna-en mi idioma, no importa cómo se mire . No existe ningún punto en su tratar de ocultarlo ", dijo. "Y a veces las personas ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo. Creo que lo que has descubierto lo que es Kurumu".

"A. .. súcubo? La forma en que se arrojó a mí me hizo pensar," dijo Edward.Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ella no parecía importarle que yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar."

"Kurumu típica", dijo Tsukune. "Ella sólo lanza a sí misma en el que se siente."

"¿Hace que a menudo?" Edward preguntó. "Porque si se va a hacer ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, prefiero irme ahora. Yo no quiero siquiera tener la tentación de engañar a la persona que amo."

"Er ... No eres un poco joven para haber decidido sobre una persona que amas?" uno completamente diferente, la voz femenina preguntó. Edward miró a su alrededor en un pánico, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, Tsukune sabía qué hacer.

"Suigetsu-san, ti mismo espectáculo!" , exclamó. "No asustar al chico nuevo!" De repente una chica se dejó caer desde el techo y se inclinó ante Tsukune.

"Por la tarde, Aono", dijo. "Lo siento para escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude evitar escuchar la declaración de su amigo que él tiene a alguien que ama, que quiere ser fiel a. ¿No es él un poco joven? Después de todo, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar. O los monstruos en la tierra, como sea el caso. "

"Tsukune, ¿quién es este?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Ah, Toshiko Suigetsu, cumplir con Edward Cullen," Tsukune los presentó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás atado ya! Sin duda, eres demasiado joven para haber encontrado a la chica adecuada. O chico, según el caso puede ser", dijo.Edward cerdas.

"Voy a tener usted sabe que soy 109 años!" que maulló. Toshiko sólo se rió.

"Lo único que digo es que es una mala idea para que usted se amarre a una niña en este momento. Usted está en la escuela secundaria! Live it up! Y me da una llamada cuando usted decide sobre eso! Yo vivo cuatro habitaciones por debajo de Aono aquí ... si alguna vez encuentro solo venir a visitarme. Te voy a mostrar algunas buenas razones para no estar solo. "

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Noticias del ÚLTIMO Estudiante de la Academia Yokai de Atractivos sí Regó Como Pólvora Por Todo El Cuerpo Femenino de Estudios Andes. Tan pronto Como Las Niñas Que sí entero de Eduardo FUE Compartir la Habitación con Tsukune Aono, la cola formada Fuera de la habitación de la residencia inmediatamente. Pobre Tsukune no se podia abrir la Puerta para ir a la USAR La ducha pecado servicios acosado Por Una horda de monstruos Adolescentes hormonales Femeninos Que quieran Obtener Un buen Vistazo un su Nuevo compañero. Y Nadie estaba más El Interesado en ver al chico Nuevo Que Hata, el qué TIENE LA mala costumbre de DEJAR SUS REVISTAS un cuestionables Por ahí El baño de chicas. Edward tuvo Su imprimación Contacto Con Ella Un dia en El Desayuno.

"Hmmm ... ASI Que Esto Es El Estudiante de Transferencia de famosos", con Voz Lenta, espeluznante, MIENTRAS Que Edward habia dicho remontado UNA caja de sangre disfrazado de como la leche. Se quedo paralizado, y sí volvio Lentamente, y sí sorprendió al ver una rubia Una Niña Pequeña de Pie Detrás de el. La voz de la niña no se ha producido Absolutamente Su estipulación. Tsukune CASI SE ahogo Con Su rosquilla.

"G-Buenos días, Hata-san", balbuceó. "¿PUEDO ayudarle?" Hata he Miró fijamente, UNA sonrisa Jugando En Su Cara.

"Bueno, El Estudiante de Transferencia es tan sexy COMO DIJO Kurumu," Ella Se Rió Entre Dientes. "Sabe Usted, Aono, mi cumpleaños es Mañana. Al Menos podrias Darme Un buen regalo párrafo Celebrar El Día de mi Nacimiento."

"Uh, felicitaciones, Hata-san", DIJO Tsukune, no Muy Seguro De que la chica estaba Tomando. Ella sí Limito un sonreir.

"¿Sabes Lo Que Quiero para mi cumpleaños?" -Pregunto Con Ella, picardía.

"No, yo no", respondio Tsukune. "Pero yo apuesto un PUEDO Que adivinar. Que Se Puede Obtener certificado de regalo de las Naciones Unidas párr Que La tienda en la Ciudad Que Te Gusta ... ya SABES, el qué vende las REVISTAS Que Te gustan. Al Igual Que El Amor amor, El Amor del muchacho, o COMO SE Llamé ". Hata sí ruborizó.

"Es Niño travieso, ¿COMO SABES he aquí como se llama? Estoy Seguro Que de las Naciones Unidas TIENE escondite secreto escondido debajo del colchón!" -Chillo. "¡Qué maravilla! Y Tenías Razón, yo no Diría Que No sin un certificado de regalo. Pero Lo Que Quiero realmente para mi cumpleaños es to see Que Hacen Con Cullen, Aono." En ESE Momento, Edward sí ahogo Con Su sangre de La Caja.

"¿Estás loco!" -le grito. "Le di mi Palabra de Que No traicionaría un Único y Verdadero mi amor! Y ademas, incluso Es Posible HACER ESO Con Aono? Es UN HOMBRE! Soy un hombre!" Tsukune Bajo la Cabeza.

"En Realidad No deberia Haber Hecho ESO", murmuró. "Usted Acaba de abrir UNA Puerta Por La Que realmente no abrir DESEA." Edward parecia confundido.

"¿Por quien me-" Porqué FUE cortado. Hata estaba sonriendo, mostrando Afilados Dientes de tiburón.

"¿Nunca tiene los antes visto?" -Le Pregunto maliciosamente, sin destello en el SUS Ojos. "Bueno, Vamos a tener Que rectificar la ESA Situación. No Se Puede Ir a Través De Su vida sin presenciar El Paraíso".

"¡Hola! Hata-san!" UNA VOZ infantil en Voz Alta. Yukari FUE Corriendo Hacia el Grupo, puntiagudo sombrero Ladeado, sosteniendo Algo Entre SUS Brazos."Kurumu Encontrado Su imagen-libro Junto al estilo de Bañera de Nuevo. Me pregunto párrafo ponerlo un USTED!"

"Yukari-chan!" Hata exclamó. "Qué buen Momento! Yo sólo iba un algoritmo d entries Estudiante de Intercambio Agradable. Mi imagen-libro va un HACER Muy bien." Ella tomo El Libro de la chica, y he aquí que abrió Por Una Página Doblada. "Esta es mi favorita fotos, ¡jamas!" Metio El Libro Delante de la Cara de Edward. Visto Tsukune (no hay pecado sin Cierto Grado de desviación), Como La cara de Edward sí aparto de Su habitual palidez de alabastro de la ONU un tono enfermizo de verde espuma de mar, de las Naciones Unidas tono marrón, una ANU lavanda en unnatractive Lugar. Hata sí eco un reír.

"Si No Se besan Aono, Voy a infiltrarse en el SUS Sueños Ahora à partir de Hasta El Final del Año Escolar. Te voy a dar Este Tipo de Imagenes encantadoras Que Te despertarás Cada Mañana es UNA posicion ... incómodo. Ahora Llevar un Cabo mi Voluntad! "Que Ella grito.

"¡No! Tengo un Alguien Quien amo!" Edward grito. "No Voy A traicionarla?"

"Yo". La voz de Edward Tranquila causado párrafo detener Su diatriba. Alguna Manera Mizore habia Aparecido Junto A La Mesa, y Ella tomo la piruleta de la boca. "Usted SABE, Hata no te dejarán en paz HASTA Que Lo Haga Lo Que Ella pide. Y no es de como si Ella le pidio Que Corto pastel de el." Edward la Miró en Estado de shock. Ella no se You can servicios Serio Lo Que sugiere Que engañan una Bella Con Tsukune, ¿podria? Pero 'entonces', le dio Mizore Una Mirada Extraña. "Sin embargo, Tengo Que Decir Que No te perdonará si he Hacen". Edward sí estremeció. Mizore en serio.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Es mi cumpleaños Mañana! Tienes Que Hacerlo!" Hata estaba teniendo UNA rabieta. "POR FAVOR?"

"Hata-san ..." Tsukune Trato de apaciguar. "Voy a Comprar una TODAS las REVISTAS Que desee Próxima Vez Que se Nos permite ir de Compras. Por favor, Deje en solitario de Edward."

"No". La chica sólo sé negocia una dársena Por Vencido. "No Voy A Caer en ESE truco, Aono! Escritor Acaba de retirarse CUANDO Llega La Hora de Comprar Las Cosas realmente! Asi Que No Te Creo!" Tsukune UNA MUECA hizó. Ella no iba en serio uno permitir Que ESTA mentira, era que? De Repente, el pecado Previo aviso, sintio Las Manos sorprendentemente fuertes en la instancia de parte posterior de Su Cabeza, y CASI de Inmediato, Frente a Edwards sí aproximaba.

"Lo Que el-!" En Cuestión de Segundos, El mal ya estaba Hecho. Hata habia Puesto UNA Mano en la instancia de parte posterior de la cabeza de Cada Niño, y Los Juntos empujaron. Con Su Sorprendente Fuerza, y la forma en Que les habia inclinado, La Boca machacan juntas y sí quedaron ASI HASTA Que solto Hata.

"Yay!" -Exclamó ella!

"Tsukune?" Sangre de Tsukune sí congeló. Reconoció Que La Voz.

"Moka?" -Pregunto Con nerviosismo. Una chica vampiro Muy enojado estaba de pie Delante de ELLOS, Mirando un Edward.

"Tsukune PUEDO perdonar", DIJO Con enojo. "Pero tú, Estudiante de Transferencia, No Puedo. ¿Como te Atreves un corromper un Tsukune ASI? ¿Quien te Crees Que eres?"

"Espera Un Minuto!" Edward grito. "Yo no tenia Nada que ver Con Esto! Fué la ESA loca! Ella me obligo un ello!"

"Cualquier persona Con Dos Dedos de Frente SABE Como hacer Parada Hata. Tiéné Miedo de fuego! Todo Lo Que tenia Que HACER era agarrar la vela alli y demostrar Que una ella!" Moka grito. "No intentar algoritmos COMO ESTO Otra Vez, o te arrepentiras."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

¡Ah, si, Moka Y FINALMENTE Edward de Se encuentran, Bajo ciertas Extrañas Circunstancias MUY, tambien. Um ... Hata TIENE ONU Nombre de Pila. Aun no se si voy Decidido uno o revelarlo no.

Uh ... SI, SE Que Este Es El Capítulo grieta completo. La culpa D, mi compañero en la locura. El FUE el qué vino el párrafo arriba Con El Nombre de la revista, y la Reacción de Mizore.

-Kaboo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Como era de esperar, el molino de la Academia Yokai rumor a toda marcha a raíz de la confrontación entre Moka y Edward. Por desgracia (o quizá por suerte, dependiendo de quién usted está considerando la perspectiva), la participación de Hata fue minimizado tanto que alguien escuchar la historia por primera vez habría pensado que era un observador casual. La versión más común de la historia era que Edward había empujado hacia abajo y la fuerza Tsukune le dio un beso francés-, y probablemente habría ido más lejos, si Moka no aparecen y lo detuvo. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la Academia Yokai, Tsukune encontró que el cuerpo estudiantil era totalmente favorable a él.

"¿Puedo comer de su perverso de un compañero de cuarto, Aono?" una de las chicas del club de natación le preguntó. "Solo tienes que pulsar en la piscina y yo me encargo de su problema!"

"¿Estás bien?" Ginei preguntó Tsukune. "Usted no tiene ningún trauma psicológico duradero, ¿verdad? Sólo puedo imaginar lo que está pasando ahora mismo ..." Tsukune le dio las gracias por su preocupación, pero no estaba muy seguro de si quería tener la simpatía de alguien como el hombre lobo. Pero entonces Ginei lo sorprendió diciendo: "En serio. No entra en tu cuarto solo, si él está allí. ¿Quién sabe qué le pasaría a usted?"

"Mira", dijo Tsukune. "No es realmente un problema. Yo no creo que él va a tratar de otra cosa".

"Sí, me enteré de Moka", respondió Ginei. "Me gustaría creer ... que mejor que ver a su espalda. Ella puede ser que lo maten!"

Incluso la Sra. Nekonome había oído hablar de lo que sucedió, y Tsukune asaltado al salir del salón de clase. "Ya sabes, si hay algo que quiero hablar de que siempre puede hablar conmigo. Puedo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle."

"Eso no va a ser necesario", respondió Tsukune. "Gracias, aunque."

Mientras tanto, Edward se había refugiado en la habitación que compartía con Tsukune, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes en la puerta de lo que pasó cada cinco minutos. Él todavía estaba en shock. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Había besado a alguien que no sea Bella! Y que alguien que Bella era otro hombre, de todas las cosas! ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Él era incapaz de ser su compañero de Bella alma ahora. Tal vez mejor que acababa de terminar con todo ... ¿y si entró en la luz del sol en la frente de todos los otros estudiantes? Sin duda, una de ellas se apiadara y el envío de él. O todo lo que hicieron a los vampiros ... Edward no estaba seguro de si era posible incluso acabar con él.

Grande. Ahora estaba perdiendo la cabeza por encima de todo lo demás. No sólo había sido infiel a su único y verdadero amor con su compañera de cuarto, la mitad de su escuela pensaba que era algún tipo de agradecimiento pervertir extraños a lo que el _verdadero_ perverso extraña había hecho, y ahora era una especie de loca con la mitad de una mente a patear el culo su agradecimiento al incidente por la mañana. Edward suspiró. ¿Qué tan difícil fue que iba a ser para volver a Forks? Él prefería que sus días de escuela en la pequeña escuela de alta para estar en este lugar de locos.

"Edward? ¿Puedo entrar?" Tsukune llamó a la puerta. A regañadientes, Edward se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

"¿Has venido a frotarlo en mi cara que yo engañé a mi único y verdadero amor?" , preguntó. Tsukune le dirigió una mirada extraña.

"Eh ... no, no engañar a su 'amor verdadero'. Sobre todo porque admitir lo que es como admitir que lo que pasó entre nosotros. Por lo que a mí respecta, esto nunca sucedió por la mañana. Hata no hacer nada, y nunca ... ya sabes. " Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Así que no me odian", dijo.

"No, yo no te odio", respondió Tsukune. "Para ser honesto, estoy sorprendido de Hata no intentó nada como esto antes. Me gustaría que no nos había sido, pero no te preocupes. Todo va a morir en pocos días. Al igual que se calmó después de la alguien por casualidad entró en el instructor de lenguas extranjeras y el profesor de gimnasia en un aula abandonada. Se tomó unos días, pero todo el mundo con el tiempo se aburrió de los chismes. "

"Espero que tengas razón," dijo Edward. Los labios de Tsukune presionado en una delgada línea.

"Aún así, probablemente es mejor si no salen hoy en día. Algunos de los otros estudiantes están muy enojado. No puedo pensar por qué, sin embargo, nadie ha dado realmente una maldición sobre mí antes. De hecho, pensaba que la mayoría de ellos sólo querían comer ", reflexionó. "De todos modos, voy a preparar la cena para usted. ¿Hay algo que particularmente me quieres?"

"Uh, no," respondió Edward, aterrado de que si Tsukune fue a buscar su comida que había de averiguar qué clase de monstruo que era. "Yo no necesito comer más de una vez al día." Tsukune se mostró escéptico, pero estuvo de acuerdo por el momento.

"Si usted está seguro," dijo. De repente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"Sólo tiene que ignorar", dijo Edward. "Ha estado ocurriendo durante todo el día. Es probable que sea alguien que quiera ofrecer sus condolencias, o alguien que quiere atacarme, o ambas cosas." Pero los golpes no desaparecen cuando se lo ignoró.

"Tsukune! Yo sé que estás ahí!" La voz de Moka resonó en la puerta de madera. "Abre la puerta!" Tsukune arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta. Los ojos de la niña vampiro se agrandaron cuando vio a Tsukune no estaba solo. "Pensé que iba a Ginei le advierten que no esté solo en su dormitorio con él! ¿Estás bien? Nada malo ha pasado?" Tsukune suspiró.

"Moka, no es lo que usted piensa", explicó. "Todo fue un malentendido. Hata-san no sabe cuándo se ha ido demasiado lejos, y nadie realmente vio lo que sucedió realmente. Yo sé lo que parecía, pero no fue lo que sin embargo. Estoy bien - Edward no hacer nada De hecho, es más molesto por eso que yo soy el que está prácticamente casado con la chica de vuelta a donde vive "... Moka no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que puedo ver cómo Hata-san podría haber ido demasiado lejos ... pero eso no es lo que parecía!" , exclamó. Ella se volvió y miró a Edward. "Yo voy a estar viendo que-si lo hace nada que dañara a Tsukune te arrepentirás!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Nada realmente lleno de acción en este capítulo ... más justo frente a las consecuencias de overenthusiasticness de Hata. ¿Es eso una palabra? No se. Es ahora. No te preocupes, vamos a llegar a la pelea. Con el tiempo. : P

-Kaboom


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Al igual que Tsukune había sospechado, se tomó unos días para el furor por el obligado y un beso de Edward a apagarse. Pobre Edward tuvo que aguantar unos días más de ser mirado con recelo cada vez que entramos en una habitación. Fue sometido a escuchar risas los comentarios de niña, cuando pensaba que no estaba prestando atención, y la mirada desconfiada de los niños que temían que podría ser el próximo en su lista. Él también tuvo que lidiar con la Sra. Nekonome mirando los de él (ella no creía la explicación Tsukune y todavía pensaba que su estudiante había sido abusado sexualmente).

Afortunadamente para él, cuatro días después del incidente, un niño de primer año entramos en una niña de segundo año y un niño de primer año dedicado a, bueno, sí. El incidente en el que Edward y Tsukune era noticia vieja, y el entretenimiento de elección fue la creación de teorías sobre lo que estaba pasando entre los dos que se había interrumpido.

"He oído que todo era por el dinero ... se supone que tenía algunas fotos de chantaje de él, y si él no quería que ellos filtran toda la escuela, tenía que dormir con ella", explicó Mizore.

"Miss Mizore," dijo Edward, tratando de ser cortés. "Realmente preferiría no escuchar este chisme. Usted sabe que es terriblemente impropio de una dama a la propagación de rumores."

"Oye, Tsukune, ¿qué pasa con su compañero de cuarto?" Yukari le preguntó en respuesta a la advertencia de Edward. "No le gusta escuchar todas las historias interesantes, que se niega a comer nada delante de nosotros, pero el jugo, y habla un modo tan extraño. ¿Por qué recurrir a esas metáforas extrañas?" Tsukune se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no soy un lector de la mente, Yukari," respondió él. "Si Edward nos quiere decir, él nos dirá." Mizore soltó una breve carcajada.

"No contar con ella, Yukari. Éste es un guardabosques extraño, te diré eso".

"Ranger extraño?" Edward murmuró. "El que es extraño es usted!"

"¿Has dicho algo?" Mizore preguntó dulcemente, tomando el caramelo de la boca y en relación con Edward, con una expresión aterradoramente inocente.

"Uh," dijo Edward.

"Let it go, Mizore", dijo Yukari en voz baja. Mizore asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, Moka le mostrará todos modos. Ella todavía no le ha perdonado por tocar Tsukune."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" Tsukune le preguntó irritado. "No pasó nada. Todo fue culpa de Hata-san. Ella no sabe cuando se ha cruzado una línea."

"Trate de decirle eso a Moka", respondió Mizore. "Ella no cree Hata-san tenía nada que ver con ella. Ella piensa que todo era Edward. Además, ella y Hata san-siempre han tenido este tipo de acuerdo entre ellos, pasa por alto las fallas Hata Moka-san, y-Hata San vistas faltas de Moka. Es simplemente cómo son las cosas. No es nada personal, Edward, pero que eligió una mala persona para conseguir en el lado equivocado de la. "

"Puedo decir," murmuró Edward.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Edward decidió que él iba a ir a estudiar en la biblioteca, por sí solo. Tsukune se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Por ahora, él se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su compañero de cuarto, y si Edward quería ir a estudiar en una gran sala de estar viejo y polvoriento lleno de libros, que era su prerrogativa. Pero lo que Tsukune no sabía era lo que Edward realmente la intención de hacerlo en la biblioteca. Estudio? No. Más de 100 años de vida se había aclimatado a Edward a la vida escolar, y la mayoría de las cosas que enseñó a él ya sabía. No necesariamente sé mucho sobre la historia de monstruo, pero él fue capaz de tomar en la mayor parte de lo que dijo el maestro. Lo que realmente quería hacer era escribir a Bella.<p>

_Mi querida Bella_ , escribió.

_La vida en la Academia Yokai es muy diferente de la vida en Forks. En este caso, estoy cerca de otros monstruos durante todo el día, todos los días. Mi compañero de cuarto Tsukune Aono es una buena persona, pero parece débil y se deja intimidar por las más extrañas señoritas que he conocido. Hay un joven aquí se nombran Hata, quien tiene una obsesión absurda con algo que ella llama "amor por los muchachos", y gracias a ella, se han producido algunos incidentes extraños. Hay una chica aquí, Yukari. Ella tiene 11 años y un niño muy precoz. Ella parece estar tomando clases en el comportamiento de Hata, ya que parece recoger en las más mínimas cosas que podrían interpretarse de manera equivocada. Hay muchos otros estudiantes aquí, pero la única persona que me preocupa más que nada es un joven conocido como Moka. Ella parece tener un fuerte apego a Tsukune y parece que me ven como una amenaza para su relación. La señorita Moka ha amenazado con matarme si yo pongo una mano sobre Tsukune. Al parecer piensa que yo soy su rival en el amor! ¿Puede usted imaginar algo más absurdo? Me encanta_ que _, Bella no, Tsukune, otro hombre. No te preocupes, mi amor. Voy a estar fuera de este lugar tan pronto como me sea posible, y voy a estar nuevamente con ustedes en nuestra ciudad como si nada hubiera sucedido. Te extraño mucho, y pienso en ti siempre. Hasta el día en que pueda verte de nuevo, usted estará en la vanguardia de mi mente._

_Su devoto amante,_

_Edward Cullen_

"Eres despreciable", susurró una voz femenina en su oído. Edward saltó y dio la vuelta, estar cara a cara con un Moka muy enojado. "¿Crees que es divertido conducir en algún nuevo pobre chica en su ciudad natal? ¿Crees que es divertido estar con ella acerca de su relación con Tsukune, y usted piensa que es divertido para mentir acerca de mí y los demás a alguien que ni siquiera saben ? Sabía que eras espuma de la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, pero no me di cuenta exactamente cómo scummy que eras. "

"¡No! Usted no entiende!" Edward gritó en respuesta. "¿Y qué le da el derecho a leer mi correspondencia personal de todos modos?"

"Yo no tendría que leer su correspondencia personal si no fuera así sospechas sobre sus motivos! Mizore me dijo que estaban actuando de manera muy extraña de ir a la biblioteca de hoy, y puedo ver que ella tenía razón! Usted fue a escondidas fuera a enviar una carta a alguien en el mundo humano! me _odian_ los seres humanos. "

"¿Qué te da el derecho de hablar tan mal de mi Bella?" Edward estaba empezando a enojarse ahora. "No la conozco!"

"No, yo no la conozco, pero sé _que usted_ ", respondió Moka, ácido arrastrando en su voz. "Y ahora que he visto lo suficiente. Yo sé qué clase de persona eres, de dos tiempos hijo de puta!" Sus facciones endurecidas en un ceño fruncido, y se considera a Edward con una medida de la aversión. Edward había oído bastante.

"Yo no necesito estar aquí y tomar el abuso de ustedes", gruñó. Moka sonrió.

"Ni siquiera he comenzado todavía", respondió ella con calma, jugueteando con su rosario. En ese momento, el bibliotecario cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ustedes dos! Fuera! No voy a tener que luchar en la biblioteca!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor de

Estoy de salir de vacaciones en unos días, y voy a tener acceso a Internet esporádica, si hasta tengo acceso a Internet en todo, así que esta podría ser la última actualización por un tiempo.Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar una vez antes de irme, pero las cosas están un poco locos por aquí, así que no podría ser posible. Justo antes de que se vaya, siempre hay algo que se tiene que hacer ...

-Kaboom


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

"¡Hey! Aono!" un niño gritó, golpeando fuertemente a la puerta. "Moka y el estudiante de transferencia extraña vamos a pelear fuera de la biblioteca! Se supone que es por ti! ¡Vamos!"Tsukune saltó fuera de su silla y corrió hacia la puerta, listo para interrogar a quienquiera que fuese que había compartido esta hermosa, aunque no del todo inesperado bocado de noticias.Pero en el momento en que había logrado abrir la puerta, quien se había ido, y para sorpresa de Tsukune, parecía que el suelo del dormitorio entero se arremolinaban como locos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tsukune pidió Toshiko Suigetsu, que corría hacia el final del pasillo.

"Su compañero de habitación sexy y su novia van a tener una pelea fuera de la biblioteca! Voy a estar allí para consolarlo cuando Moka se inicia en el culo. Voy a limpiar sus heridas. Edward no será capaz de resistir mi encantos cuando está herido y yo estoy ahí para recoger los pedazos! Esperemos que no sea literal, aunque ... " Tsukune puso los ojos.

"No va a haber una pelea, si tengo algo que decir al respecto", dijo con gravedad-. "En serio, ¿cuál es el pensamiento de Moka?"

Parecía que las edades antes de Tsukune fue capaz de abrirse paso entre la multitud de estudiantes fuera de la biblioteca de cantos, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Para gran horror de Tsukune, Edward y Moka se enfrentaban entre sí, y Moka estaba jugando con el rosario. "Quiero que pedir disculpas a todos los presentes," ordenó a Moka. "Y entonces yo quiero que escribas que el ser humano y pido disculpas a ella por ser un idiota de dos tiempos!"

"Me disculpo por nada!" Edward rugió. A pocas risas atravesó la multitud.

"¿Qué piensa que es esto? ¿Una película?" una voz muy familiar, dijo en el oído de Tsukune.

"Kurumu!"

"Sí, ese soy yo", respondió el súcubo. "Yo pensé que me vengan a ver el espectáculo. Será agradable ver que gran monstruo en acción." Tsukune fingió no darse cuenta del doble sentido.

"¿Cómo puedes estar allí y dejar que esto ocurra? ¿No es Moka tu amigo?" , preguntó irritado.

"Moka podría ser mi amigo", dijo Kurumu, cuidando sus palabras. "Pero no soy estúpido. Estoy no va a conseguir en el medio de una pelea cuando está en él. No quiero a morir". Tsukune levantó las manos.

"Yo no entiendo nada!" se quejó. Entonces, él tuvo una idea. "¡Fuera de mi camino!" -gritó, empujando a través de la multitud para llegar a la ruta. Tanto Edward y Moka rompió sus miradas feroces de unos a otros a mirar con incredulidad a él.

"Tsukune! ¡Fuera de mi camino!" Edward llamó. "Ella es una locura! Puedes salir herido!"

"Tsukune!" Moka le gritó a la misma hora. "¡Corre! Su compañero de cuarto es una mala persona! Podría hacerte daño! Ir estancia con Ginei hasta que se vaya!"

"¿El tanto de la que acaba de calmar el infierno abajo!" Tsukune no les hizo caso. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás peleando? Moka, que no hizo nada malo para usted, ¿verdad? Pensé que era mejor que eso!"

"¡Uf! ¡No! Es un pesado de dos tiempos! Le escribe a su novia en el mundo de los humanos, pero luego viene aquí y trucos en ella con la primera persona que ve! Y tiene usted confundido, también!" Moka estaba luchando por no llorar.

"Vamos a ver ..." Tsukune comenzó a explicar, pero continuó Moka.

"Tiene que engañó haciéndole creer que es inofensivo! Usted parece convencido de que Hata-san tenía algo que ver con lo que pasó, cuando usted sabe en su corazón que lo que realmente fue su compañero de cuarto!" -exclamó ella.

"Eh ... bueno, técnicamente, que era mi culpa ..." Hata llamado de la multitud. Moka miró hacia arriba.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó ella.

"En realidad," dijo Hata, una sonrisa en su rostro avergonzado. "Yo sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero realmente quería ver qué pasaba. Probablemente lo llevó demasiado lejos, y luego trató de realizar copias de seguridad de mi responsabilidad por ello. Me equivoqué." Moka todavía no parecía muy convencido.

"Pero vi Tsukune Edward besos, y él no parecía que lo importaba!"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Edward gritó, interrumpiendo la tierna escena de dos chicas finalmente llegar a un entendimiento. "¿Crees que no le importaba? Tengo una niña estoy locamente enamorado. No tengo ningún deseo de estar con nadie más! Simplemente Bella!" Todo sucedió tan rápido ... en su lucha por hacer oír su voz, se subía la cremallera al lado de Moka y la agarró por el hombro. "¿Entiendes?" , preguntó. Moka asintió con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que su rosario fue captado por Edward manga de la camisa. Edward se alejó, y fuera vino el rosario.Inner Moka surgido.

"¿Qué diablos!" Edward preguntó. Tsukune suspiró.

"Ahora que lo has hecho ... que ha desatado el monstruo dentro de ella." Otra forma de Moka sonrió a los dos de ellos.

"Hola chicos", dijo. "Tsukune, un paso fuera del camino. No quiero que te lastimes".

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Breve capítulo, mierda, lo sé. Ha sido muy agitado por aquí últimamente, mi novela original se está convirtiendo en un enorme tiempo de succión, cada cinco minutos, mi teléfono está sonando, y me _acaba de_ regresar de mi viaje maldito. Normalmente me hubiera pasado un poco de tiempo extra haciendo de este tiempo y, bueno mejor, pero estoy tan frito, y me he mantenido a todos ustedes esperando el tiempo suficiente para obtener una actualización. Así que ... aquí tienes. Esperar otra actualización antes de lo que éste salió, en el supuesto no sucede absolutamente escandaloso. Y viendo que las cosas han ido, yo no estaría sorprendido si algo tan escandaloso como Godzilla comer mi equipo descendió.

-Kaboom


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Tsukune sabía que ahora que Moka interior había sido puesto en libertad, no habrá quien la pare. Saltó fuera del camino, y Edward se limitó a mirarlo, perplejo.

"Tsukune, lo que está pasando?" , preguntó.

"Es posible que desee empezar a correr ahora", Kurumu amablemente suministrados. "Sería una pena ver su cara bonita dan una paliza. Verdadera naturaleza de Moka se ha hecho cargo ahora, y ella está a punto de patear el culo".

"Gracias, Kurumu", dijo Moka. Sin más preámbulos, Moka se apresuraron a Edward, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a través de la pared de la biblioteca. Edward se mantuvo firme, que confundió a Moka, pero no pensar demasiado en ello. Ella cargó directamente hacia él, pero cuando se puso en contacto con el puño, le devolvió el golpe. "¿Qué diablos es usted?" -preguntó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo, moviendo la mano lesionada. "Un Nurikabe? Eres como una pared!" Ella atacó de nuevo, esta vez, la recopilación de todo su poder en su puño. Antes de que pudiera entrar en contacto, sin embargo, Edward cogió el puño en sus manos y sonrió beatíficamente a ella.

"Yo no soy un Nurikabe", respondió. "Ahora, por favor dejen de atacar a mí, o voy a tener que tomar en serio." Moka fulminó con la mirada.

"Muy bien, entonces," sonrió ella. "Supongo que tendré que tomar en serio entonces, también!" Y con un tiro bien colocado, se liberó de las garras de la mano de Edward. El chico vampiro dio un salto atrás, murmurando en voz baja. Mientras que él estaba tratando de conseguir el equilibrio hacia atrás, Moka lo abordó, fijándolo en el suelo. Edward empujó con todas sus fuerzas, el envío de Moka vuelo.

"Basta, por favor!" , exclamó. "Yo no quiero pelear contigo, señorita Moka". Moka luchado para salir de la maleza que había aterrizado en, jurando en voz baja.

"Me dices que no quieres pelear, y luego me tiro en un monte?" -gritó ella. "¿No suena como si realmente quiere dejar de pelear. Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar." Edward suspiró.

"No quiero hacer esto ..." dijo. "Pero supongo que no se puede evitar. Después de todo, ¿verdad insultar a Bella." Corrió, y Moka miró a su alrededor en estado de shock.

"Yo no sabía que se podía mover tan rápido!" -pensó-. "¿Qué clase de monstruo que es?"

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!" una voz gritó. "MOKA! EDWARD! ¡BASTA!" Tsukune se había quedado en medio de los dos en un intento de conseguir que dejen de pelear. Edward se quedó inmóvil, pulgadas de la cara de Tsukune. Moka fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Eres estúpido, Tsukune?" -preguntó ella. "¿Estás tratando de que te maten?"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con su amigo", añadió Edward. "Tienes suerte de que era capaz de detenerme! Pude haberte matado si te hubiera golpeado!"

"No me importa", dijo Tsukune. "Yo no quiero que mis amigos a luchar, sobre todo en algo estúpido! Ahora, Moka, por favor dígame lo que empezó todo esto." Moka suspiró.

"Yo estaba dispuesto a perdonar a su forma de tocar con sus sentimientos, siempre y cuando asumió la responsabilidad por sus acciones", explicó. "Pero cuando me lo encontré por escrito a su novia en su casa, yo estaba enojado de que estaba mintiendo. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar su relación, siempre y cuando él te trata bien, Tsukune. Pero yo no creo que lo está tratando bien! Está mintiendo! "

"Moka-"

"Y yo iba a darle mi bendición", suspiró Moka a Edward. "Estoy decepcionado de que usted se está aprovechando de mi amigo. Y es por eso que no puedo perdonar.

"MOKA-"

"Tsukune, por favor", dijo Moka. "Él tiene que escuchar esto."

"No, tú eres el que tiene que escuchar!" Edward gritó. "No hay, nunca lo ha sido, y nunca va a ser cualquier cosa entre Tsukune y yo. Los dos somos hombres, por amor de Dios! Yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible hasta el Hata-san me lo explicó! Tengo una chica de vuelta a casa a quien amo más que a nada! que estaba escribiendo a ella para hacerle saber acerca de mi nueva vida escolar. "

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué insisten en la inclusión de las mentiras descaradas sobre la escuela y sus compañeros de clase?" Moka protestó. "Eso no era una carta de neutralidad en absoluto! Calumnia!"

"En realidad, sería la difamación", comentó Mizore de su lugar en el marco. "La calumnia se habla. Difamación está escrito."

"Cualquiera que sea", respondió Moka. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Bueno," dijo Edward. "No puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de exactamente lo que hice. Yo estaba molesto y confundido. Actué mal, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, perdóname". Moka no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Te dejaré ir esta vez. Sin embargo, no me dejes te atrape jugando con las emociones de mi amigo otra vez. Yo no soporto a la gente que hace eso, ellos son como los seres humanos malos. Y yo quiero saber qué tipo de monstruo que es. Sigo pensando que eres un Nurikabe ". Edward se rió entre dientes oscuros.

"Bueno, usted no será capaz de saber que ... va en contra de los reglamentos escolares. Y puedo decir honestamente que no sé qué clase de monstruo que son, o bien, la señorita Moka", dijo.Ese comentario provocó una risa enorme de Mizore.

"¿Estás ciego?" ella se rió. "Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que ella es un vampiro! El más fuerte de monstruos, ¿sabes?"

"¡Qué!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

En el folklore japonés, un Nurikabe es un monstruo que es una pared. Se detiene en medio de las vías y los viajeros de trampas.

Lamento tener que informar a mis lectores que la mierda realmente golpeó el ventilador, y ahora mismo estoy un poco atascado en el medio de una emergencia familiar. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar para conseguir resolver, y yo no sé muy bien qué va a pasar. Por lo tanto, creo que es lo mejor si tomo una pausa hasta que el lío se ha resuelto. No sé si eso va a ser. Podría ser de unas pocas semanas a partir de ahora, podría ser octubre, o podría ser después de año nuevo. Espero que sólo sea un par de semanas, pero nunca se sabe. Tenga en cuenta que estoy _, no_dejar caer esto. Voy a actualizar, sin embargo, no sé cuándo será. Pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniente. Créeme, me gustaría que esto no estaba pasando bien.

-GoesKaboom


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

"W-¿qué?" Edward tartamudeó. "¿Cómo, cómo? Eso no es posible! Eso no puede ser cierto!"

"No te preocupes por eso", Mizore lo consoló. "Mucha gente piensa que cuando se enteraron de Moka-que no parece el tipo de ser un vampiro, ¿verdad?" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca he visto la luz del sol ... es que brillan?" , preguntó. Kurumu lo miró fijamente.

" _Sparkle?_ ¿Por qué usar Moka brillo cuerpo? "

"Lo que es brillo cuerpo?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad. Kurumu le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

"Obviamente es brillo que puso en su cuerpo. Nunca he visto a los cosméticos Moka desgaste, así que no creo que ella nunca usaría cosas para hacer su brillo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Ser golpeado no golpee la el cerebro suelto, ¿verdad? " ella respondió. "¿Quieres ir a acostarse?"

"No. .." Edward murmuró. "Tal vez no lo hace brillar. Pero es que, como una estatua?"

"¿De qué estás _hablando_ acerca? " Mizore preguntó. "Hay que ir a la oficina de la enfermera."

"¡No! Vampiros brillan a la luz, y son duros y fríos como estatuas!" Edward respondió en voz alta. "Si Moka no hacer todo eso, entonces _no puede_ ser un vampiro! "

"Creo que usted necesita para descansar", dijo Kurumu. "Y voy a ir a buscar a algunos medicamentos para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No!" Edward gritó.

"Está bien, está bien, cálmate", suspiró Mizore. "Sólo tengo que preguntar esto, Edward, ¿de dónde sacaste la información sobre vampiros desde? Parece que fue a algún sitio de Internet de mala reputación para aprender sobre ellos." Edward miró ofendido.

"Yo no fui a ningún sitio de Internet de dudosa reputación! Lo haces sonar como si me fui en busca de imágenes sucias, yo sé de los vampiros, porque yo soy uno!" , gritó. Por supuesto, esta convocatoria extraordinaria dado lugar a muchos comentarios sorprendidos de la asamblea de estudiantes.

"... Eeeh?"

"De ninguna manera! Se ve muy débil!"

"Eso no es posible. Si él es un vampiro, entonces por qué tiene él todo lo que están equivocados?"

"Sigo pensando que es un Nurikabe".

"¿Sabes qué?" Moka dijo de pronto. Todo el mundo se calmó de inmediato, a la espera de escuchar lo que ella tendría que decir. "Estoy harto de ti. No sólo usted tiene que acosar a mi amigo, pero ahora tiene que burlarse de mí, porque de lo que soy? ¿No sabes cuándo parar?"

"Sí, en serio", gritó una voz entre la multitud a cabo. "Eso es una especie de movimiento gilipollas, Cullen!"

"Pero es verdad!" Edward mantenido. "Yo soy un vampiro! Que se convirtió en uno para salvar mi vida durante la epidemia de gripe a principios del siglo 20."

"Sí, sí", dijo Mizore. "Si eres un vampiro, entonces yo soy uno también. Y así es Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, y todos los demás de pie por aquí. No se puede simplemente decidir que eres un vampiro de un día. Eso es como despertar en el mundo humano y decidir que vas a ser el presidente o primer ministro. No se puede decidir las cosas por el estilo! "

"No escuches nada de lo que estoy diciendo?" Edward se estaba molesta ahora. "Honestamente, soy un vampiro!"

"Entonces demostrarlo", escupió Moka. "Si eres un vampiro, y luego probarlo!" Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Si bebo la sangre en frente de ti, que ponga su mente a gusto?" , preguntó.

"No", respondió Moka. "Una gran cantidad de sangre bebida monstruos. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser un chupacabras."

"Yo no soy un chupacabras! ¿Dónde incluso vienen con eso?" Edward preguntó, indignado.

"Oh, por amor de Dios!" Mizore exclamó. "No estoy seguro de _lo que_ tipo de monstruo es Edward. Pero tal vez es una forma diferente de vampiro que Moka ".

"¿Hay diferentes formas de vampiros?" Tsukune pidió. Kurumu se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Soy un súcubo. No sabemos mucho acerca de otros vampiros de lo que se supone ser el más fuerte de los monstruos", respondió ella.

"Suena como si alguien tiene todo lo que saben acerca de otros monstruos fuera de la Wikipedia," snarked Mizore.

"¡Cállate!" Kurumu gritó.

"Edward". Tsukune había dejado de prestar atención a los dos de ellos hace un tiempo. "Edward, me puedes decir. Yo soy tu compañero de cuarto. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted? Por favor, sólo molesto Moka. Podemos resolver este problema rápidamente si usted acaba de decir la verdad." Edward miró ofendido.

"Incluso tú, Tsukune?" , preguntó. "¿De verdad crees que estoy mintiendo acerca de ser un vampiro?"

"Bueno ..." Tsukune se encontraba en una pérdida para las palabras.

"Mira", suspiró Mizore, viendo la escena tenga lugar. "Cualquiera que haya visto Moka y luego ver que no podría pensar que sería del mismo tipo. Sinceramente, no sé lo que eres. Tal vez hay diferentes tipos de vampiros? Tendremos que ver en esto. En Mientras tanto, Edward, ¿puedo pedirle que se mantenga alejado de Moka no? que realmente me importa, pero va a ser un problema si los dos te metes en más peleas ".

"¿Por qué tengo que evitar que sólo porque ella no puede aceptar la verdad?" Edward refunfuñó. Mizore puso los ojos.

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo. "Simplemente no vienen quejando de mí cuando te metes en otra pelea."

"Mizore es correcto", agregó Tsukune. "Es una buena idea pensar en lo que estamos haciendo. Moka es ofendido, y ninguno de nosotros está seguro de a quién creer. Hasta que sepamos más acerca de lo que está pasando es mejor si se evitan unos a otros dos."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Sorprendentemente, el problema se resuelve mucho más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener que viajar varias veces antes de todo este embrollo fue resuelto, pero, sorprendentemente, sólo tomó un par de semanas. Gracias a todos por su paciencia mientras me ocupé de todos las consecuencias de mi familiar de emergencia. Y por suerte, no fue de viaje en cuestión. Para ser honesto, pensé que iba a ser de varios meses antes de que el desastre se endereza ... oh bien. No me estoy quejando.

Una vez más, gracias por la comprensión!

-Kaboom


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

**Nota: No son muy detallados, el autor señala la larga al final de este capítulo. Si usted está confundido por las criaturas de este capítulo, un salto adelante para aprender acerca de los vampiros diferentes de todo el mundo.**

"¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que permanecer en esta biblioteca?" Kurumu se quejó. "Tengo cosas que quiero hacer!"

"Luego, seguir adelante y hacer ellos", espetó Mizore. "Tsukune y yo vamos a averiguar si realmente Edward es un vampiro o no!" Kurumu carraspeó, pero volvió a sentarse en la mesa, que estaba cubierta de libros.

"Por lo tanto, Edward," preguntó Tsukune. "¿Le gusta contar con el arroz? En realidad, la mejor manera de frasear que sería-si usted encuentra un montón de arroz, no hay que contar antes de que se les permita seguir adelante?"

"Eh ... no," respondió Edward. "¿Por qué iba yo a contar con el arroz?"

"Bueno, si fueras un vampiro ch'iang-shih que tendría que contar cada grano de arroz hasta que se les permitió pasar."

"Yo no soy un ch'iang-shi!" Edward gritó. "¿Por qué no todos aceptan que soy un vampiro normal, como Moka!"

"Porque usted es lejos de ser como Moka", respondió Yukari, apareciendo por debajo de la mesa, llevando a una gran pila de libros. "Todo el mundo, ¿crees que Edward es un travesti?"

"Yukari!" Tsukune regañó. "No seas grosero!"

"Bueno, yo sólo pensaba que si él era realmente femenina podía ser una lamia", Yukari se defendió.

"Hmmm ... buena idea, Yukari", dijo Kurumu, sonriendo. "Vamos, ahora, Eduardo, vamos a ir a ver para ver si realmente son Edwarda."

"Edwarda?" Tsukune y Mizore preguntaron al unísono.

"Bueno, yo no sé cuál es la forma femenina de" Edward "es", respondió tímidamente Kurumu. "Pero no importa! Si Edward es Edwarda, entonces, ¿quién mejor para comprobar que la otra chica? Después de todo, sería torpe si Tsukune fue el que descubrió que ella era una niña!"

"Vete a dar una ducha fría", escupió Mizore. "Eres tan desagradable!" Yukari respondió mirando a Edward por un tiempo, que para ser honesto, amable de su parte los pelos de punta.

"Él no tiene tetas," pronunciado Yukari. "Eso significa que no puede ser una lamia, baobahn Sith, o una Empusa".

"¡Ay, ingenuo Yukari poco", suspiró Kurumu. "Tal vez el hecho de que él _se ve_ como un hombre se esconde el hecho de que en realidad es una chica! "

"Lo único que quiere una excusa para ver en sus pantalones", suspiró Mizore. Se volvió hacia Edward. "Lo siento. Ella puede ser un poco sobreexcitada. En realidad, sin embargo, tengo que hacerte una pregunta que es bastante difícil." Edward enarcó las cejas.

"No estoy seguro de cuánto más torpe que puede ser. Es decir, la señorita Kurumu básicamente me dijo que quería ... a ver ..."

"Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Ahora cállate, que estás asustando a Tsukune", espetó Mizore. Y, en efecto, Tsukune parecía un poco preocupado por el habla de lo que Edward estaba guardando en sus pantalones. "De todos modos, lo siento para hacer esto, pero tengo una pregunta para usted. Edward, eres un vampiro sexual?"

"¡Qué demonios!" gritó, saltando hacia atrás un par de pies. Él fue fiel a Bella! Y ya tenía suficientes problemas con un súcubo desagradables que golpean sobre él cada cinco segundos! No le hacía falta un amoroso yuki-onna en su caso, también! ¿Sería capaz de salir de aquí con su castidad intactos?

"Creo que estás malinterpretando mi intención", dijo Mizore con calma.

"¿En serio?" Edward preguntó, mirando a la chica con desconfianza. "¿Cuál es tu intención?" Mizore sostenía un grueso libro titulado _Los amantes de la noche: Legends Sex Vampire_

"Algunas historias describen los íncubos como los vampiros", explicó. "A pesar de los íncubos no roban la sangre de sus víctimas ... ¿quién sabe? Si usted es un íncubo, que sería perfecto para Kurumu".

"En realidad, sí tiene sentido", reflexionó Kurumu, repentinamente serio. "A veces, los íncubos puede brillar en la luz, aunque es poco frecuente. Se trata de un rasgo recesivo, supongo. Además, todos son muy guapos, como tú! Aunque nunca he oído hablar de un íncubo que es fiel a una mujer. Bueno , Lo que sea. Tal vez usted es un caso especial! "

"Yo no soy un íncubo!" Edward exclamó con enojo.

"¿En serio?" Mizore preguntó. "Es la teoría que tiene más sentido. Tal vez cuando se han cambiado se le dijo que se convirtió en un vampiro para evitar preguntas incómodas? ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer mientras dormía? O con otro hombre mientras él estaba dormido? "

"¡NO!" Grito de Edward sacudió las vigas del techo de la biblioteca, e hizo la luz sobre la bibliotecaria de ellos y murmurar:

"Ssssh!"

"Lo siento", musitó Edward espalda. Luego, dirigiéndose a los demás, dijo, "Yo nunca haría eso! Eso es un acto bajo y repugnante! Yo creo que si vas a tener relaciones sexuales tiene que ser consenual, con ambas partes despierto."

"Qué aburrido", olfateó Kurumu. "No es un íncubo. No Incubus en su sano juicio diría algo así."

"Gracias por probar mi punto," suspiró Edward. Mizore parecía de mal humor.

"Bueno, nos estamos quedando sin ideas. ¿Usted come a sus víctimas?" -preguntó ella. Edward miró rechazado.

"Por supuesto que no. Eso es repugnante", dijo.

"Hmmm ... entonces no eres un mulo o rakshasa. Si alguien pone piedras en su tumba, lo que matar?" Mizore se acaba de lanzar ideas ahora.

"No. No tengo una tumba."

"Eso descarta que ser un Dearg-debido. ¿Se puede controlar los perros?"

"Los perros? ¿Te refieres a los hombres lobo?"

"Eh ... no. ¿Se puede convertir en una serpiente?"

"No."

"Por lo tanto, te puede convertir en _cualquier_ tipo de animal? " Kurumu preguntó, impaciente.

"No."

"Bueno, entonces me doy por vencido!" , exclamó. "He cubierto todo tipo de vampiros que hay Usted no es, obviamente, un tipo como Nosferatu-Moka Sólo hay una cosa a la conclusión de:.. Que no eres un vampiro de ningún tipo"

"Pero yo _soy_ un vampiro! " Edward exclamó. "No sé cómo demostrar a usted!"

"Espera un minuto!" Yukari exclamó. "He encontrado algo interesante! Mira esta leyenda!" Levantó un libro delgado, llamado _vampiros de América del Norte._ "¿Podría ser eso que llaman una" fría "? Suena como él. Ellos son fríos y como la piedra, y que brillan con la luz del sol."

"Yo ni siquiera creo que buscar en un libro sobre vampiros de América del Norte", murmuró Mizore. "Eso fue una estupidez. Edward, eres de los Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," respondió Edward, sin saber dónde iba.

"Esto tiene sentido, entonces! Tú eres uno de estos 'fríos'", dijo emocionado Tsukune. "Vamos a ser capaces de demostrar que se trata de Moka y todo se calmará! Tal vez entonces dos dejará de intentar matarse el uno al otro cada vez que vea uno al otro!"

"Hey now", dijo Edward irritado: "No es mi culpa que tu novia no puede aceptar la verdad!"

To Be Continued

Autor muy largo de Comentarios:

Desde que me voy a volver a clases el martes pensé que iba a actualizar de nuevo antes de esa fecha.

De todos modos, todas las criaturas son o vampiros o criaturas como vampiros de diferentes países de todo el mundo. Simple lista de lo que son y de dónde son-

Ch'iang-shi: China vampiro-como la criatura que es vulnerable a la luz del sol. No puede pasar un montón de arroz sin tener que contar cada grano.

Lamia: vampiro griego. Siempre es femenino, de ahí el interés de Kurumu en saber si Edward es realmente una chica o no.

Baobahn Sith: vampiro escocés. Una vez más, un Sith baobahn siempre es femenina, por lo que Edward no podía ser uno.

Empusa: Antiguo mujer vampiro griego. Podrían ser mujeres jóvenes o ancianas.

Incubus: íncubos son demonios sexuales. Sus contrapartes femeninas son los súcubos, como Kurumu. He incluido aquí porque uno de los sitios web que utilizan para la investigación que se explica como "vampiros sexuales". Que ha creado algunas imágenes mentales muy interesantes, te lo aseguro.

Mulo: vampiros serbios que no se detiene sólo con sangre. Se alimenta de toda la maldita cosa.

Rakshasa: Muy poderosos de la India como el vampiro criaturas. Al igual que el mulo, que se come todos los de su víctima.

Nosferatu: El vampiro, la gente suele pensar, son criaturas del Este de Europa. Se pueden matar con estacas (no filetes), agua bendita, o la luz solar.

Una fría: El tipo de vampiro Edward es, según los libros de Crepúsculo.

Los otros: hay muchas leyendas de vampiros que pueden convertirse en criaturas extrañas, así que me pidió prestado los.

Gracias por su paciencia conmigo!

-Kaboom


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

"Creí que había dicho que dejaría cuando nos enteramos de qué tipo de vampiro Edward era!" Kurumu se quejó. "¿Por qué estamos consiguiendo aún más libros?"

"Si no te gusta, puedes regresar a tu cuarto", respondió con sarcasmo Mizore.

"Sí", agregó Yukari. "Todo lo que el libro nos dijo fue que hay una especie de vampiro que vive en América del Norte que se conoce como 'fríos'. Eso nos dice absolutamente nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar exactamente lo que estos 'fríos' son y cómo podrían relacionarse con el tipo de Moka de vampiro. Después de todo, ¿no es un poco extraño que ninguno de nosotros había oído hablar de una 'fría' antes de hoy? "

"Bueno, sí, es extraño, pero no la mayoría de los monstruos como para mantener a sí mismos?" Kurumu preguntó.

"Pero eso no significa nada! Yo sabía lo que era antes un súcubo que te conocí", dijo Mizore. "Y yo sabía lo que era una bruja antes de conocer a Yukari, y estoy bastante seguro que todos ustedes sabían lo que es un yuki-onna era antes de conocerme. Sin embargo, una cerveza fría nunca? Oído hablar de él antes."

"Yo no sabía qué era un yuki-onna era," dijo Edward. Mizore puso los ojos.

"No se tienen en cuenta. No hay yuki-onna en América del Norte, por lo que no es de extrañar que no he encontrado antes."

"Pero no hay fríos en Japón, al parecer," señaló a Edward.

"Creo que lo Mizore está tratando de decir," comenzó a Tsukune, "es que no hay una gran cantidad de información acerca de su tipo que hay. Yuki-onna se discuten en cientos de libros, pero no había un solo libro que ni siquiera se menciona los fríos ".

"Exactamente", dijo Mizore.

"Lo que quiero saber es por qué esto es tan importante!" Kurumu exclamó. "¿Por qué no podemos simplemente decir que Edward Moka es una cerveza fría y obtener todo esto de una vez?"Yukari se rió en voz alta, ganando otra callar a la bibliotecaria.

"¿Estás _bromeando_ ? " -preguntó ella. "¿De verdad crees Moka aceptaría algo así? No se puede subir a ella y decir: 'oh sí, lo conozco a ese tipo que odias? Él es un vampiro también, pero no el mismo tipo que ya! Ella se enojaba! "

"Yukari es probablemente correcta", convino Tsukune. "Por mucho que yo no quiero decir esto, Edward, su historia es una especie de increíble. Una especie de vampiro que nadie ha oído hablar de antes de que repentinamente llega a la Academia Yokai y enojar a uno de los más fuertes de los estudiantes en la escuela? Nadie va a creer. De hecho, yo no estaría sorprendido si tienes el resto de la población estudiantil hacia fuera para la sangre si se trató de algo así. O se podría pensar que eres un bastardo mentiroso o "querría a matar para demostrar que podía matar a una especie de monstruo está nunca nadie había oído antes. Sería como declarar abierta la temporada de usted."

" _Es_ por eso que no sólo se puede subir a Moka y te dicen que eres una especie de vampiro de nuevo ", agregó Mizore.

"Pero yo no entiendo por qué es tan importante para que usted pueda encontrar todo lo que pueda acerca de mí!" Edward exclamó. "No es como si lo que necesita saber todo sobre mí!"

"Por el contrario," sonrió Mizore. "Cuanto más sabemos acerca de usted, mejor será para nosotros. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de usted antes? ¿Por qué es tan secreto de la existencia de los fríos? Cada minuto que no sabemos lo que es pasando sólo trae más preguntas! "

"Espera un minuto!" La voz de Tsukune se rompió mediante la explicación de Mizore. "¡Mira esto!" El frio es el más temible de las criaturas. Esta entidad monstruosa atrae a los seres humanos indefensos a un lugar apartado, con su belleza natural y drena la sangre de su víctima. Cree que se originan en Italia, esta criatura se ha extendido por Europa occidental y las Américas. Los avistamientos de este monstruo se han registrado en África, así como de la de 2003. "" Edward palideció, que era toda una hazaña, teniendo en cuenta que ya era la tiza blanca.

"¿Qué libro es ése?" -preguntó con nerviosismo. Tsukune miró el título.

" _Of Evil_ ", leyó.

"¿Es usted italiano?" Mizore preguntó. "No he oído hablar el idioma, pero eso no significa nada".

"No, yo soy estadounidense", dijo Edward.

"Bueno, tú eres inútil", se quejó Kurumu. "Nosotros nunca vamos a salir de aquí!"

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Moka estaba bebiendo un cartón de sangre, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos. Tsukune fue atrapado compartir habitación con una especie de pervertido retorcido que pretende ser un vampiro, y parecía que había caído Tsukune incluso bajo su hechizo. El pobre hombre realmente creía que estaba con un vampiro, a pesar de que cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que Edward Cullen, el estudiante de transferencia extraña de América, era absolutamente nada que ver con Moka, que en realidad <em>era<em> un vampiro.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba Tsukune? Ella no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde que Edward se enfrentó a ella. En realidad, no había visto ninguno de los otros por un tiempo, tampoco.

"Tsukune!" que ella llamó a su puerta. "¿Estás ahí? ¿Quieres conseguir algo de comer?" No hay respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Tsukune? ¿Hola?"

Cuando el hombre no respondió a que, o bien, se trató de una táctica diferente. "Cullen? Que son y Tsukune ahí?"

"Nadie ha estado en esa habitación, ya 1:30 de esta tarde", dijo una voz detrás de Moka. "Estoy tan confundido como tú ... yo quería pedir prestado los deberes humanos Tsukune de Estudios ... yo no quiero hacerlo yo mismo."

"Toshiko", respondió Moka, sorprendido. "Yo no sabía que copiada de Tsukune! ¿Es así como a obtener esos buenos resultados?"

"Tú lo sabes", dijo riendo la otra chica. "De todos modos, yo estaba a punto de encontrarte, ya que pensé que sabría dónde estaba Tsukune. Supongo que no tienes ni idea, tampoco."

"No", respondió Moka. Entonces, ella se detuvo en seco. "Espera un minuto. Creo que sé dónde está! Tengo que salvarlo!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Toshiko le preguntó, confundido. Moka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo. Ven conmigo!"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor de

Esta tarde, una araña decidí que mi brazo parecía un agradable aperitivo. Me pregunto si seré capaz de disparar Mañana web?

De todos modos, este capítulo nos llevó siglos para escribir-Pensé que nunca iba a llevarse a cabo, e incluso ahora es un capítulo bastante aburrido. No pasa mucho, pero no te preocupes, las cosas se pondrán más emocionante pronto.

-Kaboom


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

"De verdad crees que Edward es un erlking **(1)** ? " Toshiko le preguntó con escepticismo mientras seguía Moka. "Lo siento, pero yo no veo 'elf'as malévolas su tipo ..."

"No se puede juzgar a un monstruo en su apariencia externa", dijo Moka sabiamente. "Después de todo, no sabemos qué clase de monstruo la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase son. Que ni siquiera saben lo _que_ son! Usted podría ser algo aterrador, o usted podría ser como un súcubo Kurumu! Mira, no podemos acaba de decidir sobre las cosas basados en la apariencia! "

"Bueno, te puedo decir de inmediato que no soy un súcubo", respondió Toshiko. "Bueno, si estás segura de que Edward Tsukune arrastrado al bosque a comérselo, entonces será mejor que prisa."

* * *

><p>Por desgracia para Moka, Edward y Tsukune no estaban en los bosques alrededor de la escuela. Se les <em>sigue<em> encerrado en la biblioteca, el estudio de los fríos. "OK, de acuerdo con esto, los fríos pueden convertir a los humanos en una de ellas mediante la inyección de su veneno. Extraño, si un vampiro Nosferatu tipo inyecta su veneno, un par de vueltas humanos en un vampiro", se lee Tsukune.

"¡Sí! Así es como me convertí en un vampiro!" Edward respondió. "Me estaba muriendo y mi padre me salvó la vida por convertirme en un vampiro."

"Uh, ¿cómo ... noble?" Yukari respondió.

"Eso es una mierda", dijo Kurumu. "Lo que una elección ... morir o convertirse en un vampiro. A pesar de que eres fuerte, ¿preferiría haber quedado como un ser humano?"

"Bueno", reflexionó Eduardo. "Me alegro de que estaba vivo para cumplir con el amor de mi vida, pero me gustaría poder ser un ser humano, así y darle la vida que se supone que un ser humano tiene." Kurumu puso los ojos.

"Sí, sí, señor romántico."

"¿Lo hará dos peleas parada?" Mizore se rompió. "Creo que tenemos suficiente evidencia para decir la verdad y Moka tener su hacernos creer. A pesar de que no saben lo bien que se lo llevo ... ella todavía piensa que eres un pervertido, Edward!"

"Bienvenido a mi vida", suspiró Edward. "¿Por qué es que donde quiera que voy tengo un encuentro con otros monstruos?"

* * *

><p>"No estamos aquí!" Moka exclamó. "Miré alrededor del área del conjunto, y no están aquí! ¡Oh, usted no piensa ... que no creo que ..." ella no se atrevía a terminar la frase. Toshiko puso los ojos.<p>

"No, no creo que Edward ya se comió Tsukune", dijo. "Una cosa que sí sabemos es que erlkings no me gusta la ropa de su comida, por lo que sería por lo menos algunos trozos de uniforme".Moka entrecerró los ojos.

"Odio a este tipo cada vez más," dijo. "En caso de que Tsukune aún está vivo ... ¿crees que debe comprobar su dormitorio otra vez?"

"Adelante", fue la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Para ser perfectamente honesto, ni Moka y Toshiko, ni grupo de Tsukune se espera que la ejecución en sí. Tsukune estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del edificio de dormitorios en Moka chocó con él, no prestar atención a dónde iba. "Lo siento ... Estoy en un hu-espera! Tsukune! Estás vivo!" , exclamó.<p>

"Eh ... sí, estoy vivo ..." Tsukune estaba confundido.

"Edward no come, entonces! Eso es bueno!" Moka casi se desmayó de alivio. Edward, sin embargo, no era tan aliviada.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No se comen a nadie!" , gritó.

"Um, Moka?" Kurumu trató de intervenir. "Eduardo ha estado diciendo a nosotros la verdad todo este tiempo. Él es un vampiro, pero no del mismo tipo que eres."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Moka respondió. "¿Cómo puede haber un tipo diferente de vampiro? Todos somos iguales! Somos vampiros! Bebemos la sangre! No nos gusta la luz del sol! Y evitar el ajo! No hay mucho que puede ser diferente en un vampiro!"

"Bueno, no me gusta el ajo mucho", GAED Edward. "Y yo me quedo fuera de la luz solar y beber la sangre".

"Moka, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los fríos?" Mizore preguntó.

"Cold Ones?" Moka preguntó, interesado a pesar de sí misma. "No, no lo he hecho."

"Que las cifras", dijo Mizore. "De todos modos, Moka, ¿sabe usted dónde está su familia era originaria de qué país?"

"No sé exactamente el país", dijo Moka. "Pero mis tatarabuelos vinieron de algún lugar de Europa del Este."

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora todo está empezando a tener sentido!" Yukari dijo emocionada. "Tipo de Moka no habría tenido ningún contacto con el tipo de Edward! Es por eso que no sabían el uno del otro!"

"Cold Ones son un tipo de vampiro, igual que tú", explicó Mizore. "Salvo que no se que te gusta. Lo hacen beber sangre, y que son vampiros. Tienen la capacidad de convertir a otros a aquellos como ellos. Asimismo, no van mucho más al este de Europa Occidental. También se han establecido una presencia en América del Norte. Edward es uno de ellos. "

"Estamos un poco diferente de ti", agregó Eduardo. "Nosotros no vamos a la luz solar debido a que brillan".

"... Brillan?"

"Sí, chispa. Al igual que el brillo, o los diamantes."

"Esto es ridículo", dijo Moka. "Puede que tenga a todos engañados, pero no puedes engañarme! Ningún vampiro que se precie haría brillar!" En respuesta a esto, Mizore empujó un libro debajo de la nariz.

"Lee esto", ordenó. Moka lo hizo, el escaneo de las páginas. Cuando terminó, cerró el libro con un broche de presión.

"Estoy dispuesto a creer este momento", dijo finalmente. "Sin embargo, el momento en que haga algo sospechoso no me equivoco de nuevo a no creer que eres un vampiro, Edward. Hay algo fuera de aquí, y tengo la intención de averiguar lo que es."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor

Una vez más, me encuentro pidiendo disculpas por la larga espera entre actualizaciones. Pero esta vez, realmente tengo una razón decente. Originalmente el plan era poner fin a la historia en dos capítulos más después de éste. Sin embargo, tuve otra idea que hacer la historia un poco más largo. He decidido que voy a continuar la historia pasada Moka aprender más sobre quiero dar demasiado lejos, pero ... digamos que alguien más se presenta, y las cosas se ponen cada vez más loco. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando acerca de si continuar con mi plan original, o continuar. He decidido seguir, esperemos que esta será la elección correcta.

**(1) -** un erlking es un alemán de elfo como criatura que atrae a la gente en el bosque luego se los come.

-Kaboom


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Durante un tiempo, parecía que todo estaba en paz en la Academia Yokai. Tsukune luchado para mantenerse al día con su trabajo escolar. Kurumu golpeó al pasar los chicos todos los días.Mizore merodeaba. Yukari sólo estaba siendo ... así, Yukari. Las cosas parecían ser bastante normal, excepto por una cosa. Moka y Edward eran en realidad se llevan bien. Hablaron de todo, desde la intemperie, a la política británica, a la economía, a los videojuegos, con otros monstruos.

Fue en una mañana de tal manera que uno podía encontrar dos de ellos en la cafetería, disfrutando de sus cajas de sangre para el desayuno. Por supuesto, no beber en silencio.

"Todavía no sé cómo no ven que los hombres lobo son la mayor amenaza para la seguridad de vampiro que existe hoy en día", dijo Edward, golpeando la caja sobre la mesa, la sangre la explosión de la parte superior de la paja. "Los seres humanos ... los seres humanos, ¡bah! Ellos no pueden hacer nada para nosotros! Ellos son impotentes contra los vampiros! Sin embargo, hombres lobo, hombres-lobo oh! Ellos son una gran amenaza!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Moka preguntó, dando al otro vampiro una mirada extraña. "Hombres lobo no son más de un peligro para nosotros que Tsukune! ¿Por qué hay hombres-lobo, probablemente muchos en la escuela ahora mismo!" Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Exactamente. Y es por eso que debemos estar siempre en guardia."

"Yo no lo entiendo", interrumpió una voz. Tanto Edward y Moka saltó.

"Mizore! Ha _tengo_ que dejar de hacer eso! " Edward exclamó. El yuki-onna había salido de debajo de la mesa, asustando a la mierda de los dos. "¿Por qué no alguna vez acaba de aparecer como una persona normal?"

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Mizore preguntó. "De todos modos, yo no entiendo el odio de los hombres lobo. Son monstruos, al igual que tú o yo." Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Mizore, ¿tienes a alguien que amas? Alguien te amo más que a su propia vida?" , preguntó.

"Uh ..." Mizore fue tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta. Claro, hubo Tsukune, pero ella le gusta más que estar vivo? ¿Cómo se puede siquiera responder a esta pregunta filosófica por la mañana, de todos modos?

"Así que no lo entendería", continuó Eduardo. "Si no hay nadie que te amo más que a su propia vida, entonces no entiendo lo que es ver a un hombre lobo intenta robar a su derecha por debajo de la nariz, porque cree que eres un monstruo repugnante a pesar de que a sí mismo es un monstruo y no merece estar con la chica que te amo tanto! Si usted tuvo ese problema que te entiendo! "

"Creo que el problema es bastante específico para usted", respondió Mizore, tomando el chupetín de la boca y cambiarlo por otro. "Bleh. No me gusta la cereza".

"¿Estás escuchándome?" Edward pontificó. Moka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Edward, que está bien. Mizore en realidad no escucha a nadie. No te lo tomes demasiado duro." Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo. De repente, Mizore levantó de un salto.

"Me olvidé por completo por qué he venido aquí, en el primer lugar!" , exclamó. "Estamos llegando a otro estudiante de transferencia en la actualidad."

"¿De dónde?" Moka preguntó.

"Estados Unidos otra vez", respondió Mizore. "Me pregunto si la transferencia de estudiantes y Edward se conocen entre sí?"

"Es poco probable", respondió Eduardo. "Hay miles de monstruos en la costa oeste solo. No sé en cualquier lugar cerca de todos ellos. Lo más probable, de todos modos, sería de una gran ciudad como Nueva York. Hay un montón de brujas allí, sabe. Quizás Yukari que ya conozca algunos de ellos. Y hay un montón banshees en Chicago, no me preguntes por qué. Supongo que sólo se establecieron allí. Y no te olvides de las personas en la sombra que habitan en Washington DC Son el mayor grupo de monstruos en América del Norte. " Edward estaba divagando ahora.

"Me estaba preguntando si podría ser uno de tus hermanos?" Mizore preguntó. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Ellos me han escrito si ellos iban a estar aquí", respondió. De repente, sonó la campana de alarma.

"Maldita sea", murmuró Mizore. "Esta vez todo listo? Y aquí estaba yo pensando en tomar un chip muffin de chocolate en la forma de salir de aquí ..."

"Sólo tiene que utilizar la máquina expendedora", sugirió Moka. "No hay mucho de una línea allí."

* * *

><p>Después de Mizore adquirido su panecillo, los tres se encaminó a la clase. Fuera del aula, una pandilla de jóvenes se reunió.<p>

"¡Oh! Moka! Mizore!" una chica se rió. "¿Has visto el estudiante de transferencia todavía?"

"Oh, él es justo allí, y él ha estado en nuestra clase durante varios meses, Osono" Mizore inexpresivo. Por supuesto, ella sabía que la niña se refería a la _nueva_ estudiante de intercambio, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser un poco desagradable. Osono, por supuesto, no se recuperó en el sarcasmo.

"No, tonto, me refería a la _nueva_ uno! Es tan caliente ... casi más caliente que Cullen-san. " Mizore puso los ojos.

"Entonces es un buen pienso Kurumu no está aquí, o el pobre que se los comen vivos", dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡HEY! He oído!" Kurumu gritó, corriendo por el pasillo, una tostada en la boca y el pelo arreglado sin orden ni concierto. "Sólo porque me quedé dormido no significa que se puede mal de mí!"

"¿Por qué esperar hasta que se quedó dormido?" Mizore respondió. Ella estaba en un rollo de esta mañana. Kurumu sólo miró a la Yuki-Onna antes de barrer en el aula. Los otros pronto siguieron.

"Oye, Tsukune," Moka preguntó al ver al niño en su asiento en el aula. "Osono dijo que había visto a la estudiante de intercambio nuevo. ¿Está aquí?" Tsukune la miró sin comprender.

"No sé lo que Osono estaba hablando, él no está aquí todavía. Al parecer, está siendo guardado en la trastienda de la Sra. Nekonome hasta que todo el mundo tiene aquí. Algo sobre el deseo de presentarle a todos a la vez", explicó. Moka asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso tiene sentido." Ella tomó asiento al igual que la campana sonó. Momentos más tarde, la Sra. Nekonome se acercó a la parte frontal de la habitación.

"Clase, este es un año muy emocionante para nosotros", comenzó con entusiasmo. "Tuvimos la suerte de contar con Edward Cullen en la transferencia de nuestra clase. Y hoy, estamos llegando a otro estudiante de transferencia. En realidad, Edward, creo que es posible que lo conozco ... él es de alrededor de donde vives en Estados Unidos."

"No ... no puede ser ..." Edward murmuró para sí mismo. La Sra. Nekonome vigas.

"Quiero que todos ustedes para dar una cálida bienvenida a la Academia Yokai Jacob Negro!" Tsukune podía oír la ingesta aguda de Edward de la respiración a partir de dos asientos más. La puerta en el fondo de la sala se abrió y una hermosa morena joven entró en la habitación. Hubo un suspiro masiva de la mayoría de las niñas en la clase, y los chicos todos los groaned al unísono. Grande. Más competencia ...

"Es bueno conocerlos a todos", dijo la estudiante de intercambio con cortesía. "Mi nombre es Jacob Negro. Tengo muchas ganas de estudiar con todos ustedes."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

En realidad estaba planeando publicar esto ayer, pero tengo un nuevo disco duro y se olvidó de transferir el proyecto a la nueva. Así que tuve que volver a escribirlo.

Así que ... la trama se complica. Más personajes de Crepúsculo, ya sabes. Las cosas van a ponerse interesante ...

Y ahora que suena como un comercial de televisión mal. Probablemente debería callarse mientras yo estoy delante.

-Kaboom


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

"¿Qué es lo _que_ haces aquí? " Edward escupió. Fue período de descanso, y tan pronto como la campana había sonado que había saltado de su asiento como si no hubiera un cohete atado a su tope y persiguió a la estudiante de intercambio nuevo. Finalmente, se le acercó en la máquina expendedora. Jacob compró una barra de chocolate antes de que él se volvió hacia Edward.

"Mi tribu ha tenido un programa de intercambio va a la Academia Yokai durante cientos de años", dijo con calma, comer en la barra de chocolate. "Yo era el elegido para estudiar en esta escuela. Podría estar preguntando lo mismo de ti, chupador de sangre. ¿Por qué _usted_ aquí? "

"Mi-mi padre pensó que era una buena idea!" El rostro de Edward era retorcido de rabia. Jacob se encogió de hombros.

"El mío también."

"Edward!" El vampiro se dio la vuelta para ver a un grupo de monstruos (y una muy confundido humano) aporreando después de él.

"¿Qué diablos es tu problema?" Mizore preguntó. "Usted se quedó sin esa clase como si alguien le dijera que usted acaba de ganar la lotería."

"¿Estás bien?" Tsukune pidió. "¿Estás sintiendo bien? Porque si usted piensa que está enfermando realmente debería ir a la enfermería. Se pueden cuidar de ustedes."

"¿Estaba usted hambre?" Yukari le preguntó. "Debido a que usted puede tener algunos de mis fichas."

"No, no," dijo Jacob sin problemas, que atraviesa el clamor. "El chupador de sangre aquí sólo quería venir a mí despotricar sobre lo mucho que me odia, acerca de cómo será mejor que se mantenga alejado de Bella, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí, ya sabes, las obras". De repente, Moka tuvo una epifanía.

"No le pasaría a ser un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" Jacob le preguntó, en respuesta, realmente curioso.

"Debido a que esta misma mañana Edward estaba hablando de un hombre lobo que él piensa que está tratando de robar la chica que ama fuera de él", respondió simplemente Moka. "Me preguntaba si eso te fue?" Jacob se echó a reír.

"Sí, eso fue probablemente soy yo. Es interesante ver que Edward aquí no puede dejar ir nada ... incluso tuvo que llevar su rencor a la escuela con él!"

"No es un rencor!" Edward dijo con vehemencia. "Sabes tan bien como yo que les da la oportunidad a usted le roban a Bella lejos de mí!"

"Yo no estaría robando de inmediato si se _quería_ venir conmigo! " Jacob respondió. "Y si ella no le lavaron el cerebro se daría cuenta de que estoy mucho mejor para ella que eres!"

"Espera un minuto-" Mizore interrumpido. "¿Quieres decir que todo esto es acerca de una _chica_ ? "

"Eh ... sí, más o menos", dijo Jacob y Edward al mismo tiempo. Kurumu miró desconcertado.

"Ninguno de ustedes cree que este tipo de cosas a través de!" , exclamó. "¿Por qué no te limitas a hacer lo que nosotros los súcubos hacer si no podemos decidir quién se queda a un hombre?"

"¿Y qué es lo que súcubos hacer cuando no puede decidir quién se queda a un hombre, Kurumu?" Edward preguntó, con miedo de lo que la respuesta sería:

"Bueno, técnicamente lo que hacemos una de dos cosas. A veces tenemos una batalla real a la muerte, pero no hagas eso. No hay ninguna razón para que usted pueda tirar sus vidas lejos. A veces, acabamos de compartir!" Kurumu sonrió con orgullo cuando terminó ese pronunciamiento extraordinario. Edward y Jacob se limitó a mirarla en estado de shock.

"Por 'share' Qué quieres decir ..." Jacob comenzó.

"Yo no voy a _compartir_ la persona que amo! " Edward estragos. "¿Qué clase de persona inmoral es usted? Usted no debe hacer las cosas de esa manera!"

"Bueno, ella _es_ un súcubo ", dijo Mizore. "Ellos tienen un conjunto diferente de valores de su parte, Edward."

"No quiero segundos de distracción del bombeo de sangre de!" Jacob gritó. Yukari miró con curiosidad a Kurumu.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'share'?" -preguntó ella.

"Usted sabrá cuando usted consigue un poco más viejo", dijo Mizore rápidamente, corriendo Yukari de distancia antes de la conversación hizo demasiado madura para su joven mente.

"Así que, eh, Negro-san," dijo Tsukune rápidamente, tratando de desviar la conversación fuera de las aguas peligrosas.

"Llámame a Jacob," interrumpió el hombre-lobo.

"Ok. Jacob, ¿dónde vives?"

"La habitación 432 en el Edificio C," contestó Jacob.

"Hmm ... no es que Ginei la habitación?" Moka preguntó.

"Sí, mi compañero de habitación lleva el nombre Ginei Morioka," contestó Jacob. "Mi papá sabe que su madre, así que pensé que sería una buena idea para que podamos estar juntos."

"Sí, eso tiene sentido", murmuró Moka.

"¿Cómo es que tiene sentido?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uh ..." Moka no estaba seguro de qué decir. Probablemente no fue una buena idea decirle a Edward que Ginei era un hombre lobo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Edward tenía un desprecio de los hombres lobo y él ni siquiera sabía Ginei. No era una buena idea tener a Edward con un resentimiento contra un tipo que nunca había conocido antes. "Simplemente es así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por lo tanto, Jacob", dijo Kurumu, deslizándose a su lado. "Tengo que preguntarle esto: ¿tienes novia?"

"No", respondió Jacob. "Pero yo lo haría si no fuera por que el chupador de sangre por allá! Le lavaron el cerebro!"

"En serio. Eso es muy malo", Kurumu sonrisa afectada. "¿Quieres uno?"

"No sé a dónde vas con esto ..." Jacob dijo con cautela. Kurumu seguía acercándose a él, y para ser honesto, fue una especie de freaking lo hacia fuera.

"Bueno, ¿quieres una novia?" Kurumu reiteró.

"Uh ..."

"Porque puedo ser tu novia", dijo Kurumu. Jacob miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Que el Th-gracias", balbuceó, "pero no creo que sea necesario. ¿Por qué no tomar algún tiempo para conocer de primera uno al otro?"

"Bien", hizo un mohín Kurumu. "Sin embargo, sólo tiene que esperar-que no será capaz de resistir a mí por mucho tiempo!"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

"No puedo creer que la sangre-bombeo es aquí", despotricó Jacob. Él y Ginei estaban colgando en su habitación, esperando el momento oportuno hasta la cena, aunque de maneras muy diferentes. Jacob estaba tratando de concentrarse en su tarea, mientras que Ginei estaba recostado en el suelo leyendo una revista de pin-up.

"Lo que chupador de sangre?" Ginei preguntó sin pensar. "No Moka Akashiya, ¿verdad? Ella no es una amenaza a menos que hagas enojar."

"No, no Moka Akashiya. Apenas la conozco!" Jacob respondió acaloradamente. "Estoy hablando de la estudiante de intercambio a otros! Edward Cullen?"

"Cullen?" Ginei estaba interesado ahora. "¿Te refieres al chico en casa de Tsukune Aono? ¿Lo conoces?"

"Lamentablemente sí", suspiró Jacob. "¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Ha estado actuando como una insufrible chupador de sangre aquí también?"

"Yo no lo conozco personalmente", respondió Ginei. "Pero hubo algunos rumores extraños sobre él por un tiempo. Al parecer, trató de violar el derecho de Tsukune en el centro de la cafetería. También se lo vio apagado con varias chicas, y que decía ser un vampiro, que insultó al otro vampiro aquí en la escuela. " Jacob miró rebelaron.

"Por supuesto que sí!" estuvo a punto de gritar. "Una niña no es suficiente para él, ¿verdad? Tenía que ir después de que todas las otras chicas en esta escuela, no es así? Y si lo que estás diciendo es verdad-fue tras _los chicos_ ahora también? Su compañero de cuarto pobres ... "

"No vaya a salir adelante de ti mismo", respondió Ginei. "Como he dicho, yo no lo conozco personalmente. Lo único que sé es lo que he oído hablar de otras personas. No estamos en el mismo grado, y yo rara vez se ve Tsukune y sus amigos fuera del club periódico. I escuchar todo esto de Misao Fukushima, que vive dos pisos encima de mí. Ella está saliendo con un chico en el año por debajo de nosotros, así que ella estaba cerca cuando todo esto sucedió. Pero tengo que preguntar esto: ¿es realmente un vampiro? "

"¡Sí! Usted es un hombre lobo también! ¿No te fijaste su olor extraño?" -Preguntó Jacob.

"Ya te lo dije", respondió Ginei. "He visto el chico tal vez dos veces, y yo no acercarse lo suficiente para olerlo. Además, no hacer un hábito de los chicos que huelen".

Jacob se quedó quieto por un momento. Si el amigo Ginei estaba diciendo la verdad, esto tuvo una enorme repercusión por su relación con Bella. No podía ser ciego como para quedarse con alguien que la engañó, ella podría hacerlo? Si esto fuera cierto, entonces el hombre lobo estaba muy seguro de que tenía una mejor oportunidad. Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que era poco probable, sin embargo. De vuelta en Forks, el chico vampiro había sido casi religioso-como en su castidad a pesar de que tenía toda la población femenina de Forks High School cayendo a sus pies, como si fuera una especie de dios. ¿Por qué se mueve aquí para Academia Yokai ser diferente? ¿Por qué de repente abandonar a Bella para una chica monstruo?

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Jacob se dio cuenta de que había algún tipo de atracción por lo desconocido. Y si usted le preguntó, la mayoría de las muchachas aquí eran muy atractivas. Había algo en que uno ... Kuromi? Kuruko? Kuromu? Bueno, cualquiera que sea su nombre era, tenía un atractivo muy fuerte.

"¿Estás bien?" Ginei voz se quebró Jacob de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, había estado espaciando, porque Ginei lo miraba con una medida de preocupación. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo de pensar." Los ojos de Jacob se cerró momentáneamente. Tenía que haber una manera de llegar al fondo de todo esto. Y entonces se hizo clic. "Oye-le dijo que su compañero de cuarto fue nombrado Tsukune?"

"¿Por qué?" Ginei preguntó.

"Quiero pedir a Tsukune a unas cuantas preguntas. Al igual, lo que Edward como cuando él está aquí fuera de su" amor verdadero ", y lo que estaba pasando con esos rumores sobre los dos de ellos, si fuera cierto". Ginei asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, él está en la habitación 320", respondió, "pero es posible que no quiero molestarlo ahora. Es casi la hora de cenar, y no quiere perder la oportunidad hoy en día. Noche Steak miércoles, ya sabes."

"No hay carne para la cena?" Jacob le preguntó, olvidando por un momento Tsukune y Edward.

* * *

><p>Por lo menos, lo hizo hasta el día siguiente. Jacob estaba sentado en su escritorio en el hombre-monstruo clase de interacciones cuando el profesor llama papel. Oyó el nombre de Tsukune, y levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba sentado junto a él.<p>

"Maldita sea Jacob, tienes que prestar atención", se dijo. Tan pronto como hubo una pausa en la clase, se volvió a Tsukune. "Por lo tanto, Tsukune, esta clase es muy fácil, ¿eh?" comenzó, con la esperanza de iniciar una conversación. Tsukune asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, no está mal."

"Eh ... sobre su compañero de cuarto", dijo Jacob en lo que esperaba era un tipo fuera de la mano de voic.e. "He oído algunas cosas ... sobre los dos de usted. ¿De verdad te atacarán en frente de toda la cafetería?" Tsukune se puso rojo brillante.

"Eso fue un accidente", respondió. "Alguien que conocemos tiene maneras terribles. Estaba bromeando y Edward empujó accidentalmente a mí. Por supuesto, todos los que vieron el incidente cree que sucedió algo diferente. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Fue un malentendido".

"Ya veo", respondió Jacob. "¿Qué pasa con las novias? ¿Ha tenido novias desde que llegó aquí?"

"No," dijo Tsukune. "Aunque muchos lo han intentado. Ha tenido que dejar atrás a varios de ellos, y por supuesto Kurumu puesto sus ojos en él al principio." Ah. _Kurumu_ . Ese era el nombre de la niña extraña fascinación de.

"¿Está seguro?" Jacob presionado. "No hay amigas? No irse con las chicas solas?" Tsukune negó con la cabeza.

"Él dice que es fiel a su verdadero hogar de nuevo el amor", respondió. "Y que nunca la traicionaría. Él escribe cartas a su todo el tiempo. Aunque si le preguntas a la mayoría de las chicas de aquí, te digo que es una pena que él se ha atado tan joven. Personalmente, me importa un bledo. Es su negocio ".

"Sí", coincidió Jacob, hacia el interior maldición. Esa maldita chupador de sangre era tan perfecta que ni siquiera _mirar_ a una chica que no sea Bella, a pesar de que la escuela estaba llena de atractivos monstruo de las niñas. "Esto ciertamente suena como él."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Argh, no me gusta este capítulo tanto. No importa lo mucho que lo intentó, simplemente no fluye bien. Incluso he intentado cortar Ginei a cabo, a pesar de que lo quería en este capítulo más que nada, en realidad, pero no funcionó. Lo intenté todo, y todavía lo odio.

Oh, bueno. Podría ser peor.

EDIT: Gracias a FullmetalVampire123 por señalar un error tipográfico muy estúpido. Tenga la seguridad de que se ha resuelto ahora. :)

-Kaboom


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis

Edward estaba muy preocupado. Tsukune y que ... hombre lobo ... se llevaban bien. _Demasiado_ bien, si se le preguntaba. Edward estaba preocupado de que Tsukune sería formar una conexión con Jacob, y Jacob usaría ese sentido (y por extensión, el uso general de Tsukune de buena naturaleza) para llevar a Bella lejos de él. Y ya que Tsukune era tan ajeno a la hora de las cuestiones por el estilo, sería perfecta para tomar ventaja de. ¿Por qué, el niño humano podría ayudar a que el hombre lobo robar su único y verdadero amor y que nunca había siquiera lo note.

Así que esa noche, Edward tomó una decisión para saber la verdad de Tsukune. Jacob le fue engañar a revelar cosas que Edward prefiere mantener oculto?

"Por lo tanto, Tsukune, veo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con el estudiante de intercambio nuevo", dijo, esperando que sonó fuera de la mano. "¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen que los dos hablaron?"

"Uh ..." Tsukune respondió, tomó por sorpresa. "¿Por qué te importa? Pensé que odiabas el hombre."

"No, por supuesto," engañó a Edward. "Es que eres tan bueno en hablar con él, me preguntaba qué era su secreto. Nunca me he llevado bien con él, como usted puede decir probablemente, y me gustaría tratar de hacer un mayor esfuerzo. Después de todo, tendría noticias de Bella, me gustaría saber cómo le está yendo. " Tsukune en realidad no muy convencido, pero me contestó la pregunta.

"Acabamos de discutir las cosas del mundo humano", respondió. "Al igual que hoy hablamos de la política estadounidense en contraste con la política japonesa." Edward parpadeó. Oooookay entonces. Había _, no_ esperaba eso. De todas las cosas que los chicos adolescentes pueden hablar (aunque él mismo nunca hablar de estas cosas), podrán elegir _la política_ de todas las cosas que discutir?

"Oh", agregó Tsukune. "También hablamos sobre el próximo día festivo. Si somos capaces de obtener el permiso, Jacob me invitó a ir a visitar a Estados Unidos con él. ¡Qué increíble ... los Estados Unidos! Quiere conocer a algunas personas." Esta frase hizo saltar las alarmas en la mente de Edward. "Conoce a algunas personas?" Eso podría significar varias cosas, otros hombres-lobo, que era lo suficientemente problemático en sí mismo, pero lo que si Jacob pretende introducir a Bella a Tsukune? Como su novia! Edward no iba a estar parado para eso.

"No se puede ir a América!" , exclamó. "Usted no le gustaría que de todos modos."

"¿Qué te pasa?" Tsukune preguntó alarmada. "Estás actuando de manera extraña hoy!"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Edward. "Yo sólo soy ... un poco preocupado. No he oído hablar de Bella por un tiempo, y yo estaba preocupado de que Jacob estaba tratando de robar lejos de mí. Yo no confío en él, como estoy seguro de que haya descubierto. " Tsukune asintió con la cabeza. "Así que bien podría venir y decir que-se menciona a Bella en absoluto?"

"Él tal vez la mencionó de pasada", respondió Tsukune. "Justo cuando me estaba diciendo acerca de las personas que conoce de nuevo en el mundo de los humanos. No, él no dijo nada que le ven como una amenaza."

"Bien," dijo Edward. "Yo no quiero tener que ir a hablar algo de sentido en que el hombre lobo estúpido."

* * *

><p>"Te ves irritada", señaló Ginei cuando Jacob arrastrando los pies en su habitación esa noche.<p>

"La derecha maldita soy", replicó a Jacob. "Cada vez que intento hablar con nadie, Edward está ahí! Que ni siquiera puede pedir Tsukune si puedo comer uno de sus chips de patata, sin ese tipo acechando en el fondo como si él piensa que estoy a punto de cometer un crimen horrible . No puedo pedir Kurumu si puedo pedir prestado un lápiz sin él mirándome! Y sabes esa chica espeluznante con la máscara de polvo que cubre la boca? accidentalmente me topé con ella cuando yo estaba tratando de comprar el almuerzo, y por supuesto, Edward estaba allí! Se puso de pie y le exigió que le doy un apologiy adecuada, por ponerme de rodillas y rogar por su perdón! " Ginei no podía detener, él rompió a reír.

"Estás bromeando-le exigió que le dará Taeko de Kotobuki de una disculpa formal de esa manera? ¿Acaso siquiera sabía que ella _odia_ ese tipo de cosas? Si te encuentras con ella, lo mejor es "lo siento" Mutter e ir sobre su negocio , a menos que quieras una gran conferencia en frente de todos, donde ella le perra de hacer un tonto de ella delante de toda la escuela! "

"Ella lo hará?" -Preguntó Jacob. "Es una buena cosa que ella salió de allí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo que Edward Said".

"Bueno, ahora usted sabe", respondió Ginei. "Así que, ¿qué te parece la causa de todo esto? Sé que usted dijo que le odia, pero ¿sabes exactamente por qué te odia? ¿Hiciste algo para enojar? Coma algo que estaba ahorrando para sí mismo? Cheat lo del dinero? Peep a su novia o algo así? "

"Probablemente tiene que ver con la novia", explica Jacob, "aunque yo nunca haría una cosa así en su peep! Él me ve como una amenaza para su relación con ella. A medida que merecería, si Bella no estaba atrapado por lo por su encanto estaría a salvo de nuevo! Podía _comer_ de ella y que ni siquiera pensaría que nada de eso! "

"Bueno, Moka Akashiya le gusta picar Tsukune, pero no está muerto todavía", dijo Ginei. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos.

"Estás bromeando! Tenemos que ayudar a él, él podría morir si sigue pasando!" Ginei se encogió de hombros.

"Tsukune no parece importarles demasiado", contestó. Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon.

"Es una lástima ... otra persona engañada por un sucio chupador de sangre."

"Hey ya!" Ginei exclamó. "Moka no es sucio. Ella puede ser boba a veces, pero ella puede patear algún culo en serio. Y creo que ella realmente ama a Tsukune, es una lástima. Ella necesita a alguien más atractivo ... alguien como yo!" Jacob le hizo caso.

"Tengo que salvar a Tsukune," murmuró. "Tengo que salvarlo."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Fui a ver Luna Nueva este fin de semana pasado. Fue bien-demasiado lleno de gente de mi preferencia, sin embargo, y el cine se quedó sin sandías Sour Patch. No es una película a menos que haya sandías Sour Patch. Cuando Jacob se quitó la camisa por primera vez en la película, alguien en el teatro silbó y todos los demás empezó a animar. La persona que me fui con muchas ganas de ir en el día de apertura, pero le dije que no había manera de que me recibe a una milla de un teatro en el día de la inauguración de lo que se prevé que sea una de las más grandes películas de, más o menos todo tiempo. Así que terminamos yendo en el segundo día que estaba fuera.

Y yo tengo ganas de compartir este pedazo de lulz: cuando yo estaba en el teatro, a un tipo detrás de mí, le pidió a su novia: "¿Es que el lápiz labial tipo que lleva?" Ella respondió que no lo era. Desafortunadamente para ella, Robert Pattinson _no_ usar lápiz labial para el papel de Edward. Se pinta los labios de la Sra. beneficio cosmético Behavin '. Es increíble lo que puedes aprender de las revistas de entretenimiento en el consultorio del médico ...

-Kaboom


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Diecisiete

A pesar de que había dicho eso, pasaron varios días antes de que Jacob en realidad pensaba en una manera de salvar a Tsukune. Y aún tenía dificultad para creer que Moka es un vampiro. Ella era tan diferente de Edward-que carecía por completo de la falta dulzón olor que siguió a Edward y su familia en todas partes. Cuando, accidentalmente, rozó a su lado en el camino a su clase de matemáticas, ella no estaba muy fría, como los vampiros que él conocía. Y cuando hubo un día soleado raro, Moka salió corriendo para conseguir algo de luz solar, y para sorpresa de Jacob, no era brillante.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" una voz escalofriante detrás de él le preguntó a uno por la mañana en el desayuno. Jacob dio un salto, estar cara a cara con una pequeña niña vestida como una bruja. Estaba bastante seguro de que su nombre era Yukari, que había escuchado a la gente a su frente antes, y él sabía que ella era amiga de Tsukune de.

"No hay mucho ... sólo acerca de la escuela y las cosas", respondió. "Además de la chica que dejé atrás en Estados Unidos." Yukari asintió sabiamente.

"Edward dice lo mismo ... siempre se queja por el hecho de que el amor de su vida está de vuelta en su casa y él no puede verla hasta el año escolar termina, y lo mucho que quiere casarse con ella." Jacob permitió que un gruñido de escapar de su garganta.

"No me hables de ese chupador de sangre", murmuró peligrosamente. "Me gustaría que _había_ quedado en los Estados Unidos, entonces yo no tendría que ver aquí también! "

"Yo no lo entiendo", dijo Yukari. "Parece que lo odian, y no sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos." Jacob suspiró.

"Soy un hombre lobo. Él es un vampiro. Estamos destinados a odiarse, que ha sido así desde el principio del tiempo. Él es un depredador que se alimenta de desagradable a los seres humanos indefensos que no conocen nada mejor. Son monstruos! Son monstruos sedientos de sangre, y sólo porque él dice que sólo bebe sangre animal no quiere decir que confío en él más de lo que lo haría otra chupasangre sucio. "

"Usted sabe ..." Yukari parecía estar cuidando sus palabras. "Yo solía odiar a los seres humanos. Y entonces me di cuenta que no todos son malos. Tal vez usted debería tratar de hacer lo mismo con los vampiros."

"No", respondió Jacob. "No voy a correr ese riesgo. Yo no quiero que nadie me importa ser atacado y asesinado por un vampiro porque yo era lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en uno. Si un vampiro dice que ellos son perfectamente seguros, y que son no va a lastimar a nadie, simplemente me hace desconfiar de ellos más. Es una trampa! Van a atacar a la primera oportunidad que se te ven bajar la guardia, y antes de que usted lo sepa, alguien a quien amas se ha ido. "

"¿Realmente crees que los vampiros son tan peligroso?" Yukari le preguntó. "Debido a que Moka no haría daño a nadie a menos que tuviera a ella es maravillosa. Ella es amable y agradable."

"No creo que Akashiya es un vampiro en absoluto", explicó Jacob. "Ella no es nada como el Cullen. Ella es de buena educación, que no irradia frío, que no brillan con la luz del sol, y ella no es como una estatua." Yukari puso los ojos.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", suspiró. "Ya hemos visto esto con Edward! Moka y Edward son dos tipos diferentes de vampiros, ya ves. No es el tipo de Moka, los Nosferatu. Parecen ser más parecido al humano que el tipo de Eduardo, llamado Una fría".

"Usted sabe sobre los fríos?" Jacob interrumpió repentinamente. Yukari asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, nos enteramos de ellos cuando estábamos tratando de dejar de Moka y Edward de luchar entre sí. Así es como sabemos que hay más de un tipo de vampiro."

"¿Sabe usted la historia de los fríos, entonces?" -Preguntó Jacob. "Si usted supiera que, entonces entendería por qué la gente odia a mis vampiros".

"Yo no sabía que había una historia", dijo Yukari honestamente. Jacob suspiró.

"Hace mucho tiempo, unas extrañas criaturas se acercó y aterrorizaron a mi pueblo. Algunos miembros de la tribu se convirtieron en lobos para matarlos, y no ha habido una pelea entre vampiros y mi gente desde entonces. Cuando los Cullen se presentó, el sangre de lobo de mi pueblo reaccionó, pero dijeron que eran diferentes de los demás, que no haría daño a los seres humanos. Así que ahora hay una tregua entre nosotros, pero el segundo que se salgan de la línea que vamos a matarlos. Y parece que está llegando el tiempo, pronto ". Él asintió con la cabeza, para enfatizar su punto. "Debido a que usted ve, la chica que dice que ama es un ser humano. Y para que se queden juntos, él se va a tener que convertirla en un vampiro. Si uno de ellos se vuelve un ser humano en un vampiro, la tregua es terminado ".

"Y la amo demasiado", dijo Yukari.

"Sí", admitió Jacob.

"Entiendo", dijo Yukari. "Hay alguien importante para mí, también, y no me gustaría que preocuparse de ellos están quitando".

"Esa no es la peor parte", dijo Jacob malhumorado. "Si él la convierte en un vampiro, la tregua ha terminado. Y si ella es un vampiro, que tendría que destruirla también."

"Tengo una idea", reflexionó Yukari. "¿Por qué no hablar con Moka? Sé que no me gustan los vampiros, pero si ella es diferente de los que odian, a lo mejor usted será capaz de encontrar un término medio. Ella podría ser capaz de ayudarle. Después de de todo, ella es un vampiro. Pero no del mismo tipo que Edward. " Jacob no parecía muy convencido. No le importaba qué tipo de vampiro Moka fue, todavía era un vampiro, y él todavía estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Tsukune. Después de todo, fácilmente podía drenar completamente sin siquiera darse cuenta."Haga la prueba", instó a Yukari. "No puede hacer daño cualquier cosa."

"Está bien".

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Me refiero a actualizar esto antes, pero la vida se mantuvieron en el camino. He estado tan ridículamente ocupada. Usted puede saber que yo trabajo el soporte técnico últimamente parece que nadie sabe cómo usar una computadora, y es aún peor que de costumbre. Tengo un montón de pruebas para la escuela por venir, y mi salud ha sido la clase de arriba y abajo. Me parece haber desarrollado una tos, lo cual es irritante, pero no sorprendente.

Además, una palabra de los sabios: no beben tres tazas de café, una botella de Vault, y Coca-Cola Zero en el espacio de tres horas. La sobredosis de cafeína puede trabajar para conseguir con energía en el corto plazo, pero el accidente aspira aún peor. Y pasando el día sensación de que fue atropellado por un Boeing 757 no es precisamente una manera agradable de pasar el tiempo.

-Kaboom


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

A pesar de sus recelos, Jacob decidió a dar consejos de Yukari una oportunidad. Más tarde esa noche, se encontraba al acecho fuera de la habitación de la residencia de Moka, tratando de decidir qué decirle a ella. De alguna manera él no piensa, "Oh hi, eres un vampiro? Porque realmente quiero a quejarse con usted acerca de otro vampiro y le preguntará si él es un hijo de puta desagradable. Ah, y por cierto, no huele mal como él? " le cayó muy bien. Pero tuvo que comenzar en alguna parte, por lo que el hombre lobo llamó a la puerta. Un momento después, Moka abrió la puerta, llevando un cubo de champú.

"¡Oh, Tú eres Jacob, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella.

"Sí", respondió. "¿Me coges en un mal momento?"

"Bueno, yo iba a ir a tomar un baño", dijo Moka ", pero eso puede esperar. ¿Hay algo que usted necesita? ¿Está buscando Tsukune?"

"En realidad", dijo Jacob, sintiéndose bastante tonto, "Me gustaría hablar con usted."

"Para mí?" Moka preguntó. "¿Hice algo para usted? Lo siento si lo hice ..."

"Oh, no, no!" Jacob exclamó, poniendo su mente en la facilidad. "Yo sólo quería preguntarte acerca de Edward Cullen." Moka hizo una mueca.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella. "Usted puede preguntar casi cualquier otra niña en esta escuela y ella te dirá todo lo que quieres saber acerca de ese tipo. No hay necesidad de preguntarme lo que quieras, ¡oh no! Tengo que tenemos con el pie equivocado, ¿de acuerdo? Pero sólo porque él no está mintiendo a mí no quiere decir que tiene que gustar! Yo no confío en él! " Bueno.Jacob había estado esperando un montón de respuestas, pero no es eso. Así que no le gustaba Edward Moka así, ¿verdad? Podría usarlo para su propio beneficio.

"La razón por la que yo quería pedirle que en lugar de uno de los otros es porque creo que me puede dar una respuesta más precisa," Jacob redactado su respuesta cuidadosamente. "Usted ve, usted probablemente sabe que él está enamorado de alguien, ¿verdad?" Moka suspiró.

"Por supuesto. Él nunca deja de hablar de ella."

"La cosa es," Jacob continuó, "él dice que la ama más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a dejarla atrás para venir aquí, que me hace pensar que en realidad no la ama todo lo que mucho . Y ya ves, ella es una de mis mejores amigos. Estoy preocupado por ella. La última vez que desapareció en algún lugar, ella se cayó en la desesperación por varios meses. Mientras que ella parecía estar manejando mejor esta vez, todavía estoy preocupada que ella podría saber algo que no quería saber. Ha Cullen ido con alguna chica sola desde que llegó aquí? " Moka pensó por un minuto.

"Bueno, él tomó Yukari a la oficina de la enfermera, cuando se desplomó en el gimnasio", recordó. "Y lo arrastró detrás de Kurumu los dormitorios de un par de veces, pero siempre se las arregló para escapar de ella con la suficiente rapidez. Eh ... no, yo realmente no puedo pensar en ningún momento se habría ido con una chica. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

"Si él se va a engañar a ella, él estaría más allá de la redención", respondió Jacob acaloradamente. "Él ya es un hijo de puta, pero yo no sería capaz de perdonarlo si le duele!"

"Creo que ella es más que un mejor amigo de ustedes", dijo Moka.

"W-lo que te hace decir eso?" Jacob-tartamudeó, desconcertado. Moka sonrió.

"Cualquiera que te oye hablar de ella puede decir", respondió ella. "Ella es muy importante para usted, es bastante obvio." Suspiró Jacob.

"Que mal, ¿eh?" , preguntó. "¿Cómo voy a guardar el secreto de Cullen, sin embargo? Quiero para desacreditarlo, muéstrele qué tipo de persona que realmente es, y entonces yo la protegiera de él. Pero no puedo hacer eso si que es permanecer tan puro y casto, fiel a sus costumbres a pesar de que él está aquí, lejos de ella, y con más que las niñas de monstruos bastante completo dispuesto a asumir el papel de Bella. "

"¿Bella?" Moka interrumpido. "¿Es que su nombre?"

"Sí", suspiró Jacob.

"Es un nombre hermoso", dijo Moka. "Y si ella es tan importante para usted, entonces estoy seguro de que ella es una persona muy agradable también." Jacob se quedó atónito. Esta mujer vampiro tenía más clase en su dedo pequeño del pie que el _otro_ vampiro tenía en su cuerpo! Jacob se sintió como si realmente entiende su situación. "Y por eso," continuó, "que estaba pensando que si se pudiera demostrar que él era infiel, que ella podría elegir más de él?"

"Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo", Jacob ciclomotor. "Pero ahora puedo ver que es inútil."

"Puede que no seas capaz de hacerle trampa", dijo Moka, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Sin embargo, usted probablemente ya sabe lo arrogante que es?"

"Sí," contestó Jacob. "Todo el mundo excepto la persona que debe conocer el mejor lo sabe! ¿Por qué está tan ciego?"

"Nadie puede tener sentido del amor", dijo Moka, y luego se rió. "Wow, me sonaba como un psicólogo de la televisión. Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si realmente se preocupan por ella, usted será capaz de encontrar alguna manera de conquistarla, ya sea esperando a Edward a un desliz y comprometer sus principios, o si simplemente venir a través como la persona mejor ".

"Es mejor persona, ¿eh?" Jacob reflexionó. "Yo puedo hacer eso!"

"Buena suerte", deseó Moka. "Ahora bien, si me disculpas ..." cogió el cubo de productos para la ducha, y se ruborizó Jacob.

"Lo siento, lo siento", se disculpó antes de echar a pique fuera. Yukari había tenido razón. Moka sabía exactamente lo que estaba hablando, y por un vampiro, ella parecía estar muy agradable.Había estado en lo cierto, ella no se dio por fuera de las mismas, bien, "onda", como los Cullen hizo. Algo estaba definitivamente diferente allí, pero por el momento, Jacob no le importaba. Él acaba de ver Moka como una especie de consolador ángeles enviados directamente desde el cielo, ella parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba oír.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Desde su pequeño corazón a corazón aquel día, Moka y Jacob comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Muy pronto, se supo que estaban de novios, que era una mentira, pero por supuesto todo el mundo lo cree.

"¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?" un niño furioso. "En primer lugar Aono, ahora este estudiante de transferencia! ¿Qué tienen de que yo no?"

"Uh ... una personalidad?" uno de sus amigos sarcásticamente respondió.

"No puedo creer que Moka tiene a otro de los chicos calientes!" una niña se quejó a sus amigos. "Todo el mundo se reúne a ella! Yo no lo entiendo! Su personalidad no es ni siquiera tan bueno! Yo sería una novia mucho mejor que ella!"

"Sí, bueno, a diferencia de usted, Moka no caen del árbol feo y golpeado todas las ramas en el camino hacia abajo," snarked una chica diferente.

"Usted no es exactamente material de supermodelo a ti mismo", replicó la primera chica.

Jacob y Moka ignora todo esto. Deja que la gente hable. Se les mantuvo fuera de su negocio importante. Esto les dio más libertad para discutir lo que ellos querían, sin la amenaza de ser interrumpido por curiosos amantes de los aspirantes. Y esta adaptado algunos de los otros muy bien.

"Estoy tan contenta de que Moka ha encontrado una persona importante", dijo Mizore en el almuerzo un día. "Yo estaba preocupado por ella durante un tiempo, cuando iba a encontrar a alguien que le importaba?"

"Pero pensé que tenía a alguien que le importaba", dijo Yukari. "Pensé que ella se preocupaba por Tsukune." Tsukune se limitó a suspirar.

"Echo de menos Moka", dijo, "pero si ella es feliz con Jacob, a continuación, no me importa."

"Eres tan noble", suspiró Kurumu, apoyándose en el brazo de Tsukune. "Yo nunca sería capaz de dejar que la persona que amaba a pie con otra persona de esa manera!"

"Alguien como tú no puede tener una persona que amo", replicó Mizore. Por un momento, parecía que ella y Kurumu estaban a punto de empezar a luchar de nuevo, pero antes de que algo podría salirse de control, Eduardo se dejó caer en la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Mizore preguntó. "Tienes un aspecto horrible-ha ocurrido algo? Conseguir una vez más asediado por detrás del gimnasio?"

"Lucky bastard", dijo alguien en una mesa diferente en voz alta antes de ladrar. Mizore había congelado su refresco.

"De todos modos, ahora que la distracción es fuera del camino", continuó, "en serio, ¿Puedes decirnos lo que pasó? No estoy exagerando aquí, te ves deprimido". Edward dejó escapar un suspiro grande.

"No he oído hablar de Bella en una semana!" , exclamó. "Normalmente recibo su respuesta tres días después de que le enviara una carta, pero esta vez no! Espero que esté bien!"

"Usted sabe que el servicio de correo entre el aquí y el mundo humano es una mierda", explicó Yukari. "Por no hablar de que el correo de los Estados Unidos a Japón toma un tiempo para llegar a su destino de todos modos."

"Pero nunca he tenido un problema antes!" Edward mantenido. "Como he dicho, todo ha llegado en tres días!"

"Tal vez ella dio para arriba en usted?" Kurumu sugerido, recibiendo miradas de los otros.

"Kurumu!" Yukari amonestó.

"¿Qué?" Kurumu respondió. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todos los demás están pensando! Y además, eso es una buena noticia para todos los demás! Vas a ser capaz de encontrar una chica que es más apropiado para usted. Súcubos tienen lo que llamamos nuestro 'compañero de la suerte', un monstruo que es perfecto para nosotros. Tal vez será capaz de encontrar a su compañero de la suerte aquí! "

"Pero ya _tenemos_ a un compañero de la suerte! " Edward se lamentó. "Bella era mi compañero de la suerte!"

"Uh ..." Mizore dijo. "Usted sabe, Edward, no tenía ni idea de lo que un compañero del destino fue sino hasta hace un minuto. ¿Cómo se puede saber que ella era tuyo si ni siquiera sabía lo que era?" Edward tuvo que admitir, Mizore tenía un punto. Pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza.

"Entiendo el concepto bastante bien!" él replicó. Mizore suspiró.

"Sólo tienes que darle algo más de tiempo, ¿vale?" -preguntó ella. "Quién sabe, tal vez el correo una copia de seguridad quedó en alguna parte."

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro de esto, Jacob?" Moka preguntó con incertidumbre. Ella y el hombre lobo estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación que compartía con Ginei, la clasificación a través de una pila de correo. "El robo de las letras ... No creo que esto es una buena idea."<p>

"No te preocupes por eso", le aseguró Jacob. "Además, vamos a poner el resto del correo tan pronto como nos encontramos con la carta del chupador de sangre a su novia. No hay nada malo con un poco de redireccionamiento de correo. Después de todo, no quiere ver lo que pone en las cartas que escribe a ella? "

"Yo simplemente no creo que esto sea una buena idea", murmuró Moka. "Creo que se va a notar, cuando esa niña no responde a él."

"Si yo sé Bella," dijo Jacob, "que voy a seguir escribiendo cartas o no se recibe una de Edward. Cuando ese chupador de sangre y su" familia "desapareció, ella escribió a máquina mensajes de correo electrónico a su hermana todos los días y envió, a pesar de que volvió no se puede entregar! Ella no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, y créanme, ella es tan seguro de que ella está enamorada de él que ella le había escribir el equivalente de un teléfono-libro todos los días. "

* * *

><p>Desafortunadamente, ese era el lugar donde Jacob estaba equivocado. Durante la semana pasada, Bella había comprobado obsesivamente el correo, con la esperanza de una carta de Edward. Pasó una semana, luego de una semana y media, y todavía no había noticias de que el vampiro.<p>

"Estoy seguro de que es sólo ocupado", trató de Alicia para tranquilizarla. "Tal vez él tiene exámenes? Después de todo, el programa no es diferente de lo que está aquí".

"Sí", añadió Emmett. "O tal vez ha estado demasiado ocupado haciendo la tarea que él no ha tenido tiempo para escribir. Estoy seguro de que recibirá una carta muy pronto."

"¿Por qué Edward tiene que hacer los deberes?" Preguntó Bella. "Él ya sabe todo esto! Ha ido a la escuela tantas veces que él debe tener el plan de estudios memorizado por ahora!" Tanto Emmett y Alice se miraron con nerviosismo. Ellos sabían que Bella no le gustaba pensar en el chico vampiro como un monstruo, pero el quid de la cuestión era que el plan de estudios en una escuela para monstruos es probable que sea bastante diferente del que en una escuela para los seres humanos. Sin embargo, si se trató de llevar que hasta Bella, ella se enojaba. Y, además, ninguno de los dos había ido nunca a una escuela como la Academia Yokai, por lo que no podía saber a ciencia cierta.

"¿No cree que ha encontrado a alguien más, ¿verdad?" Bella preocupado. "Yo no estoy con él, ¿qué pasa si una chica que es más ... ya sabes ... como usted lo encontró y se enamoró de ella? Después de todo, sólo soy un ser humano."

"Bella". La voz de Alice era firme. "Estamos hablando del hombre que tenía la intención de acabar con su vida si usted se muere. Él se preocupa por usted mucho que hacer eso."

"Espero que estés bien ..." Bella suspiró.

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Otro largo día de trabajo mezclando el soporte técnico con el trabajo escolar. Horas de diversión, diversión con las impresoras, y que no ayudan a que todo el mundo (incluido yo mismo) es super hiper para las fiestas. Yo estaba tan dispuesto a volver a casa y escribir esto, pero le tomó más tiempo ya que el tráfico fuera de la zona comercial estaba completamente loco. En serio, no hay ni en cualquier lugar que te gustaría comprar regalos a partir de ese distrito comercial, con la excepción de Ulta (una tienda de cosméticos). Quiero decir, a menos que usted está consiguiendo que la comida para llevar a alguien especial, McDonalds o cosas de la tienda del dólar. Woo! Presupuesto de fiesta!

De todos modos, las cosas están a punto de comenzar un ciclo completo con esta historia. Si bien no estamos muy al final, nos estamos acercando. Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que ha estado leyendo esto para su tiempo. Hay un fanfictions tropecientos que hay por ahí, así que apreciamos todos los que han optado por leer el mío!

¡Ah, mierda, me estoy poniendo toda sentimental. Y será mejor que me callara antes de que esta nota se hace más largo que el capítulo de la maldición del conjunto.

-Kaboom


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX

"Tienes que ver esto!" Jacob cantó alegremente, blandiendo la carta de Edward por la habitación. " _Mi querida Bella,_ "leer en voz alta en falsete chirriante. " _Espero que estés bien. La vida aquí es sombrío sin ti, y siento que nunca voy a sobrevivir a la monotonía de mi vida cotidiana aquí. Ya sé todo lo que nos están enseñando. Y las personas que me rodean no se puede comparar a su belleza, aunque hay una joven llamada Kurumu que es extrañamente atractivo, probablemente porque es un súcubo. Ella tiene el poder sobre los hombres, y ella ha tratado de llamar mi atención, pero mi amor por ti es tan puro y verdadero que nada de lo que la mujer tiene cada vez va a romper mis afectos. Tal vez te interese saber que su amigo hombre lobo se ha trasladado aquí. Él parece estar haciendo bien, y usted ya no tendrá que preocuparse por él. está saliendo con la joven he tenido altercados en el pasado, Moka Akashiya. Parecen ser muy bueno para los demás, y ahora tal vez te dejen solo. tengo que ir, mi compañero de piso quiere ir a buscar algo de cenar. Con amor, Edward. "_ Moka solo Jacob miró fijamente durante un minuto.

"Estás mintiendo-no puede haber escrito eso".

"Se puede ver por ti mismo!" Jacob estaba luchando para no reventar de risa. Moka le arrebató la carta del hombre lobo, y escanea con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella no podía dejar de resoplar.

"Usted ... ¡tienes razón!" ella se rió. "Es hilarous! No puedo creer que en realidad escribió eso!"

"Bueno, él realmente la ama", dijo Jacob, "aunque tengo que decir-no hay nada escrito sobre gustos. ¿No sería la mayoría de las niñas huyen si se tiene un ethis lik carta de su pareja?"

"Bueno, yo creo que depende de la chica", explicó Moka. "Algunas chicas que una carta como esa es la cosa más romántica que jamás podría conseguir. Otras chicas que creo que fue espeluznante. En cuanto a mí, si la persona que me importaba me envió una carta así, yo podría preguntarse acerca de su la cordura, pero también sería muy feliz. " Jacob suspiró.

"Y yo sé que es un hecho que Bella lo ama más que cualquier otra cosa", dijo. "Así que supongo que sería caer en la segunda categoría, ¿no?"

"Sí", respondió Moka. Jacob suspiró, y se dejó caer en una silla de escritorio.

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que intentar una táctica diferente. ¿Se puede copiar la escritura también?"

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Alice y Emmett había tratado de disipar los temores de Bella, ella todavía se sentía incómoda. Ella sabía que Edward estaba en torno a chicas atractivas monstruo todos los días a esa escuela. A pesar de que le había dicho que Edward estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ella que ni siquiera mirar a otra mujer, Bella no estaba seguro. ¿Qué pasa si una de esas chicas tenían algún tipo de poder que hizo a los hombres enamorarse de ella? ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos se había convertido en el encanto de Edward y los dos de ellos fueron a pasar tiempo juntos en este momento? Y luego un horrible pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Bella: Si Edward había encontrado a una niña monstruo, él no tendría que preocuparse por romper ella, como lo hizo con ella. Una niña monstruo no sería tan frágil. Oh, Dios! ¿Qué pasa si ella sedujo a Edward, y él se cayó de la perspectiva de no tener que contenerse para no volver!<p>

"Alice" -exclamó, corriendo a la habitación de la niña vampiro. "Alice, ¿puedes ver a Edward en la escuela?"

"No", respondió Alicia. "Mi vista no funciona a través de dimensiones. ¿Por qué?"

"Me temo que Edward podría haber encontrado a alguien más, alguien que no tiene que matar accidentalmente a worryabout! ¿Qué pasa si cayó presa de la seducción alguna chica y se la llevó para arriba en su oferta? _¿Qué pasa si se acostaba con una chica en que la escuela_ ? "

"Bella, estás histérica," Alice intentó decir con calma. "Edward no le haría eso a usted."

"Tengo que estar seguro!" Bella lanzó un grito. "Tengo que ir a la Academia Yokai!"

"Pero es en Japón", dijo Alicia, tratando de llegar a Bella a pensar razonablemente. "Y no sólo es en Japón, está en otra dimensión en Japón! Los seres humanos no se supone que van allí, que te van a matar si se enteran de que eres un ser humano!"

"Esto no habría sucedido si Edward me había hecho un vampiro!" Bella se lamentó. "Todo lo que se podría haber evitado si yo fuera un vampiro! Yo podría haber ido a la escuela con Edward y se aseguró de que nadie ni siquiera lo miró mal! Edward es _mío! "_ Bella estaba a punto de la histeria, gritando en la parte superior de su voz y temblando.

"Bella, no puedo permitir que vayas a encontrar a Edward," dijo Alice firmemente. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, voy a ir a hablar con él."

"¿En serio?" Bella olió, luchando para no llorar.

"En realidad," respondió Alicia. "Pero antes de hacerlo, usted tiene que escribir a Edward. Si no responde en una semana, voy a ir a Japón para encontrarlo."

* * *

><p>Así que Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Ella iba a escribir una carta a Edward.<p>

_Estimado Eduardo,_ ella escribió: _Por qué no has respondido a mi última carta? Estoy preocupado por ti-que están bien? ¿Está la escuela va bien? ¿Usted ha estado recibiendo a lo largo de bastante bien con los otros estudiantes? Te amo. Por favor, responda pronto. El amor, Bella._

* * *

><p>Unos días más tarde, Edward tiene un pequeño sobre con su correo electrónico. Impaciente, lo abrió. "Oh, gracias a Dios", suspiró cuando vio que era de Bella. Echó un vistazo a los mensajes cortos, y frunció el ceño.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, Eduardo?" Tsukune pidió. "Te ves pálido. Bueno, más pálido que de costumbre, de todos modos."

"Bella escribió para mí", respondió Eduardo.

"Uh, no es que algo bueno?"

"Normalmente sería," dijo Edward, "pero hay algo sospechoso acerca de esto. Ella está actuando como nunca conseguí mi última carta."

"Tal vez no lo hizo", dijo Tsukune. "Ustedes saben que el servicio de correo puede ser poco fiable, especialmente cuando se viaja entre las dimensiones. Es probable que sólo se perdió en el correo."

"Yo no lo creo", entonó Edward. "Todo esto ha" lobo "escrito por todas partes!"

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo Veintiuno

"¡Espera! Edward!" Tsukune llamada. "No se puede ir acusando a personas sin pruebas!" Pero Edward no le presté ninguna atención a las protestas de su compañero de cuarto y pisoteado por el pasillo hacia la escalera para tener algunas "palabras" con Jacob. Al subir dos tramos de escaleras, que clomped otro lado del pasillo a la sala que él sabía que Jacob compartida con Ginei y comenzó a golpear la puerta. No se detuvo, y lo mantuvo durante varios minutos. Por último, la puerta se abrió y un muy irritada Ginei estaba en la puerta.

"¿Te importa?" , preguntó. "Yo tengo un examen mañana, y de hecho estoy estudiando para ello! ¿Qué quieres?"

"Tengo que ver a Jacob," gruñó Edward. "Creo que tiene algo de lo mío y lo quiero de vuelta! Envíale aquí!"

"Me encantaría, pero no sé dónde está. Él y Moka salió hace unas dos horas. Creo que podría estar en la biblioteca, sin embargo," respondió Ginei. Edward miró.

"Por lo tanto, él cree que puede salirse con la suya, ¿eh?" -resopló-. "Yo no lo creo. Ah, y si lo ves, ¿le vas a decir que Edward Cullen quiere tener unas palabras con él?" Ginei le dijo que lo haría, y Edward se fue en la dirección de la biblioteca. Ginei suspiró, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Lo harías dos mente me dice lo que hiciste?" , preguntó. Moka salió de detrás de las cortinas, y Jacob salió de debajo de su cama. "Ese tipo está muy enojado".

"Yo soy el que debería estar enojado!" Jacob exclamó. "Yo no hice nada tan malo, tampoco!"

"Desde luego, parece pensar que sí", respondió Ginei. Moka inquieto, nervioso.

"Te dije que esto era una mala idea!" -exclamó ella. "Yo sabía que él se daría cuenta si él no consiguió ningún correo! Me _dijo_ que esto no terminaría bien! " Jacob rodó sus ojos.

"No es más que paranoico. De todos modos, él no tiene ninguna prueba de que fuimos nosotros!"

"¿Le importaría decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Ginei gritó. Tanto Moka y Jacob tuvo la decencia de mirar avergonzado, por lo menos.

"Bueno, es una especie de cuento largo", dijo Moka vacilante.

"Y en realidad no es su negocio," Jacob pegado a sus armas de fuego.

"Es mi negocio, ya que en caso de haber perdido, yo vivo aquí también! Si los vampiros enojados van a aparecer en mi puerta a todas las horas del día y de noche, tengo derecho a saber lo que mi compañero de cuarto lo hizo enfurecer a ellos! " Ginei exclamó. Jacob rodó sus ojos.

"Está bien. Moka y yo eran una especie de curiosidad por lo que el tipo escribe a la mujer que amo, probablemente senderismo notas de amor, pero-Bueno, _yo ",_ se corrigió después de ver el resplandor irritada de Moka. "Pensé que podría ser una buena idea de robar su correo electrónico y ver lo que estaba escribiendo acerca de todos los presentes. Él puede ser un culo real, y yo quería asegurarme de que no estaba tratando de convertir a la mujer que amo en mi contra. "

"Así que robó la carta que le escribió a ella", finalizó Ginei. "Está bien. Muy bonito. Usted sabe que tanto podría ser expulsado por eso? El robo de correo se trata como un delito grave aquí."

"No me importa haber sido expulsado", dijo Jacob desafiante. "Me preocupo por no perder a él!"

"Está bien. No perder con él", respondió Ginei. "Déjame salir de ella. No quiero que se involucre. Haz lo que quieras, robar todo el correo que te apetezca. Eso sí, no lo deje aquí."

"No estábamos pensando en eso", dijo Moka rápidamente.

"Sí", agregó Jacob. "Estábamos llegando incluso a publicar esta carta hoy de nuevo, pero Edward se puso en nuestro camino. Creo que Bella tiene miedo o algo así y le hizo saber que ella no había recibido su carta."

* * *

><p>Edward se había ido a la biblioteca, dispuesto a patear algún culo hombre lobo, pero no vi a nadie que él sabía que no sea Hata, la chica obsesionada que le había metido en problemas con Moka, en primer lugar. Se deslizó fuera de la biblioteca, con la esperanza que no iba a atraer su atención. No lo hizo. Con un suspiro de alivio, volvió a su habitación, pensando en escribir una carta a Bella, y que lo enviaría expresa electrónico para asegurarse de que lo consiguió rápidamente.<p>

"Te lo dije, no se encontró ninguna prueba!" Tsukune regañó a su regreso a la habitación. "No se puede acusar a la gente de ese tipo de cosas."

"Oh, estoy muy seguro de que era él", gruñó Edward. "Pero lo persigue hasta que no es mi principal prioridad en estos momentos. Sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo.

"En realidad estás haciendo tu tarea antes del día que es debido, por una vez?" Tsukune pidió.

"No", respondió Eduardo. "Me dirijo a Bella."

_Mi querida Bella,_ que él escribió. _pido disculpas por mi última carta, no te encontré en el momento oportuno. Parece que han desaparecido, pero si eso era debido a un fallo del sistema de correo o una broma estúpida práctica realizada por uno de mis compañeros, no puedo decir. Aparte de eso, la escuela va bien. Me estoy poniendo, junto con casi todo el mundo, con la excepción de su amigo Wolfy y la niña otro vampiro, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Te quiero así, y no te preocupes. Todo está bien. Voy a estar en contacto con usted tan pronto como sea posible. Mucho amor, Edward._

Una vez que Eduardo había salido a la casilla postal, Tsukune suspiró. Esto no iba bien. Él estaba muy cansado de Edward y el estudiante de intercambio nuevo estar a la greña, y ser atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Se trataría de saludar a Jacob, y él lo interrogan sobre su compañero de habitación antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Y cada vez que trató de hablar con Jacob, pudo _sentir_ la sospecha de que irradia de Edward. Se lo puso en una posición muy incómoda, ya que no les gusta ninguno de ellos. Necesitaba estar en buenos términos con Edward, ya que comparten la habitación con un vampiro que te odia a muerte no es una propuesta muy buena. Sin embargo, Tsukune también se considera un amigo Jacob, y no quería causar problemas con respecto a cualquier niño.

* * *

><p>"Alice, Edward no ha respondido todavía!" Bella estaba casi histérica, caminando alrededor de la casa de los Cullen, mordiéndose las uñas a la rápida. "Creo que él me odia! Tiene que me odian, ¿por qué otra cosa no va a responder a mí? Tengo que ir a Japón. Que <em>necesita<em> hacerlo. "

"Bella, Bella, por favor, cálmate", le rogó Alicia. "Sólo han pasado dos días desde que envió esa carta! Él no podría haber conseguido todavía!"

"Dos días es tiempo más que suficiente!" Bella casi gritó. "No me importa lo que se necesita, voy a Japón!"

"Si usted es ese conjunto sobre el mismo, voy a ir con usted. Usted no puede ir a un reino lleno de monstruos por sí solos," decidió Alice. "Denme unas horas para reservar los billetes y el paquete".

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Yo era la mayor parte del camino hecho con este, hace dos días, y luego el fusible disparado, y lo perdí todo. (Que tenía los dos primeros párrafos guardado). Tengo que decir que estaba a menos de contento cuando me di cuenta que tendría que volver a escribir, básicamente, toda la maldita cosa, y esto es ligeramente más corta que la versión ORIGINIAL, pero creo que me gusta esta mejor de todos modos, así que no hay daño no hay falta.

En otras noticias, feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que 2010 sea un año feliz y próspero para usted. Tengo muchas ganas de bocadillos de Año Nuevo mañana. OMNOMNOM.

-Kaboom


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo Veintidós

Era sólo una hora antes de que Alicia las arreglamos para reservar dos boletos a Japón en United. Se la llevó y Bella otros veinte para empacar, y casi tan pronto como lo habían hecho sus pertenencias juntos fueron hacia el aeropuerto, Bella se aferran a la silla para salvar su vida. Ella había tenido suficiente experiencia con la conducción loco de Alicia para _no_ hacerlo.

De Seguridad tomó más tiempo del esperado, ya que una anciana delante de ellos en línea se había tratado de llevar agujas de tejer en el avión, y Alice fue seleccionado al azar para un cacheo. Esto les retrasó unos veinticinco minutos, y Bella estaba inquieto. "¿Cuál es la puerta de nuestro vuelo que sale fuera de ella?" -jadeó mientras corría por la explanada. Alice se verificaron las tarjetas de embarque.

"Puerta H-18", respondió ella. Bella miró hacia arriba.

"Estamos sólo en la puerta C-8!" -gritó con desesperación. "Vamos a perder el vuelo!"

"No si puedo evitarlo", dijo Alice con gravedad. Al ver uno de el aeropuerto de transporte de personas mentir abandonada en una esquina, se acercó a ella. "Je. Personal de los aeropuertos realmente debería aprender a no dejar las llaves en estas cosas. Vamos Bella!" llamó. Bella miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"Estás bromeando", dijo.

"Mira, ¿quieres hacer este vuelo, o no?" Alice respondió, dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia. "No tenemos todo el día! El avión despega en diez minutos!" Bella se subió, y Alice pisó a fondo el acelerador en el monovolumen.

* * *

><p>"Oh, mira! En vuelo cine!" Alice gritó con alegría. "¿Quieres ver <em>Star Trek<em> o la _propuesta de El_ ? "

"¿Está aún tomando esto en serio?" Preguntó Bella, resoplando su cuarto Sierra Mist. A diferencia de Alicia, que estaba teniendo un momento difícil relajarse y disfrutar del vuelo. "Tu hermano podría haber encontrado otra mujer que él ama más que yo y usted está sentado aquí viendo películas?"

"También podríamos relajarnos", dijo Alicia. "Es un vuelo de diez horas."

"Pero no puedo descansar!" Bella exclamó. "No me puedo relajar cuando estoy preocupada por Edward."

"Puedo entender eso", contestó Alicia. "Pero usted sabe que no hay mucho que puedes hacer mientras estás en este plano. Es lo mismo que acaba de aceptar eso y ver una película o tomar una siesta, o diablos, ni siquiera mirar el SkyMall! Pero aquí sentado bebiendo soda para los próximos diez horas no va a ser productivo en absoluto.

"Supongo que tienes razón ..." Bella murmuró. "Tal vez voy a tomar una siesta." Y tan pronto como se decidió que, Bella se dio cuenta de que ella era, de hecho, cansado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estaba dormida.

A pesar de que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ser indiferente, Alicia estaba muy preocupada. Ella se lamenta quedar atrapados en el esquema de Bella. ¿Qué pasa si la chica humana se lesionó? Después de todo, fue básicamente la que conduce a un club verdadero monstruo. Y mientras que los Cullen no comen a la gente, que quiere decir que los habitantes de esta escuela sería extender la misma cortesía? Y ellos tienen más problemas que sólo se ocupan de los vampiros y hombres lobo, que ya estaban acostumbrados a. Edward había escrito en una de sus cartas sobre un súcubo ... si Alicia recordaba bien, súcubos eran increíblemente peligroso, sobre todo hacia las mujeres que se sospecha de tener entre ellos y su presa. Si este súcubo se había unido a Edward, Bella estaba en gran peligro.

También había algo que él había mencionado acerca de un yuki-onna, lo que era. Pero a partir de lo que Edward había explicado, que controla el hielo y tenía un temperamento corto.

Y eso fue sólo dos estudiantes! En una escuela con miles de estudiantes, cada uno último de ellos monstruos, Bella estaba segura de atraer la atención. Ella tenía todo el mundo se fue, y es probable que sea más pronunciado en esta otra dimensión, sobre todo si no se trataba sólo de Edward, que podrían recoger en su olor especial.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. Esto tenía que ser la peor idea que ella y Bella había pensado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, ellos estaban a medio camino a Tokio.

* * *

><p>"Señoras y señores, el capitán se ha convertido en el signo del cinturón de seguridad a medida que comenzamos nuestro descenso a Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio-Narita. La hora local es 08:34 PM. Debemos llegar a la puerta en diez minutos", la voz en el plano de intercomunicación, dijo. Alice suspiró y se asomó Bella despierta.<p>

"Ya casi estamos allí", explicó a la chica humana atontado.

"¿En serio?" Bella era despertó al instante.

"Se está haciendo tarde aquí", dijo Alicia. "Tenemos que hacer un viaje de seis horas de mañana, así que vamos a tener un cuarto de hotel." Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Alice atraviesan ella. "No me importa lo que usted dice, irrumpir en un campus de más de lo que probablemente monstruos paranoides en el medio de la noche es un suicidio!"

"Edward no duerme," murmuró Bella mutinously. Ella no había viajado por medio mundo para ir permanecer en un hotel sucio! Ella voló al otro lado del mundo para ir a buscar a la persona que más amaba, y asegúrese de que estaba bien!

"Sé que Edward no dormir", respondió Alicia con paciencia ", pero su compañero de habitación puede. ¿Qué vas a hacer si su compañero de habitación es realmente Godzilla y que lo despierte? Él va a _comer_ usted, y no habría Edward o nada podría salvarlo. "

"Así que usted está diciendo que podría vencer a Godzilla?" Preguntó Bella, el miedo evidente en sus ojos. Era obvio que estaba preocupada de que Edward estaba viviendo con Godzilla.

"Bueno, es una expresión," Alice modificado. "Usted sabe que a partir de sus cartas Edward cree que su compañero de cuarto es un buen tipo. Yo no quiero molestarle, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa si le gusta su sueño y que le molestaba? Podría causar más problemas de los que resolvería. Quiero entrar, verificar que Edward está bien, y salir. No quiero permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario. No es seguro, ¿ves? "

"Bien", hizo un mohín de Bella. "Podemos conseguir una habitación de hotel. Sin embargo, nos vamos mañana antes de las 8:00, ¿de acuerdo?"

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Sí, este capítulo no es más que Alice y Bella, pero también es una especie de capítulo de conector, así que por eso.

¿Cómo va 2010 estado tratando hasta ahora? Tengo que decir que en los últimos diez días han sido algunas de las más extrañas de mi vida. He recibido una excelente noticia, había mi tarjeta de red del equipo decidir que quería ir a la tienda de informática grande en el cielo (que estaba muy molesto y nos llevó siglos para fijar), se involucró en una situación muy incómoda, regresó a trabajar / escuela, y se dio cuenta de algo que realmente no quería pasar, pasó. Realmente espero que el año suaviza a cabo ... No puedo tomar 12 meses completos de esta locura. Voy a perder mi mente maldita sea!

-Kaboom


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo Veintitrés

Edward suspiró cuando vio a su compañero de habitación para dormir en paz. Tsukune tuvo tanta suerte. Él sólo dormitaba lejos, sin preocuparse por los problemas entre él y los otros estudiantes, e indiferente con sus amigas que había dejado atrás en los Estados Unidos. Edward tomó unos momentos para escuchar en el sueño de Tsukune. Esta fue una fuente constante de interés para él, desde que se fue a la Academia Yokai, se había dado cuenta de que fracasó por completo de leer la mente de los estudiantes del otro. Era como con Bella, sólo en una escala mucho mayor. Se supone que tenía algo que ver con una combinación del hecho de que los otros estudiantes eran todos los monstruos, y el hecho de que la academia se encuentra en una dimensión diferente.

Pero de vez en cuando, Edward podría coger fragmentos de pensamientos de Tsukune. No era exactamente lo mismo que de vuelta a casa, donde se podía leer otros como un libro. De vez en cuando, él sería capaz de oír algún pensamiento al azar de Tsukune, aunque por lo general era algo mundano como "Maldita sea, esta tarea es difícil", o "Me pregunto qué hay para cenar?" o "¡Oh Dios, espero Hata-san no dejar a sus revistas por ahí otra vez ... Yukari tiene esa mirada y no esmaltada se pone cuando las ve." Pero cuando estaba soñando, pensamientos del otro chico fueron menos cautelosos, y más abierto.

Edward tomó unos momentos, con la esperanza de aprender algo útil de Tsukune subconsciente, pero lo único que conseguí fue una película bastante extraña de un malvavisco gigante tratando de apoderarse del mundo, y algo acerca de Mizore necesidad de un juego móvil.

"Tsukune," Edward susurró en voz baja. "Me gustaría que me digas qué está pasando".

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Moka y Jacob se había establecido un campamento en una sala de almacenamiento. "Me recuerdan una vez más por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Moka preguntó mientras ella hacia fuera un saco de dormir y algunas mantas.<p>

"No queremos estar cerca cuando Edward se entera de lo sucedido," Jacob explicó pacientemente. "A menos que quieras para hacer frente a un vampiro cabreado, es probablemente lo mejor que nos quedemos aquí por un tiempo."

"Sí, pero ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer acerca de la comida?" Moka le preguntó con impaciencia. "¿Y el baño? ¿Qué pasa con la clase? No podemos vivir aquí".

"Yes we can", sostuvo Jacob. Moka puso los ojos.

"No se puede ocultar para siempre", le recordó a Jacob. Jacob asintió con calma.

"Ya lo sé. Sólo vamos a esconderse hasta que vuelve a tener Bella. En ese momento, debería haber calmado lo suficiente y ha conseguido la idea de que estamos de alguna manera detrás de su cabeza. Véase, nos estás sólo ser inteligente al respecto. " Moka suspiró.

"¿No puedo patada en el culo si viene después de nosotros?" -preguntó ella.

"¡No!" Jacob dijo con vehemencia. "No se puede luchar contra él."

"¿Y por qué no?" Moka era sospechoso.

"Porque! Él es ... él es muy fuerte", dijo Jacob sin convicción. "Los vampiros por el estilo ... es difícil incluso para nosotros, hombres lobo para luchar contra ellos. Yo no quiero que se lastime ..."Dijo que la última parte mucho más tranquilo que el resto de sus declaraciones, tan bajo que apenas lo oyó Moka.

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo lo puedo llevar", dijo con confianza. "Yo ni siquiera pensar en que había necesidad de quitarme el rosario".

"Tal vez sea así", reconoció Jacob. "Pero esto es todavía una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Vamos a tener que levantarme temprano mañana si queremos ser capaces de colarse de nuevo en un poco de comida aquí." Moka estuvo de acuerdo-Jacob tenía un punto. Si iban a hacer lo escondite, que puede ser que también lo hace correctamente. Ella se acurrucó en su saco de dormir y tiró de las mantas sobre sí misma.

"Buenas noches, Jacob", dijo soñoliento antes de quedarse dormido.

Jacob, por el contrario, no fue inmediatamente a dormir. Se quedó por un tiempo más largo, poner en orden un poco. Este espacio de almacenamiento, obviamente, no había sido limpiada de las últimas décadas, y desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo iban a estar escondido, puede ser que también mantenga tipo de limpia. Después de unos veinte minutos de despejar las telarañas de edad, squooshing arañas, y empujando a los libros de texto de 1954 contra la pared, Jacob decidió que era tiempo para que él vaya a la cama también. Pero justo antes de que el check out de la noche, le perdonó la vida una mirada al vampiro durmiendo junto a él. Moka fue muy bonita, se dio cuenta con una sacudida. Casi tan bonita como Bella. De repente, se puso muy consciente del hecho de que los dos estaban solos ...

* * *

><p>"Duerme un poco, Bella," Alice exigido. El dos de ellos se alojaban en un pequeño motel al lado de la carretera, y mientras las condiciones no eran ideales, Alice había decidido que en términos muy claros que se detiene. Bella había protestado, diciendo que tenían que llegar a la Academia Yokai por la mañana. Alicia, por el contrario, mantiene que Bella necesitaba su sueño.<p>

"¿No que ya explicar esto a usted?" ella había dicho, irritado-. "No podemos aparecer en el medio de la noche, no es una buena idea. ¿Quién sabe que nos puede despertar?"

A regañadientes, Bella acordado por segunda vez. Pero si ella tenía la suya, que iba a estar allí en un tiempo récord el día siguiente.

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Si usted visita mi perfil, hay un enlace a la UNICEF allí. Si es económicamente posible para usted, por favor done para ayudar a las víctimas del terremoto de Haití.

Sinceramente, no me gusta mucho este capítulo, y sé que es aburrido de nuevo. No se preocupe, las cosas próxima vez que se comienza a recibir más interesante. Por alguna razón, este capítulo resultó más en el estilo de un capítulo del conector. Esa no fue mi intención sinceramente, pero no importa cuántas veces he editado, pasó lo mismo. Argh.

-Kaboom


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Veinticuatro

"¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto?" Preguntó Bella. "No veo a la escuela en cualquier lugar! ¿Era esa la salida a la derecha?"

"De acuerdo a este mapa que estamos en el lugar correcto", respondió Alicia. "Aunque yo no lo veo bien ... tal vez es sólo más adelante en el camino. Si no lo encuentras en veinte minutos vamos a preguntar por el camino."

"¿No puedes ver dónde está?" Preguntó Bella. "En caso de no ser capaz de ver la escuela y cómo llegar hasta allí con sus poderes?" Alice suspiró.

"Tú sabes lo que no puede ver nada, si los hombres lobo están involucrados?" -preguntó ella. Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que podría ser el caso para todos los otros tipos de monstruos, así, ya que no puedo ver nada acerca de la escuela. Es un problema."

"Espera un minuto!" Bella exclamó. "¿Qué es ese edificio de ahí?" Un gran derrumbe, la construcción de cubierta de musgo se alzaba en la lejanía. Un signo por el lado de la carretera leer "Yokai Academia: 1 km."

"Creo que es ..." Alice dijo con incredulidad. "Wow. Eso era más fácil de lo que esperaba."

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, todo el mundo en la academia fue a punto de sentarse a desayunar. "Me encantan las donas!" Yukari exclamó con alegría, cargando su plato con los pasteles para el desayuno poco. Kurumu la miró, los ojos llenos de desprecio.<p>

"Usted sabe, si usted come donas que muchos, vas a engordar", advirtió. Yukari respondió el relleno de una rosquilla en la boca y mirando.

"¿Por qué los dos de usted tiene que luchar tan temprano en la mañana?" Mizore preguntó irritado, pelar una naranja. "No puedes esperar hasta la tarde para mear unos a otros?"

"Tienes un aspecto horrible, Mizore", comentó Kurumu.

"Sí, tengo alrededor de una hora de sueño la noche anterior. ¿Tienes un examen, ver", explicó Mizore crípticamente. Kurumu chasqueó la lengua en la simpatía.

"Siempre hay un montón de pruebas en torno a esta época del año ... ¿qué tema es la prueba de hoy en El examen de matemáticas no es tan difícil, pero la prueba de Historia de la Humanidad es ridículo. Estoy bastante seguro de que ha fallado. .. y después de todo lo que hice para garantizar que me saco una A, también. " Kurumu suspiró dramáticamente, e hizo una mueca Mizore.

"¿En serio? Esa es la prueba de que estoy tomando hoy en día ..." dijo. Yukari solo se burlaba.

"Kurumu no debería tener problemas para conseguir una buena puntuación en esta prueba, si sabes a qué me refiero", dijo ella, sonriendo. "Porque todos sabemos lo que Kurumu va a hacer para conseguir una buena puntuación."

"Eres demasiado joven para saber de esas cosas!" Edward intervino, casi escupiendo la sangre en cajas por todas partes. Tsukune se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo ustedes aquí?" Mizore preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hace unos cinco minutos. Pero eso no es el punto!" Edward despotricó. "¿Dónde está esa chica aprender acerca de todas estas cosas? Ella es demasiado joven para saber acerca de ... eso! ¿Cómo está recibiendo esta información?"

"Obviamente nunca has vivido en un dormitorio de chicas de secundaria", dijo secamente Mizore.

"Sólo tienes que caer, Edward," murmuró Tsukune. "No demasiado molesto o nunca oír el final de la misma de ellos. Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto Moka?"

"No, no desde ayer", dijo Yukari. "Pensé que iba a las máquinas expendedoras, pero nunca regresó."

"Es probable que con el novio", se rió Kurumu. "Espero que ellos son muy felices juntos ..."

"Sí ..." La voz de Edward se desvaneció. "Realmente espero que ella y mutt que están disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Son el uno para el otro, la interferencia, intromisión, pareja entrometida. Espero que ellos se quedan juntos, entonces tal vez ese perro estúpido que dejar a mi Bella solo."

"Oh, bien, aquí vamos de nuevo", snarked Yukari. "Seamos realistas, Eduardo, usted está involucrado en un triángulo amoroso! Aunque sí sé de una manera que usted puede hacerse cargo de ella ..."

"Estoy casi miedo de oír lo que es esto ..." Edward dijo. Yukari miró irritado, pero continuó.

"Bueno, de acuerdo al nuevo libro de Hata-san, hay una gran manera de eliminar la competencia por la persona que amas-" antes de que pudiera terminar, Edward le cortó.

"Yo no necesito saber acerca de los métodos sucios de los libros de esa chica! No quiero saber! No quiero saber!" -exclamó.

"Sí, Yukari, que guarde los últimos jirones de su salud mental", se rió Kurumu. "Además, si alguien le va a su vez debe ser Hata sí misma. Créanme, esa niña tendrá que preguntar a sí mismo de inmediato.

"¿Por qué siempre acabamos hablando de esto?" Tsukune pidió.

"No sé", fue la respuesta de Yukari, alrededor de una boca llena de donut.

"Usted debe, tú eres el que lo trajo para arriba!" Mizore exclamó. "Lo que sea. Ustedes se divierten hablando de lo que el infierno es lo que vamos a hablar. Voy a clase. Voy a conseguir algo de último minuto el estudio in" Y con eso, Mizore salió de la cafetería, la congelación del aire en su estela.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Kurumu preguntó.

* * *

><p>Este lugar es tan escalofriante ... "susurró Bella, quedará del lado de Alice, ya que serpenteaba por los pasillos de la Academia Yokai." Sigo pensando que algo va a salir y nos atacan. "<p>

"Conocer este lugar no me sorprende", murmuró Alice. Doblaron una esquina, y Bella gritó de inmediato.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Podría _ser_ cualquiera más fuerte? " la chica de pelo lila que había chocado con preguntó irritado. "Me quedo despierto toda la noche estudiando para un examen, tener que lidiar con mis compañeros de clase e irritantes, y entonces se corre dentro de mí y gritar en la oreja! Maldita sea!" Bella se encogió de miedo. Un monstruo cabreado era la última cosa que quería tratar hoy ... cuando no se tenía que encontrar a Edward! Además, lo que si esta chica era la que Edward estaba engañando con ella? Ella no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Afortunadamente, Alicia rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación.

"Disculpe. Hemos estado conduciendo toda la noche para llegar hasta aquí, y estamos buscando a mi hermano. Su nombre es Edward Cullen, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"Inmediatamente, la niña se echó a reír.

" _Tú eres_ hermanas de Edward? No puede ser ... bueno, él es en la cafetería. Busque la pequeña bruja, puta, y el hombre confuso, lo vas a encontrar en alguna parte por ahí. "

"Gracias", dijo Alice rápidamente, atravesando las objeciones Bella podría haber estado a punto de estado. "Realmente lo aprecio. ¿Puede usted decirnos qué manera de llegar allí?"

"Hemos de tener después de este pasillo", respondió la chica. "Es al final-no se lo puede perder."

* * *

><p>Mizore continuó su clase con una extraña sensación de temor. Algo parecía fuera con ella acerca de las dos personas que habían encontrado en el pasillo. El torpe uno, el que había tropezado con ella ... algo que parecía fuera de ella. Y el pequeño? Algo en <em>ella<em> en gran medida sin resolverse el yuki-onna. Ella no acababa de tener una razón de por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que cualquiera que sea el dos de ellos fueron a hacer aquí, que no iba a ir bien. Pero, de nuevo, ya que él había venido aquí, nada la participación de Edward nunca se terminan bien.

* * *

><p>"Era aterrador!" Bella gritó, sacando aún más al lado de Alice. "Pensé que me iba a comer!"<p>

"Sí, bueno, estás en una escuela llena de monstruos, Bella," Alice respondió con calma. "Vas a tener que tener cuidado, porque lo más probable es que _no_ quieren comer. Aunque supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos a ella para decirnos dónde encontrar a Edward. "

"¿Y si nos estaba engañando, sin embargo?" Bella susurró. "¿Y si ella estaba tratando de atraer a una trampa que nos comen!"

"Bueno, hay esa posibilidad", admitió Alice lentamente. "Pero yo te protegeré".

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraban en el final del pasillo, y una gran puerta se alzaba por delante. "Creo que esto es", dijo Alicia. "¿Estás listo, Bella? Si quiere volver atrás, me lo dices y vamos a volver a casa. Estoy seguro de que Edward estará bien."

"No," se mantuvo firme Bella. "Tengo que asegurarme de que todavía me ama." Con eso, se abrió paso entre Alice y empujó la pesada puerta, listo para hacer frente a una población estudiantil de los literales monstruos hambrientos.

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor:

Estoy muy enferma en estos momentos (bastante seguro de que tengo la gripe), por lo que si este capítulo tiene errores, señalarlos y voy a corregirlos tan pronto como no soy alto de NyQuil.Todo lo que puedo decir es que tengo una relación amor-odio con la nieve es la razón por la que se enfermó en el primer lugar, pero también es la razón de que no tengo que ir a clase o solucionar los ordenadores hoy en día.

-Kaboom


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Veinticinco

Cuando las dos chicas entraron en la cafetería, los estudiantes cerca de la puerta se dio cuenta. "¿Quién diablos son? Más estudiantes que se transfieren?" una chica quejó. "¿Por qué no podrían ser más chicos calientes?"

"Hot _Damn!_ " un chico exclamó. "No he visto esas chicas sexy en esta escuela desde hace mucho tiempo!"

"Eres un idiota", snarked su amigo, golpeándole la cabeza al revés. "¿No sabes nada? Chicas sexy gusta ser llamada chicas sexy! Tienes que ser todo lo romántico y una mierda! _Eso es_ cómo conseguir chicas sexy para prestar atención a usted! "

"Encantador", susurró Alice en voz baja. "Absolutamente encantador. Supongo que es los niños de monstruos para que, sin embargo." Bella asintió con la cabeza, pegándose al lado de Alice.No le gustaba el aspecto que algunos de los monstruos daban con ella. Las niñas les miró celosamente, y los chicos los miraba como si fueran la encarnación de Afrodita.

"Así que ... señoras", dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Tanto Bella y Alice se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico muy pálida con el pelo blanco apoyado en la pared. Le guiñó un ojo. "Usted debe ser estudiantes de la transferencia, porque estoy seguro que me habría dado cuenta chicas tan fino como el que camina por los pasillos de la Academia Yokai hasta ahora! ¿Qué le dirías a agarrar un pedazo de pastel de café conmigo, ¿eh?"

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del comedor, Kurumu suspiró. "Parece vieja Shotaro allí puso su mirada en alguien nuevo", suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que es bueno que por fin ha superando Osayo".<p>

"Huh?" Edward preguntó, confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Kurumu apunta en la dirección general de Alice, Bella, y el muchacho pálido. "Supongo que no vas a saber ... Shotaro Katakura y Ooba Osayo estaban saliendo durante aproximadamente un año, hasta que ella lo dejó hace tres meses. Él estaba devastado y estaba tomando su ira sobre los objetos inanimados por la posesión de ellos y con sus disfraces para vengarse de ella. Tal vez la búsqueda de una nueva novia que calmarlo ". Edward miró con suavidad fuera, mirando la escena, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"Espera un minuto!" le gritó. "BELLA? Alice?" Con su velocidad inhumana, cruzó la cafetería y saltó en frente de ellos. "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?" , le gritó a la desventurada Shotaro, quien dio un salto atrás.

"Yo, chill out hombre", dijo él, flotando en el aire para escapar del chico vampiro muy molesto. "Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! Además, no es como que tienen el derecho exclusivo a todas las chicas de esta escuela! Que un hombre tener la oportunidad de un poco de amor, también, hombre!" Edward gruñó bajo en su garganta, agarró al niño flotando por los tobillos, y lo arrojó por la habitación. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, esperando que Shotaro para golpear la pared con un ruido sordo repugnante, pero él acaba de pasar a través de él. Todos se sentaron en silencio aturdido, hasta que volvió a aparecer. "Maldita sea, ahora que estoy loco! ¿Tu madre nunca te enseñan a no tirar a un tipo en la pared?"

"Nunca surgió en la conversación", espetó Edward. "Ahora alejarme de mi hermana y el amor de mi vida!" Shotaro un salto hacia atrás en estado de shock.

"Ella es tu hermana? Tío, lo siento! Yo nunca tendría que ... maldita sea. Hermana. Lo sentimos." Él venía muy bien ignoraron el "amor de mi vida", poco antes de que fuera escabulléndose.

"Maldita sea ... monstruos actuando como bestias hacia todos y cada uno. Que están bien dos?" Edward preguntó.

"Yo podría haber manejado ese idiota", se quejó Alicia. Bella, por el contrario, se estaba reduciendo aún más atrás, al ver a tres personas muy interesadas peering alrededor de la espalda de Edward, y se estremeció. El chico no tiene demasiadas pistas al futuro y la bruja preadolescente que no vio como una amenaza, pero esa chica con los pechos grandes era demasiado cercana a Edward por su comodidad personal. Pero ella no tiene que preocuparse por mucho tiempo. Esa chica se levantó y corrió hacia Alicia.

"Oh, yo sabía que ibas a ser muy bonito! Eduardo nos contó todo acerca de ti!" -exclamó ella. "Es maravilloso conocerte, Bella! Estoy Kurumu!"

"Y estoy Yukari!" la brujita intervino pulgadas "Tsukune, no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Diga algo!" Tsukune se cuadró y saludó cortésmente.

"Es muy nice to meet you, señorita", dijo. Alice parpadeó.

"A-estás hablando a mí?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tú eres la que Edward ha estado divagando sobre desde que llegó aquí! Tú eres el que ama!" Kurumu gabbed alegremente. "Eres Bella, ¿no?" Alice se echó a reír.

"Yo no soy Bella!" , exclamó. "Soy Alicia. Soy Edward _hermana._ "

"¿Eh? Pero Shotaro ... me dijo que era ... ¿qué?" Tsukune estaba confundido. "Pensé que la otra chica no era la hermana! Después de todo, Shotaro estaba hablando con ella ..."

"Soy Bella," dijo la chica, y no irrita. No había esperado monstruos a ser bastante esto ... mudo. "Y se lo agradezco si no quedes tan cerca de Edward," dijo fríamente a Kurumu. "Usted está en su espacio personal, y yo no lo aprecio." Kurumu sonrió.

"Realmente ahora?" -preguntó ella. "No creo que te das cuenta de que estás hablando. La razón por la que el Edward no ha terminado en la cama conmigo es porque yo respetaba el hecho de que él te amó, pero si vas a ser como que alrededor de ella, tal vez voy a romper mi promesa a mí mismo y seducirlo justo en frente de ti. " Bella pronto parecía como si alguien hubiera alimentado a la fuerza de su un cóctel de vinagre y jugo de limón.

"H-hey Kurumu", dijo Tsukune, preocupada-. "Cálmate ... ¿qué te pasa?"

"¿Cómo ... cómo has podido?" Bella lanzó un grito. "Yo he conocido durante cinco minutos y ya está tratando de robar Edward lejos de mí! Esto es lo que me daba miedo! Yo sabía que venir a este lugar era una idea tan horrible!"

"Oh, boo hoo", se burló de Kurumu. "No se puede manejar un poco de competencia?"

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclamó en estado de shock. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Odio a las mujeres que piensan que sólo puede aparecer y meterse con las cabezas de todos", dijo Kurumu oscuro. "Vi cómo sedujo a Shotaro, y luego se limitó a observar como Edward patadas en el culo. Pobre chico no puede obtener un descanso, ¿eh? Yo a saber su tipo que se creen muy sexy, pensando que pueden comportarse como nosotros súcubos a pesar de que no lo son. Y entonces ella siente que sólo puede venir aquí y decir lo que quiera sin consecuencias? Créeme, niña, eres miles de años detrás de mí cuando se trata de técnicas de seducción. ¿Por qué, yo sé todo lo relacionado con esta chica! Yo sé que ella es sólo una hu-"

"Kurumu!" Edward gritó, cortándole su comentario incriminatorio. "Yo no le permitirá hablar con Bella de esa manera!" Él la agarró y la arrastró fuera del alcance del oído de los demás. "¿Eres estúpido? Estabas a punto de matarla!" Kurumu por lo menos tenía la gracia bueno mirar un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

"Bueno, bueno, yo no debería tener a punto de decir eso. Pero mi opinión sigue en pie, tu novia no tiene dos dedos de frente. Si sigue comportándose de esa manera, ella va a terminar en un montón de problemas aquí , y no va a estar conmigo. "

To Be Continued

Autor: Commments

Me siento mucho mejor, pero estoy atrapado en mi casa, gracias a la Snowmageddon, la tormenta de nieve enorme apoderando de mi parte del país. Con los totales proyectados durante cerca de cuatro pies, ahora, no creo que vamos a salir por un rato. Espere al menos una actualización más para el final del fin de semana asumiendo el poder no se apaga.

Kurumu realmente no toma bien al ser reprendido, pero hay una razón detrás de su ira, lo encontrarás más adelante.

-Kaboom


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo Veintiséis

Edward había dado a Alice y Bella las llaves de la habitación de la residencia, dándoles instrucciones para permanecer allí hasta que las clases habían terminado, y no abrir la puerta a nadie.Kurumu había fulminó con la mirada, advirtiendo a Bella que si se tomaba la molestia nada perteneciente a Tsukune que lo lamentaría.

Fue a causa de comportamiento agresivo del súcubo "que Bella estaba muy molesto. "¿Por qué iba a estar tan enojada conmigo si ella no estaba tratando de seducir a Edward?" -exclamó ella."Eso tiene que ser la razón! Nunca hice nada con ella, y ella me debe percibir como una amenaza! Bueno, ella debería estar preocupado! No voy a la mano de Edward a cualquier guarra con pechos enormes!" Esto tenía que haber sido al menos la décima vez que ella había dado a esta expresión, y suspiró Alicia.

"En realidad no creo que ella está concentrado en Edward," dijo la chica vampiro. "Creo que ella tiene la intención de seducir al compañero de habitación."

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Bella. "Él no es nada comparado a Edward, y además, si ella estaba detrás de él por qué iba a atacar a _mí? "_

"Tal vez no es por ti que ella está molesta con. Tal vez sea Edward."

"Edward? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, y lo que que tienen que ver conmigo?" Bella no entendía lo que Alice quería llegar.

"Bella. Creo que súcubo piensa que Edward y Tsukune están juntos, y que usted es la distracción, por lo que la gente no va a sospechar", dijo Alice sin rodeos. "Y debido a que no tiene pruebas suficientes de que no puede simplemente tomar su furia sobre Edward. Así que ella está usando la cosa de la siguiente mejor señuelo. En este caso, usted." Bella se estremeció.

"Eso es ... que no! Yo no soy una distracción!" , exclamó.

"Usted y yo lo sé", dijo Alice con paciencia, "pero yo no creo que ella lo hace."

* * *

><p>"Kurumu, ¿qué diablos tiene para usted?" Tsukune pidió a medida que tomaron sus asientos en la clase. "Eso es realmente al contrario que tú, reaccionando como que cuando se dio cuenta de que otra chica era la que él ama".<p>

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" Yukari exigió saber. Kurumu disparó contra el mostrador de una mirada tan dura que si hubiera tenido ese poder, que habría sido un montón de cenizas en el suelo.

"Hay algo en esa chica que parece apagado, incluso para un ser humano", murmuró Kurumu. "No me gusta ... es casi como si ella sería inmune a los poderes de cualquier monstruo y ella ni siquiera lo saben. Ella es peligroso, y yo no quiero que ella se acerque demasiado a Tsukune. Si es que de chico amante, entonces ella va a terminar en estrecho contacto con Tsukune. Si algo le pasa a él me va a matar, poderes especiales o no. " Tsukune dio una risa nerviosa.

"Usted no puede honestamente creer que, ¿verdad?" , preguntó. "No creo que ella es una amenaza. Además, ella es _como yo_ . " Puso énfasis en las palabras, y las niñas atrapados el significado detrás de ellos. Kurumu negó con la cabeza.

"En caso de haber perdido, usted es tan monstruo como el resto de nosotros, aunque de una forma diferente. Esa chica es muy extraño, y yo no quiero verte salir lastimado."

* * *

><p>"Me pregunto si es seguro para subir y conseguir algo de comida?" Jacob meditaba desde su escondite y Moka. "Todo el mundo debería estar en clase ahora ..."<p>

"No me digas que comió todo lo que te trajo hasta aquí ya", suspiró Moka.

"No, no lo hice, pero me estoy cansando de hojuelas de maíz." El vampiro se rió de eso.

"Entonces, esta vez, llevar más de un tipo de alimento con usted. Pero sí, todo el mundo debería estar en clase ahora mismo. Que podría estar parado para conseguir más bolsas de transfusión, en realidad."

Con cuidado, los dos de ellos salió de su escondite y subió las escaleras. Al igual que Jacob había predicho, no había nadie alrededor. "No creo que haya nadie en la cafetería, ¿verdad?" Moka preguntó nerviosamente. "Después de todo, que técnicamente se escapó de la escuela ..."

"Nadie es jamás por aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo", dijo Jacob. "No será un problema."

De hecho, fue muy fácil para ellos para entrar en la cafetería y recoger lo que ellos querían. Jacob logró llevarse una caja de donuts, un par de barras de caramelo, algo de fruta, galletas y carne alguna. Moka tiene algunas bolsas de transfusión de sangre. Riéndose un poco más de su botín, los dos de ellos se reunieron y estuvieron a punto de colarse por la puerta trasera, cuando de repente, alguien arrojó una silla a ellos.

"¡Guau! ¿Qué demonios?" Jacob exclamó. Moka saltó delante de él rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban.

"No sé si esto funcionará o no, pero si es necesario, por favor quitarme el rosario", dijo en voz baja. "Aunque es probable que pueda vencer a todo aquel esto es, sin transformar."

"¿En serio?" preguntó una voz fría y sardónica. "Y supongo que es que los dos que dirigió Bella aquí para saber lo que estaba mal conmigo?"

"Atrás, Eddy," gruñó Jacob. "¿Quién dijo que tenía algo que ver con él?"

"No mientas, sé que fuiste tú quien robó mi correo. Y tengo la intención de volver."

To Be Continued

Comentarios del autor

Lo sentimos, este capítulo es tan corto, pero yo no podía pensar en una manera de hacerlo más largo. Me está volviendo loco.

Ahora bien, si me disculpan, me voy a meter mi hermano en un montón de nieve.

-Kaboom


	27. Chapter 27

C

Capítulo Veintisiete

"Moka, volver", ordenó a Jacob. "No me importa si usted tiene el poder que está sellado, no le dejará en su camino. Él te mato! Él es un hijo de puta psicótica, que siempre lo ha sido!"

"Por lo menos yo no soy un cachorro de exceso de confianza", se burló Edward espalda. Con un grito de rabia silvestre, Jacob transformado en su forma de lobo, lo que Edward a ladrar a reír."Camino a probar mi punto, convertirte en un gigantesco perro esponjoso cuando se enoja. Es por eso que usted nunca será capaz de detenerme."

"Edward!" un grito fuerte y repentino corte en el altercado, causando que todos en la habitación para mirar hacia arriba en estado de shock. Ciertamente, nadie había esperado a Bella a precipitarse en la refriega.

"Pensé que te dije que te quedaras en el que estaba a salvo!" Edward gritó, cualquier idea de derrotar a su enemigo licántropo desterrado tan pronto como vio a Bella de pie a la intemperie, expuestos a cualquier monstruo paso, que puede ser que desee un poco de un bocado.

"Y pensé que habías dicho que ibas a tratar de llevarse bien con todo el mundo aquí!" Bella replicó. "Vengo a buscarte y te veo atacando a Jacob y su amigo! Pensé que ustedes dos se van a tratar de conseguir más allá de este conjunto vampiros vs hombres lobo cosa, pero supongo que estaba equivocado."

"Bella, no es lo que usted piensa," dijo Edward. Jacob se transformó hacia atrás, mirar profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

"¿Qué es entonces? Una pelea amistosa? No me lo creo."

"Wolfy y su amigo, aquí decidimos que sería divertido robar nuestro correo", explicó Edward con los dientes apretados. "La razón por la que nunca respondió a que era porque él había tomado su carta. Yo nunca lo consiguió, así que nunca tuvo nada que responder. Y su amiguito ayudó con todo el esquema. Es culpa suya, no mía."

"¿Es esto cierto?" Bella pidió a Jacob, obviamente herido. Jacob fracasaron en torno a una explicación, al no encontrar una que sea viable podría utilizar para explicar sus acciones.

"Sí, es verdad", dijo en voz baja de Moka. "Yo estaba preocupado de que su novio se estaba propagando mentiras acerca de la academia y mis amigos, y Jacob quería ver lo que estaba escribiendo acerca de él, si él estaba tratando de llegar a odiarlo. Fuimos demasiado lejos en nuestras acciones. Entendemos que ahora. " Bella considera Moka fríamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si se podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, la chica era un monstruo.

"Moka está diciendo la verdad", suspiró Jacob.

"No puedo creer que usted había pensado que iba a hacer eso," Edward sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Puede que no se llevan bien, Jacob, pero no puedo creer que se podría pensar que iba a tratar de convertir a Bella en su contra. Yo no haría algo así, por lo menos tengo algunas normas, lo que parece me apartó de usted. "

"Ah, carajo, se te callas?" Jacob gritó. "Deja de tratar de hacerse parecer como el bueno aquí! Todo el mundo sabe acerca de cómo se antagoniza Moka a principios de este año!"

"No me importa." Moka sorprendió a todos. "Es todo detrás de mí ahora. Y creo que todos ustedes deben hacer las paces entre sí. Estoy haciendo aquí". Y con eso, dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería, dejando un silencio de asombro a su paso.

"¿De dónde crees que va a ir?" Edward gruñó, todavía no está satisfecho con el otro vampiro por su comportamiento.

"Dondequiera que ella quiere", gruñó Jacob en respuesta. Durante un tiempo parecía que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse tensa de nuevo, pero Bella pronto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Realmente no me importa lo que los dos de usted, siempre y cuando no se matan unos a otros", dijo. "Pero me gustaría que usted debería dejar de luchar contra ello. Jacob, no estoy contento de haber tomado el correo, pero Eduardo, que hizo la clase de reaccionar de forma exagerada."

"Reacciones en Forma Exagerada?" Edward preguntó. "Has venido hasta aquí, ponerse en peligro, ya que pensó que yo no te quiero más! ¿Cómo es que reacción exagerada?"

"Edward, te estás poniendo en riesgo, no puedo mantener la calma cuando pienso que usted puede salir lastimado, o salir de mí!" Bella lanzó un grito. Edward sacudió la cabeza, y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando Moka interrumpido.

"¿Vosotros dos aún se aman?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Bella y Edward exclamó al unísono.

"Jacob, no quiere causar dolor Bella?"

"Por supuesto que no!" el hombre lobo respondió acaloradamente.

"Entonces, bueno. Esta conversación ha terminado", dijo Moka definitivamente. "Bella, ¿usted y su compañero como ayuda volver a estar en el mundo humano? Edward es probable que tenga razón-que no es el lugar más seguro para que usted sea. Usted huele igual que un ser humano, ya sabes, y hay un montón de estudiantes aquí a quien le gustaría que usted come. Los seres humanos saben bien a ellos ". Bella se estremeció.

"Muy bien", respondió ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bella y Alice tenía todas sus pertenencias recogió y fueron escoltados hasta el túnel. Todo el mundo había venido a despedirlos, aunque no podría haber sido la mejor idea de invitar a Kurumu. "Adiós, novia de Edward!" se burló. "En el momento en que lo ves que viene, que será el mío!"

"Kurumu!" Yukari amonestó. "¿Tiene usted a su antagonismo?"

"Sí", el súcubo con una sonrisa burlona. "Las chicas como ella que están en el amor puro es demasiado divertido para embromar".

"A medida que se espera de ustedes", suspiró Mizore. Kurumu simplemente la miró.

"¿Quién eres tú para hablar, la reina de hielo?"

"¿A quién llamas reina de hielo!"

"¿Siempre son así?" Preguntó Bella. Edward, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari y asintió con la cabeza juntos.

"Cuando no están luchando entre sí, están sutilmente disparar insultos el uno al otro. Y cuando no está haciendo eso, que están ya sea para comer o dormir. Pero parece que ellos se llevan bastante bien", explicó Eduardo . Alice se quedó pensativo.

"Deseo que mis poderes trabajado aquí ... Me gustaría ver lo que depara el futuro para ellos."

"Bueno, no son sólo sus poderes", dijo Edward. "La mía no funcionan aquí tampoco. No puedo leer la mente de nadie. Supongo que es porque son otros monstruos." De repente, Tsukune consultó su reloj.

"No que ustedes dos tienen que estar en un vuelo en una hora? El aeropuerto está a un buen número de maneras lejos de aquí", dijo en voz baja. Bella y Alice miró alarmado tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de qué hora era.

"Voy a echar de menos, Edward," dijo Bella lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta con ustedes muy pronto", respondió el niño vampiro, consolar a la mujer que amaba. "El año escolar está por terminar de todos modos. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como salga".

"Será mejor", advirtió Alice. "O si no voy a ponerme!"

Para ser completado

Comentarios del autor:

El próximo capítulo será el último. Sé que es una especie de repentino, pero creo que esta historia ha seguido su curso y ya es hora de ponerle fin. Yo no tenía nada planeado más allá de la resolución del conflicto y la Bella y Alice volver a casa, y yo creo que es probabl y lo mejor para mí para acabar con ella aquí, sobre todo porque creo que ha estado recibiendo más rancio últimamente. Sin embargo, yo estoy ahora prevenir a que el próximo capítulo va a ser bastante largo, así que los cabos sueltos se ataron. Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta medida. Realmente significa mucho para mí que la gente disfrute de la lectura de mi trabajo.

-Kaboom


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo Veinte y ocho

El resto del año pasa por relativa facilidad. Moka y Edward había llegado a una especie de acuerdo-que se respetan mutuamente y se deje de tratar de socavar lo que el otro lo hizo. Edward y Jacob nunca lo hizo superar su rivalidad con los demás, pero al menos tuvieron el buen sentido de mantenerlo donde pertenecía: el exterior. En cuanto a Mizore y Kurumu, bueno, que era poco probable que alguna vez se llevan muy bien.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, con el trabajo escolar y la socialización de tomar la mayor parte del tiempo. Los estudiantes habían tomado toda una excursión a una zona comercial y humana como la práctica de la forma de encajar en la sociedad humana, y para el comienzo de la misma, todo parecía ir bien. Y luego, algún estúpido niño humano adolescente decidió que sería una buena idea para intentar alcanzar el Kurumu. Por supuesto, ella respondió, ya que no era su tipo, y todo lo que le dispararon a la mierda.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Kurumu?" Jacob le preguntó más tarde ese día, una vez que todos habían sido con seguridad empujó de nuevo a la academia.

"Fue espeluznante", fue la respuesta del súcubo.

"Y no estás?" Mizore replicó con sarcasmo. "Gracias a ustedes, yo no era capaz de comprar lo que necesitaba. Y ahora tengo que ir por ahí por el resto del año en los calcetines llenos de agujeros, ya que se las arregló para obtener cualquiera de los viajes de compras futuras para el año en que terminó . Muchas gracias, tetas-mujer ".

"Oh, cállate!"

Después de la desastrosa "Vamos a mezclar en la sociedad humana" visita de campo, que era el momento para empezar a prepararse para los exámenes. Jacob logró casos de pedidos por correo de varios de Red Bull para ayudarle a estudiar, y por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba muy interesado en ella.

"Nunca he visto nada como esto", se maravilló Mizore. "¿Qué es lo que dicen las palabras? No puedo leer el Inglés."

"Se dice" Red Bull "," leer Yukari. "Y esto parece ser hechos de salud, como lo que está en él y cuánto se puede beber."

"Yo no puedo creer que beber esa porquería", resopló Edward.

"Ten cuidado, sanguijuela," Jacob gruñó. "Este material es el mejor cuando se quiere sacar una noche en vela todo el estudio. Antes, cuando yo todavía estaba yendo a la escuela en los Estados Unidos, la semana antes de que tomó los exámenes finales que se _viven_ en estas cosas. Es muy bueno para mantenerte despierto. "

"¿No sería una olla de café, el trabajo igual de bien?" Tsukune pidió.

"El café tiene cafeína, pero no es nada comparado con esto", proclamó Jacob. "Aquí, ¡pruébalo!" Y él le ofrecía las latas de bebida energética con cafeína altamente a los demás.

"¿Está bien que Yukari a tomar esto?" Moka le preguntó, la preocupación en su voz. "Pensé que la cafeína se suponía que era malo para los niños ..."

"Yo no soy un niño! Y se puede beber si quiero!" Yukari había contestado. Antes de que nadie podía hacer nada para detenerla, ella hizo estallar la parte superior de la lata y resoplando todo el asunto en cuestión de segundos. Aunque todo el mundo todavía estaba allí de pie, aturdido, cogió otro y se lo dio el mismo tratamiento. "¿Eh. No está pasando nada."

"Uh ..." Jacob estaba en una pérdida para las palabras. Edward, por supuesto, no lo era.

"Si se enferma, es tu culpa", advirtió. "Moka está bien, los niños no deben beber Red Bull!"

"Bueno, ella parece bastante normal", dijo Tsukune dudosa. "No creo que ninguno de los dos tenían razón. Yukari parece bien, pero ella tampoco parece muy lleno de energía".

"Dale tiempo", respondió Jacob, a pesar de que estaba más preocupado de lo que dejaba entrever. Sabía cómo los niños locos alrededor de la edad de Yukari podría conseguir si sólo les dio un poco de caramelo o Coca-Cola, y no estaba tan seguro de que quería ver lo que sucedería si usted le dio una bebida energética.

Comenzó poco a poco, pero muy pronto, Yukari estaba felizmente rebotando en las paredes, cantando "La canción que pone de los nervios de todos", y el divertirse en general. Normalmente, esto no habría sido un problema, pero cuando una pequeña bruja travesuras, las cosas tienden a empezar a volar por la habitación.

"Es idiota!" Kurumu gritó a Jacob mientras esquivamos una tormenta de gomas de borrar flotantes. "¿Qué tienes que ir y darle algo por el estilo de"

"Lo siento, lo siento!" Jacob lloró cuando trataba de huir de un bote de basura pueden vivir. "Yo no sabía que se iba a tragar así! No se supone que para hacer eso!"

"Bueno, al menos sabremos cómo obtener más estudio", dijo Tsukune pragmáticamente y con calma, ya se había resignado a estar atrapado en una silla que estaba galopando en la actualidad alrededor de la habitación. "Parece que funciona bastante bien."

* * *

><p>Pasó el tiempo. Yukari se bajó de su alta de cafeína, y luego comenzó el estudio. Con los exámenes en unas semanas, nadie estaba teniendo la posibilidad de que podrían perder la oportunidad de sus vacaciones de verano, y menos aún de Edward y Jacob. El acuerdo fue que iban a llegar a volver a Forks si aprobaron sus exámenes. Si no lo hicieran? Se quedarían allí durante el verano, y en función de si son o no aprobaron sus exámenes al final del verano, para el próximo año escolar. No era el plan preferido para cualquiera de ellos, no es que haya nada malo en la Academia Yokai. Pero Edward se perdió Bella terriblemente, y estaba preocupado por ella. No podía permanecer lejos de ella para siempre, o no habría consecuencias, para ambos.Jacob se perdió el paquete, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta por temor a invocar la ira de Eduardo, que hizo la señorita Bella.<p>

Todo el mundo la comprensión de esto, ya que ninguno de ellos quería dejar bien. Los tiempos que habría que antes se han gastado o pasar el rato peleando entre ellos los pasó estudiando.Ginebra había sido lo suficientemente bueno para préstamos Jacob sus notas del año anterior, para que él pudiera tener otra ayuda al estudio. Y mientras nadie lo molestó, Jacob compartir las notas con los demás.

"Yo nunca voy a entender esto!" Kurumu gritó con desesperación, arrojando su libro de texto Historia de la Humanidad por la habitación, pasando muy cerca de reloj al revés Moka la cabeza.

"Lo que no se puede conseguir?" Tsukune preguntó con curiosidad. Habiendo crecido en el mundo de los humanos, los estudios en humanos fueron sus mejores temas.

"No tengo nada" revolución "este conjunto!" los súcubo se quejó. "¿Fue americano o francés?"

"No era tanto una revolución americana y la Revolución Francesa," interrumpió Jacob. "A pesar de que pasó relativamente cerca el uno al otro en el tiempo, pasó por diferentes razones. Los estadounidenses querían ser su propio país, pero los franceses peasents quería tener un gobierno más justo para ellos".

"Entonces, ¿qué era lo que la torta?"

"¿Qué cosa pastel?" Jacob estaba confundida ahora.

"Usted sabe, la señora que les dijo a todos para ir a comer la torta y que se enojó y mató a ella", explicó Kurumu. "Yo no lo entiendo. Me gusta el pastel. ¿Por qué la gente atacar a alguien que dijo que podía tener la torta? Los seres humanos son condenadamente extraño."

"¡Oh, yo sé lo que está hablando ahora", dijo Mizore. "Kurumu. Ella no murió a causa de la cosa toda la tarta. Cuando la gente hambrienta le dijeron que no tenían pan para comer, ella les dijo que fueran simplemente comer un trozo de pastel. Que no tenía nada de eso."

"María Antonieta, ¿verdad?" Tsukune pidió. "Creo que tengo eso".

"La historia humana no es mi problema", dijo Mizore oscuro. "Voy a dejar este examen de matemáticas estúpido."

"Yo puedo ayudar con eso!" Yukari dijo alegremente. "¿Qué estás teniendo problemas con?"

"No entiendo algoritmos", se quejó el yuki-onna. "¿Qué es lo que incluso tienen que ver con nada?"

"Oh, eso es correcto, su clase se metió en las matemáticas de computación", dijo Edward en simpatía. "Se utiliza algoritmos de programación de computadoras, pero estoy seguro de que tienen su uso en otras formas de las matemáticas".

"¿Qué es una computadora?" Mizore preguntó lastimeramente. "¿Por qué tengo que saber cómo hacerlo?"

Mientras que Edward se dispuso a explicar a los algoritmos de Mizore, Moka y Tsukune estaban muy ocupados revisando sus notas en todos los libros que había leído de la literatura japonesa, con notas de Gin para ayudarles a lo largo.

Esto continuó hasta el día de los exámenes. "Buena suerte a todos", dijo Moka en silencio antes de que todos se retiraron a sus respectivas salas de examen.

"Gracias".

"Tú también".

"No dejes que Hata-san prestado un lápiz, nunca lo recuperarás. Ah, y buena suerte para ti también."

Todo el mundo trabajó con diligencia en sus exámenes, haciendo todo lo posible para pasar. Mizore aún no estaba completamente seguro de que entiende los algoritmos, y el examen de Inglés casi me doy por Kurumu un aneurisma cerebral. Yukari, por supuesto, no tuvo ningún problema, mientras que Tsukune y Moka cree que lo hicieron aceptablemente bien. En cuanto a Edward y Jacob? Algunas cosas eran fáciles para los dos de ellos (la Historia Humana, Inglés y matemáticas), mientras que algunas cosas eran más difíciles (hombre-monstruo de las interacciones, la literatura japonesa). Pero, en general, pensaban que lo hicieron bien.

Varios días después, los resultados fueron publicados en el pasillo, y cada estudiante en la escuela estaba llena de todo el tablón de anuncios, tratando de averiguar si pasaban o no. De vez en cuando allí tampoco sería gritos de alegría de "Yo pasé! Mierda, me pasó!" o las respuestas pesimistas como: "Diviértete en la playa sin mí;. parece que me voy a quedar atrapado en la clase Nekonome de todo el verano"

"¡Mira! A todos nos pasa!" Yukari gritó. "A todos nos pasa!"

"Sabía que podía hacerlo", dijo con aire de suficiencia Kurumu. Mizore acaba de rodar sus ojos.

"Eso no es lo que dijo ayer. Me acuerdo claramente de que quejarse" ¡Oh, nunca voy a pasar esa prueba! Voy a dejar a todos! No voy a tener mi verano! "

"¿Alguna vez te callas?" Kurumu respondió, airado. "¿Tiene una necesidad patológica de ser desagradable?"

"Sí", fue la respuesta sarcástica.

"Estoy tan contenta de que todos lo hicimos bien", dijo Moka rápidamente, tratando de calmar la situación antes de que se saliera de control. Los nervios de todos estaban agotados y que no creía que una pelea sin cuartel entre un súcubo y un yuki-onna en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes del examen exhaustos era un plan inteligente. "Ahora que los exámenes se llevan a cabo, el verano comienza mañana. Cuando estás dejando dos?"

"Me voy esta noche", dijo Jacob. "Yo iba a quedarse unos días más, pero entonces el airfair salta un poco, no estoy realmente seguro de por qué. Yo, básicamente, tienen que sacar mis cosas del dormitorio y estar listo para volver a entrar en el mundo humano. " Moka sorprendió a todos al abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Asegúrese de escribir para nosotros", dijo en voz baja. Jacob se echó a reír.

"Lo haré, pero ustedes realmente debe ver de conseguir de correo electrónico."

"¿Qué es un correo electrónico?" Yukari preguntó con curiosidad.

"... Nunca la mente."

"Edward? ¿Cuándo te vas?" Tsukune pidió. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Tomrrow mañana, supongo. Voy a estar fuera de aquí al mediodía, ya lo sé. No puedo esperar para ver a Bella de nuevo." Tan pronto como terminó su oración, él consiguió una mirada soñadora, individual en su rostro. Kurumu puso los ojos.

"Su amor puro está haciendo que me pique!" ella se quejó y dramáticamente se aferró a sus brazos, como si tratara de evitar que entre en contacto con la hiedra venenosa. Edward se echó a reír.

"Usted debe tratar de tener un amor puro en algún momento. Puede ser que le ayudará mucho", dijo. Kurumu dio un estremecimiento recorrió de la parte superior.

"¡Nunca! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

* * *

><p>Y así, el año escolar llegó a su fin. Esa noche, el grupo de amigos fueron a la final del túnel fuera a ver a Jacob. "No dejes que los seres humanos morder!" Yukari dijo alegremente.<p>

"Recuerde que el correo no robar," Moka reprendió en tono de broma.

"No voy", prometió a Jacob. "Todos tienen que tratar de llegar a Estados Unidos el próximo tiempo, está bien?"

"Vamos a mirar en él", prometió Kurumu. Mizore asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy a tratar de encontrar esta cosa computadora", dijo. "Y luego me voy a enviarle un correo electrónico, sea lo que sea." Jacob sonrió.

"Voy a esperar a él", prometió que antes de subir al autobús y bajando por el túnel. "¡Adiós!" me llamó por última vez, antes de que desapareciera de la vista.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se repite el mismo proceso con Edward. "Tan pronto como encuentre un ordenador o lo que usted necesita enviarme un correo electrónico", dijo Mizore de advertencia. "No tengo su dirección, y si usted no responde a mí que voy a localizar y congelar usted."

"Voy a tener eso en mente," dijo Edward.

Esta vez, las despedidas eran más cortas, más probable es que todo el mundo estaba dormido. Sin embargo, Moka hizo hacer el esfuerzo de decir algo antes de que se separaron. "Tú y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien", dijo ella, casi con frialdad. "Pero le pido disculpas por cómo he actuado hacia usted."

"Yo también", dijo Edward, también formalmente antes de llegar en el autobús. "Pero vamos a dejar que antaño, pasado está, ¿vale?"

"Aceptar".

El grupo de forma remota de los estudiantes de la Academia Yokai vieron como el autobús desapareció por el túnel una vez más, toda la sensación extraña melancolía. Había sido un año lleno de acontecimientos, por decir lo menos, pero al final, todo había salido bien. Cualquiera y todos los feudos que había estallado habían sido resueltos. Y todos habían aprendido algo sobre la forma de interactuar con otras personas que eran diferentes a ellos.

Bueno, al menos eso es lo que habría sucedido si se trataba de un cuento moral.

_**FIN**_

Comentarios del autor:

Estamos finalmente terminó. Cada vez que termino una historia que yo diga esto, pero _maldita sea_ . Hubo momentos en que pensé que nunca llegaría al final de este, hubo momentos en que pensé en renunciar, y hubo otros momentos que no pude escribir nada porque no tenía "Anillo de Fuego" de Johnny Cash grabado en mi la cabeza y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que eso.Durante el tiempo que yo estaba escribiendo esta historia, terminé frente a una emergencia familiar y la crisis resultante existencial que se produjo a causa de ese incidente. Estoy muy agradecido de que los lectores me aguantan ir en pausa durante ese período de tiempo mientras yo estaba tratando con la vida.

Yo tenía un montón de diversión de escribir esto, para ser honesto, y pensar que todo esto partió de una conversación estúpida que tuve con un amigo a las 2:00 am sobre quién ganaría en una pelea-Moka o Edward? Esa pequeña idea se convirtió en esta historia, y me alegro de que lo hizo.

Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y espero volver a verte en el futuro.

-GoesKaboom 25/02/2010


End file.
